The League Of Avengers
by free man writer
Summary: The World is becoming more chaotic by the day. in a time of crisis, an idea was formed to bring together a group of unique individuals with abilities and powers so that they can fight the battles that no single hero could. They are The League Of Avengers, earth's Mightiest Heroes
1. Chapter 1

The League Of Avengers Chapter 1: Forward, timeline and Prologue

 **My next big project, this is something that has been in the works since I started this account several years ago. I have been wanting to do this not just cause it was a good idea. I am doing this because I whole heartedly love DC and Marvel comics, TV shows, movies etc. and in essence this is my tribute to them.**

 **It has taken some time and planning in establishing the world of a mixed DC and marvel.**

 **I know you people are smart enough to figure this world out as I go along with it. I will not make anyone from DC or Marvel overly powerful. That being said, I may at times show to be a bit more Marvel bias when it comes to certain scenarios and arcs cause even though I love DC just as equally, I grew up primarily reading Marvel comics. That being said the same goes for Marvel as there will be times where the DC characters will shine brighter than there competition.**

 **This statement isn't written to rile anyone up, this is just my honest opinion and statement**

 **So as you know there are thousands of fantastic comic book storylines in both franchises and I am going to be doing a lot of them into this crossover. Of course there will be variations to them so they could fit the narratives but you will see them ;). I will also be creating my own storylines that will draw inspiration from other popular tales from the comics.**

 **This crossover might just be one of, if not, the most ambitious project I have done. It is going to be extremely difficult to pull off something like this because of the sheer overload of heroes and villains I have at my disposal.**

 **Making this team alone was an absolute nightmare and challenge and I'm still having problems getting a distinct set of heroes that will be the forefront of this crossover for some time. Yes there will obviously be other teams fighting alongside them like the X-men, titans, Fantastic Four, the various Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Galaxy and so on. And I'm really torn between either introducing them and putting them into one big sixteen man team right away in a four to six part story arc OR starting out with maybe 6 to 10, then gradually add on more teammates until it reaches something like 16 to 20. AND OH MY GOD, just selecting the team member were hard enough. I knew for a fact that the DC trinity and the Avengers Trinity (That's what I call Thor, Iron Man and Cap) are a must for the team in the beginning. It's the rest that are gonna be difficult. But what I will do is just…you know what fuck it. You'll see all the members eventually. By the end it will probably be a total of 24 members until I supersize that shit like they always do.**

 **Anyway it's going to take a bit for this story to gain some traction since I already have three other crossovers that currently hold up a good portion of my time. But I promise you this. This crossover will be a crossover of epic proportions.**

 **It's the Marvel/DC crossover you've all been waiting for. Sure there are some good Marvel/DC crossovers here and there, but I'm gonna be honest cause I am very blunt with my opinions, not many really capture my attentions as well as everyone else's. There is just no REALLY amazing Marvel/DC crossovers, and I hope to be the equalizer**

 **I hope that this will be the crossover that will wow many, and I'm really stretching it here but I want this to be one of the best fanfics on this site.**

 **This is a lucrative endeavor that I am doing on my own, the only aid being the feedback and reviews I get from you the fans and all of the comic books, comic book movies, comic book TV shows etc. I have read and seen to this point. Since this is also a crossover based solely on the two biggest comic book franchises of all time, expect one shots here and there, cause that would make sense in something like this.**

 **So since this will be a heavily character and story driven crossover I need you all to start throwing out stories from the comic books, animated TV shows, movies and so on cause I will be taking sources from all of them. Any and all that you would like to see. Most of them will more than likely appear. And if you have any ideas for your own storyline you would like to see come to life, I will see if I can incorporate it into the narrative or if it will fit in to the story at all.**

 **I'm just really excited to finally be able to start this after so long. Feels right and I just wanna have fun writing about two of the most important things in my life, DC and Marvel.**

 **So now that I'm done with stating the reasons why I want to make this let me just give a quick rundown on the timeline.**

 **I won't really be going depth with everything from the birth of the universe to now. I will only detail everything from WWII to modern times, since surprise, surprise, that's when the Cap and the Justice Society was around. And from then on that's how the DC/Marvel universe will be like.**

 **Hell it's not even consistent, I'm just gonna have Nick Fury give you guys a very brief glimpse into the chaotic world that is a combined DC and Marvel**

 **Timeline**

 **Before the Big Bang- Galan's civilization existed along with the dark elves who resided within the dark matter of the Universe**

 **THE BIG BANG- Galan attempts to prevent the coming of the big bang by sacrificing himself. However this fails. He absorbs the energy, merges with other godly beings and became Galactus. The dark elves survive the big bang and relocate to a new planet.**

 **The nine realms are gathered under the watchful eye of the first king of Asgard**

 **The Green Lantern corps is formed**

 **The Nova corps is formed**

 **The Kree Empire flourishes**

 **The Skrull Empire ascends into the stars**

 **The new gods are born**

 **Apokolips is created, Darksied as its ruler**

 **Thanos, the mad Titan leaves his home world**

 **A bunch of other stuff, not that important for the moment**

 **3000 B.C- En Sabah nur is born, soon to become Apocalypse. He traverses the world before discovering more ancient alien technology. He goes into suspended animation, awaiting the day when more mutants would arrive.**

 **During this period in time, at one point in the 1700's, Logan Howlett was born along with a multitude of other important heroes and villains that we will learn about later on**

 **1918- Steve Rogers is born**

 **Around the same time, other key figures were born. These people would later form the Justice Society of America during WWII**

 **1926- Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes**

 **1929- the Great Depression**

 **1934- Rumors of vigilantes begin circulating across America**

 **1939- WWII begins**

 **1941- America joins the war, prompting the creation of Project rebirth. At the same time, The Justice Society of America is formed, consisting of Wildcat, firebrand, Lantern, Jay Garrick, John Hammond, Namor and Kent Nelson**

 **1942- Steve Rogers is chosen to be the first candidate for Project rebirth. He becomes Captain America**

 **1943- while on his small propaganda tour, Captain America discovers that his best friend Bucky Barnes is being held captive along with future howling commandos and the Justice societies Firebrand, Lantern, Wildcat and the Human torch.**

 **He moves to rescue them and along the way meets Logan.**

 **Captain America rescues his best friend, and all the prisoners. The justice society and the commandos anoint Captain America as the leader of this now joint unit**

 **January 1945- Bucky Barnes is lost during an assault op on Skulls top scientist Zola**

 **May 1945- Captain America is listed MIA**

 **Throughout the following decades occasional heroes crop up here and there until the modern new millennia with the superhero boom**

 **And now, we reach today**

 **2016**

Nick Fury(Samuel L Jackson) was alone in an empty meeting room

He stood in his trademark trench coat, eyepatch and a modified Shield uniform.

Behind him on the holo table were a stack of files, various papers and pictures of interest scattered about.

Some of the pictures showed individuals that were caught in action performing various feats of either heroism or villainy.

'There seems to be an abundant supply of both the past decade' Fury mused within his thoughts

Over the past 10 to 15 years, Meta-humans, Mutants, super humans, inhumans and so on have been cropping up across the globe at an alarming rate. Though the general everyday population still outweighs there numbers by the billions, Fury can't disregard the fact that there are individuals who are more than powerful to bring countries to its knees if one wanted to.

It just hasn't happened yet. Not since World War II, since the destruction of HYDRA had the world been so globally threatened.

But Nick Fury was no fool.

When he had a gut feeling, he knew that something big was coming.

It was only a matter of time.

Someone or something is going to do a certain deed that is so grand, he knew that no hero could handle it alone.

And for that….

"Bring up the 'Initiative' file" Fury said to the voice command

….He would need a response team.

Fury turned around, facing the rotating files and pictures of multiple Heroes and Heroines that would be a part of the 'Avengers Initiative'.

A collection of superheroes that could take on the challenges and battle no single hero could.

However the biggest question is, who will be a part of this team? And an even bigger question, can these people actually put aside their egos and own agendas to become something more? Or will they fall apart by the numbers with ease?

Fury sighed. He looked at the files and saw eight individuals before him with three others below them.

"So are these the ones?" A feminine voice said from behind "Talk about a ragtag MVP list. Still can't believe Stark made the cut"

"Aw come on Nat" Another female said to the one right next to her "They look like a merry bunch"

"It will be up to you to keep them in check" Fury said "Well…as much as you can"

"Easier said than done" A blonde female stepped into the light "I mean Nat and I can get some order, but you forget that Clint is going to be a part of this team"

"Which means that he'll goad the others into doing stupid stuff just as much as he does it" Nat added

"Indeed" Fury said "So keep your boyfriend in check Canary"

"Aw, let him have his fun" Dinah Lance said "I think he'll get along with them"

"It's not about one guy getting along with a group" Fury said "This is the entire team that this randomizer made for the start of the initiative"

"And boy did it pick some heavy weights" Black Widow remarked, bringing up several before her.

"Captain America" Nat said aloud "I honest to god can't believe he's still alive"

"You already spoke to him haven't you?" Canary asked the head of shield to which he nodded in confirmation

"I've met and spoken to them all" Fury said

"The Hulk?" Canary said with some trepidation

"Not the brawn but the brain" Fury argued "Doctor Banner is brilliant to say the least"

"Don't we have that with Stark?' Nat asked

"And Wayne" Fury added

"Seems like a lot of muscle power as well" Canary said "Hulk and Superman. Those two demi-gods I've been hearing about"

"The Flash?" Nat said in surprise "I'm surprise he qualified for the all-stars team"

"Enough" Fury said "This is the team…..Well I hope it is. This is more of a gamble if anything"

"Hey, I'm confident everything will work out" Canary said reassuringly "You haven't lead us astray yet"

"But you can't deny it is a risk that can lead to unpredictable results and consequences" Nat stated her opinion "Bringing together eleven superheroes for the task of safe-guarding humanity. We're no Justice Society of America, I could tell ya that much"

"It all depends on how things turn out" Said a new male voice

"Clint" Canary said happily, walking over to give her lover a deep kiss

"Hey babe" Clint said affectionately

"Agent Barton" Fury greeted the master archer "I Take it the mission was a success"

"The cube is locked away at the research facility in Arizona" Hawkeye said right away "Dr. Selvig is already studying it"

"Good to know" Fury said "When you all return to your quarters you will find a mission file waiting for you"

"Oh goody" Clint said a false excited tone "What could it possibly be that needs the attention of Hawkeye, world's greatest marksmen"

"I need a lookout" Fury bluntly informed with a wry grin of triumph

Clint simply deadpanned at the Director of shield.

"You are…a total asshole sometimes" Hawkeye replied

"I own your ass Barton" Fury said, victorious pose and all

Clint rolled his eyes, coincidentally landing on one of the candidates for the initiative.

"The Flash?" Clint said "He seems like an oddball choice. Out of all these guys I thought Stewart would have been a candidate"

"He's off world right now" Fury replied "Can't rely on him"

"Same for the hammer swinger than" Clint said "Blondie left after that whole storm in Puente Antiguo with metal laser head. Hasn't been seen since"

"Not to mention that amazon chick" Dinah chipped in "She's been a legend really. Fought alongside Cap back in World War II"

"Not a legend anymore" Nat said "I heard she has been sighted in Washington DC, actually meeting with the US government"

"And that bat dude just screams social charity case" Clint quipped

"Then we'll just have to make do without Them" Fury said in finality walking away to exit the room when Clint stopped him again

"Are you really sure about this Fury?" Clint said in total seriousness, looking at his superior

Nat and Dinah shared a glance before looking back at the archer.

"You know that if you're all for this, I've got your back and support one hundred percent" Clint said "But I need to know that this has your complete support as well. It's a gamble and I don't want this to just be thrown away"

Fury didn't respond at first, his back to his top three best agents.

The director then glanced back to the archer, a confident smirk on his face.

"Well now you know that it does have my full support" Fury said with reassurance "Cause you just made it so. You were my first pick after all"

Clint blinked in surprise and a bit of shock. He never got that kind of praise from Fury. Ever!

Glancing down, Clint momentarily doubted himself before steeling his resolve, now more confident than ever.

He took one last look at the list, naming down the roster

'Cap, Superman, Batman, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Flash and Wonder Woman' He thought to himself 'Let's see what you're really made of'

 **Ok now let me start of by saying that this was not the original start for this crossover. The original had at least close to 30,000 words and I wasn't even ¾ quarters done.**

 **So I realized that it was taking way WAY to fucking long to complete.**

 **By the time I would have finished, it would have been the fall of 2016.**

 **So I decided it'd be better to cut it down and settle for this small intro to the grander scheme of things cause trust me, this fucker is going to be HUGE**

 **After all, the next chapter will be long enough to sate any and all with this mega-crossover.**

 **But that didn't mean I up and deleted all that hard work in one keystroke.**

 **No, I saved that for the spinoff simply titled League of Avengers Backstories. Name pretty much says it all.**

 **Now it should be pretty obvious that I have decided to follow the Avengers movie format in bringing the team together with some obvious twists that will truly be the catalyst that will bring together 11 of earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Not really much else to say other than me being completely excited in getting this thing started.**

 **Leave me ideas for story arcs and characters and all that shit in the reviews or PM me**

 **Special shout out to BioshockerN7 for being a huge help as well as Spartan-626 and everyone else who've been pitching me ideas for this crossover**

 **All that's left to say is strap in and enjoy the ride. Let the fun begin comrades**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see the love for this but the reviews…well I can't deny that's one of the more unique reviews I've gotten for a story seriously some it actually made no sense to me and I'm a huge comic book sweaty. Anon, looking at you. You literally….. I can't even describe what I read or saw, you guys gotta see it to believe it. Go look up the reviews of chapter one to see the madness that I call a fellow comrade of comic book geekdom**

 **Still, I'm grateful that the crossover is gaining followers and favorites, that's all I can really ask for. Now this is the chapter where the fun begins.**

 **Now this story is getting inspiration from all sources, Comic books, movies, tv shows and so on. The Marvel Cinematic Universe will be a huge influence as well as DC's new 52 but again I'm taking in everything. Storylines with obvious changes to fit the narrative as well as original content that will come to me in time.**

 **God there is so much fucking content it's not even funny, it's mind blowing really.**

 **I have two universes with decades, DECADES, worth of stories, From two UNIVERSES that have their own alternate realities and all that shit, god this is gonna be fun and challenging**

 **Oh and Pyrojack, regarding the Hawkeye and Black Canary pairing, that has been in the works since I began developing this crossover. I'm saying this HERE AND NOW, I'll repeat it probably several more times but there are certain heroes and heroines that WILL NOT be appearing in this crossover. Green Arrow, Mockingbird, The Sentry, Ares(Marvel version) Wonder Man and Hercules being some of the first select few that come to mind. I'd like to hear you're voices on who should also be excluded(Hero wise and maybe some villains). Some DC heroes for example since I've only taken out Green Arrow. It's really favoritism speaking here cause to me, Hawkeye is one of the greatest Avengers, of all time, period. Sorry GA, you are freakishly awesome in your own right but Hawkeye won the Death Battle.**

 **So…am I missing anything?**

 **If I didn't say this in the previous chapter, this opening arc is based on the Avengers movie**

 **Hmmm since this is a very personal project I still will need help regarding scenarios and such from basic interactions to story arcs themselves.**

 **Please don't forget to give me ideas and such in the Reviews or Message me personally**

 **A pairing idea came up in one of my PMs. Batman X Black Widow. Would that work? Give me your thoughts and opinion. And don't forget about other pairing ideas**

 **OH and this is really important. Should Loki enlist the aid of other villains, like the wrecking crew. Please leave your thoughts in the Review section or PM me**

 **I think that's all for now**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

The League Of Avengers Chapter 2: Some Assembly required part 1: Let's meet the team

A being of great power sat upon a throne overlooking the endless cosmos in a realm far removed from Earth.

The being simply sat there, eyes closed in contemplation with a sense of tranquility.

The silence was rather comforting. One would find a sense of solace and peace in this collection of rocks amongst the stars.

Of course the silence was not to last

"The Tesseract has awakened" A disembodied, malevolent voice spoke up

The beings eyes slowly opened. As if sensing this, the servant continued to speak.

"It is on a little world" The Other said with distaste "A human world. They would wield its power…"

A man garbed in green and gold robes and armor is handed a golden scepter, fitted with a blue gem surrounded by silver blades.

"But our ally knows its working as they never will" The Other monologued "He is ready to lead our force. Our Chitauri, will follow"

In an undisclosed location, a single Chitauri slips on its mask which is soon followed up when light shines on the legions of Chitauri warriors

"The World will be his" The Other spoke on, more passionate now "The Universe, yours. And the humans? What can they do but burn?"

 _Earth_

The Shield base stationed in New Mexico is in a state of total disarray and panic. Shield agents left and right frantically moved about to get equipment and personnel out of the facility.

Up above, a helicopter descends down unto the ground.

Standing a few feet away from the landing zone of the Chopper was Agent Coulson.

The chopper landed and out came Maria Hill and Nick Fury, Director of Shield.

The director and Hill approached Coulson.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked the agent

"That's just it Director" Coulson replied, removing his sun glasses "We don't know"

Coulson lead the two into the Radiation section of the facility with staff running by them, taking only the essentials.

"Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago" Coulson explained the situation

"NASA didn't authorize any testing" Hill said in confusion

"He didn't" Coulson said grimly "He wasn't even in the room, spontaneous event"

"It turned itself on?" Hill said in clear befuddlement and a hint of concern

"What are the energy levels now?" Fury asked

"Climbing" Coulson answered "When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac"

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury asked

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour" Coulson said

"Do better" Nick said and Coulson nodded, turning back to do just that

Hill and Fury continued down to where the Tesseract was being held, the base shaking once more.

"Sir" Hill spoke up "Evacuation may be futile"

"We should tell them all to go back to sleep?" Fury sarcastically asked

"If we can't control the Tesseract's, there may not be a minimum safe-distance" Hill argued

"I need you to make sure that the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out" Fury said, not even acknowledging her comment

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 tech on a truck and gone" Fury said with finality, eyeing Hill intently

Maria knew there was no point in arguing. She turned to the two agents near her, ordering them to follow her.

Nick Fury continued down alone, arriving at the large hollowed out room where the Tesseract was held Compact Muon Solenoid Coil Chamber. The more leveled, lower ceiling part of the room was where multiple high tech stations were set up to monitor, observe and experiment on the cube.

"Talk to me doctor" Fury said, announcing his arrival

Dr. Selvig popped out from behind a computer. He briefly eyed the tesseract as it was glowing radiantly with flare rings shooting out.

"Director" Selvig spoke, moving to speak to Fury

"Anything we know for certain?" Fury asked

"The Tesseract is misbehaving" Selvig said wryly

"Is that supposed to funny?"

"No" Selvig said grimly "The Tesseract is not only active, she's…misbehaving"

"How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asked

"She's an energy source" Selvig said rebutted "If we turn the power off, she turns it back on. If we reach peak level…"

Selvig didn't need to finish that statement. He just let it hang in the air to insinuate the kind of trouble they were in right now

"We've prepared for this, doctor" Fury argued "Harnessing Energy from space"

"We don't have the harness" Selvig said in turn "Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation"

Fury looked back at the doctor, irony written all over his face at that comment

"That can be harmful" Fury said "Where's Barton?"

"The hawk?" Selvig asked in amusement, gesturing his thumb behind him "Up in his nest as usual"

And as Selvig stated, there was none other than Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. Clad in tactical gear, he was leaning against the railing of his makeshift little crow's nest, eyeing the activity below him with keen eyes. That was when his earpiece chimed in.

"Agent Barton Report" The voice of Fury rang in his ear

He moved quickly, rappels down to meet with Fury. The two began walking around the facility in a discreet manner, not disturbing any of the faculty on hand.

"I gave you this detail so you can keep a close eye on things" Fury said

"Right, keep me from personal time with Canary" Clint remarked

"Clint" Fury deadpanned

"Well you know me director" Clint said "I see better from a distance"

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked

Over on the other side, one of the attendants called Selvig over in concern, the doctor not hesitating to rush over to the station.

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end" Hawkeye listed off all the things he picked up

The last point caught Fury's attention.

"At this end?" He asked, the silent question being 'meaning?'

"Well yeah" Clint said as if it was obvious "The cube is a doorway that opens to the other end of space right? Well doors open both sides"

Of course, just as Barton finished that statement that's when shit begins to go down.

Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly- the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Big enough where both agents Hill and Coulson can feel and they're at different ends of the facility.

The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam, much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the device that monitors the Tesseract.

The great maelstrom beam fires the Tesseract energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. A black hole is created from the vortex. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet.

Then... heavy breathing is heard from the platform. Shield guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it.

The figure is garbed in a cloak like armor, green and gold being it's primary colors. And within this beings hand was a scepter. And who is this beings identity?

Loki, god of mischief

Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stands up, holding the scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear" Fury said

Loki barley glances down at his weapon before rearing back to fire a beam of blue exploding energy right at fury, who was then tackled by Barton, barley avoiding the shot.

All hell breaks loose. Machine gun fire echoed all around the hollowed room, the shield men firing at Loki. The bullets easily bounce off his body, his alien physiology coming into play.

The god of Mischief jumped off the platform, instantly impaling a guard with his scepter, killing him instantly. The other guard next to him attacked only to suffer an instant death thanks to a blue energy blast that seemingly vaporized him.

More machine gun fire from the other two shield guards caught the attention of Loki. He quickly dispatched the two with his throwing knives, getting them both in the neck.

Barton and several other agents began firing at Loki who only turned towards them, firing another blast of energy. Clint jumped out of the way and the energy blast killed another agent.

Loki stood back a bit, actually in partial shock at just how fast he turned the entire place to shit.

"Ok" Clint groaned, struggling a bit to get back up "Let's try that again and not get our asses handed to us"

Loki went up to Barton who jumped up ready to fight only to be back handed away.

"Ow" Clint rubbed his cheek "Save that bitch slap for an actual bitch next time"

Loki simply began looking around when he spotted several agents coming to. Fury also got up and saw just in time for Loki to place the blade of his scepter onto the hearts of one of his men.

At first the man looked ready to fight when his eyes turned black then to a blue that matched the jewel.

Fury moved quickly, grabbing a briefcase placed near the Tesseract. Carefully taking the Tesseract out of its holder, he placed it into the case, shaking his hand a bit from the heat.

Fury moved to leave when…

"Don't" Loki said, not even looking at him "I still need that"

Fury slowly looked back at the god "This doesn't need to get any messier"

"Of course it does" Loki said "I've come too far for anything else"

Loki then swiveled round to face Fury and with grandiose…

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose"

"Loki?" Selvig said in realization as he stood up "Brother of Thor?"

Loki sent the doctor a scathing look

"We have no quarrel with your people" Fury stated

"An ant, has no quarrel with a boot" Loki said whimsically

"You planning to step on us?" Now there was a hard edge to Fury's voice

"I come with glad tidings" Loki said in innocence "Of a world made free"

"Free from what?" Clint asked "That god awful thing you call a sense of fashion?"

"Freedom" Loki said with a sense of foreboding "Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…"

Like a gunslinger, Loki whirled round facing Selvig. He places the scepter onto the scientists heart and like the several other agents that were unfortunate enough to get the glow stick of destiny to the chest, Selvig was now under the control of Loki.

"You will know peace" Loki said

"Yeah you say peace" Fury said, not even bothering to hide his complete disbelief "I kind of think you mean the other thing"

From the vacuum chamber ceiling, the Tesseracts energy was converging into one pulsing source that was rapidly building towards an implosion.

"Sir, Fury is delaying us right now" One of the Shield Personnel spoke up "This place will blow in a few minutes and bring down an avalanche of rocks. He means to bury us"

"Like the Pharaohs of old" Fury said

"He's right" Selvig added, now at another computer reading out the convulsing energy "The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got a few minutes before it goes critical"

"Well then" Loki said looking to his newest servants

Wordlessly they all pulled out their guns, firing at Fury and Clint. Fury got hit in the chest as Clint dived out of the way.

Clint whipped out his pistol only to go flying back as Loki shot a blue energy blast at him that blew up the ground in front of him.

Loki moved to leave, a shield agent grabbing the briefcase to hand it over to Selvig.

Clint Barton was in a daze right now, trying to get his bearings straight. He barely managed to get a glimpse of Loki exiting the room.

He exhaled in pain, but regardless with great resolve and strength, Hawkeye sat back up and got to his feet with whatever he could muster before moving to pursue Loki.

"Hill" Fury strained out as he sat up, pulling out the bullet from his vest "Do you copy?"

"Sir?" Hill asked

"We have an intruder in the base" Fury explained, getting to his feet "He has the Tesseract along with Dr. Selvig and several Shield personnel"

Then he heard gunshots on the other end

"I think I just met them" Hill grunted. Fury heard the sound of an explosion

"Moving to pursue" Hill said

"Not without me" Chimed in the voice o f Barton

Fury began to run as the shaking intensified to the point where cracks were forming on the walls.

"Get the Tesseract back" Fury instructed his agents.

With the duo, Hill and Clint jumped into a jeep.

Hill gunned the acceleration in order to catch up to the stolen jeeps that Loki and his newly acquired slaves commandeered to escape the shield base. Apparently Loki had gotten his hands on other Shield agents along the way

Clint was firing at one of the jeeps that had three men firing back at him with machine guns.

"Oh yeah, this is fair" Clint mused "Three against one. Why am I not surprised?"

"Just shoot" Hill said also firing her gun at the other two jeeps that were ahead of them, the lead on of course holding Loki.

Clint of course chose not to respond and instead answered with three perfect headshots. He then switched over to aim at Loki only to narrowly duck a bolt of blue energy that Loki sent at him.

"Ok seriously? That's starting to get annoying" Clint gritted out

Fury, meanwhile, has at last made it to his chopper just a s the ground beneath it began to crumble and sink into the earth.

Back with Clint and Hill, they had managed to take out the other jeep, leaving only Loki's.

Of course, The god of mischief wasn't going to make it easy. So with an evil grin and a twirl of his hand, dozens more trucks appeared

"Oh you gotta be kidding me" Clint yelled out in frustration, pulling out a second pistol "This guy can do this?! What is this?!"

"Illusions" Hill cried out as one she fired out flickered for a moment "We have to find the real one"

"Find the real one eh?" Clint murmured to himself, his eyes narrowing.

Agent Barton showed why he was called Hawkeye. In less than a few seconds, Clint managed to distinguish the real Loki and shot at him.

This somewhat surprised and irked the god. With a snarl, Loki aimed at Clint who was ready to duck when at the last second he fired at the ceiling.

The ceiling caved in but Hill gunned it, driving past the falling rubble.

Then, the entire cave and facility began to shake violently.

The residue energy from the Tesseract had at long last reached an unstable point, sending out a violent explosion. The entire base began to implode before collapsing down into the Earth.

Loki's jeep managed to escape the collapsing cave but sadly Clint and Hill were trapped, a boulder falling onto the back of their car, stopping them in place. Thankfully though, they only received slight injuries.

Loki's vehicle kept on driving out into the open fields of New Mexico when Fury's helicopter flew overhead.

Loki glared at the chopper. The side door opened, Fury leaning out with gun in hand.

The mischief make simply lifted up his scepter and fired.

Fury felt the chopper lurch to the side, angling itself where he fell back into his seat. the pilot leveled out the chopper allowing Fury to re-continue his futile attempt at stopping the exiled Asgardian.

Loki aimed at Fury once more, and this time his aim held true. He shot another blue beam, hitting the top of the chopper. With that, the helicopter swerved in the air, the pilot trying what he could to stay airborne.

This of course was all Loki needed to get away.

The chopper crash landed albeit intact. Fury stumbled out in time to see the Jeep drive off into the distance several of his men, Selvig AND the Tesseract in the hands of a maniac.

Fury could only stare out into the horizon, the dust of Loki's jeep barely visible.

"Director?" Fury's walkie chimed in, Coulson's voice coming through "Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force" Fury informed all those listening in on the line "I have men down. Hill? Barton?"

Clint and Hill get out from their car, a bit wobbly from the chase.

"We're fine here director" Hill responded

"But we still have some men under" Clint said grimly, looking back into the pile of rocks

"Sound the general call" Fury began instructing his agents "I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that brief case"

"Roger that" Hill said

"Coulson, get back to base" Fury said into the Walkie "This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war"

A beat of silence

"What do we do now, sir?' Coulson asked

Fury didn't respond, thinking on what to say or even do.

'Is it too soon?' Fury thought to himself before answering

 _Scene cut to Russia_

Out in the outskirts, near a railroad, a still in construction building is being occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a large, Russian General along with a dozen of his best thugs.

Before them was a bound Natasha Romanov to a chair. Her lip was a bit bloody but her pose and glare remained confident and unbroken.

"I did not expect to spend my night like this" Luchkov spoke to Natasha in Russian

"I know how you wanted this evening to go" Nat remarked casually in Russian as well "Believe me, this is better"

"I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items" Luchkov asked, still speaking in Russian

This prompted one of the taller men to walk over to Natasha and tip her chair a bit over the edge. Nat was startled momentarily when her eyes caught a figure up in the rafters.

On one of the railings was the crouching figure of her partner and best friend, Dinah Lance AKA The Black Canary.

The blonde was look down at her red head friend, having a smug smirk that said 'how much longer are you gonna keep up this act?'.

Nat's lips almost twitched into a smirk, but she held strong, simply giving Canary a look to make her wait for the right moment.

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business" Nat said

"Soholob?" Luchkov said with a laugh "Your reputation is quite a progression. The Famous Black Widow. Nothing but a pretty face"

"You think I'm pretty?" Nat asked, hoping to get a reaction out of the man

Luchkov instead ignores her, moving towards a table with tools. He picked up some pliers making the tall thug holding her over the edge grab her jaw, forcing her mouth open.

"We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well,..." Luchkov looked back at Widow, this time in English ""You may have to write it down"

Suddenly, the entire tense situation was broken by the sound of a cellphone. Everyone looked towards a confused weaselly looking thug pull out a phone in confusion before answering it.

"Da?" The thug asked.

He then look over to Luchkov

"It is for you" He said in Russian

Luchkov snatched it out of his thugs hand and spoke angrily in Russian into the phone

"You listen here…"

Luchkov was thusly interrupted by none other than Agent Coulson.

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby" Coulson said in total seriousness

His voice was heard by most of the thugs, who all glanced at each other nervously.

Luchkov timidly places the phone between Widows shoulder and cheek.

"We need you to come in" Coulson said right away

"Are you kidding me? I'm working" Natasha said incredulously

"This takes precedence" Coulson stated

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything" Nat argued

"I not, give her everything" Luchkov says lamely

Nat just shoots the man a look

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now"

"Natasha" Coulson said in complete seriousness "It's time, The Initiative has been initiated"

Widows knew what had to be done now. She briefly glanced up, making eye contact with her partner. Canary nodded.

Widow gestured her head at Luchkov, prompting him in taking the phone back.

Canary stood up and inhaled

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

All the men save for Nat, dropped to their knees, clutching their ears in effort to block out the 'ear'-splitting sound of the Canary cry.

Canary took the opportunity to drop in, landing hard on a thug. She then jumped up performing a split kick to the heads of two more men. Natasha then nudged herself to where she fell, then rolled over to the weasel looking thug tripping him with a kick.

Then with a great feat of flexibility and strength, Nat did a front flip, breaking the restraining chair on top of the down weasel thug.

Now free, she did a hand flip over to Canary the two momentarily back to back before engaging the remaining men.

Canary ducked a sloppy swing, upper cutting the man into his friends behind him.

He was pushed back, stumbling forward to Lance only to meet a powerful roundhouse kick to the face courtesy of Black Canary.

Widow elbowed a man in the cheek

She rolled forward to trip another man, knocking him out with punch to the face

Canary meanwhile aught a man in a hurricanrana.

She bent back, using her legs to toss him into the powerful heel kick of Black Widow.

They made quick work of the rest of the men.

Once that was done, Nat grabbed a stunned Luchkov and a hanging nearby chain.

She wrapped the chain around Luchkovs ankle and pushed him down the open floor, leaving him dangling.

Canary picks up the phone on the ground, Nat picking up her shoes.

Coulson was listening the whole time simply waiting for the girls to respond.

"So what's the mission?" Nat asked, Canary putting the phone on speaker

"We'll have to bring them in" Coulson said to the two agents "Clint has already been dispatched to get our speedster. Canary you get the brooding one, Nat you get the big guy"

"Phil, you know Stark trusts me as far as he can throw me" Nat wryly joked

"Oh" Coulson said, amused "I've got Stark, Nat. You got the big guy"

Canary and Widow stopped in their tracks, glancing at one another.

"Bozhe moi" Nat said

 _Central City_

Barry Allen was currently at CCPD, in his little lab thoroughly examining a case right now.

He was studying a blood sample from a car wreckage that was clearly no accident.

"Hey Barry" A male voice pulled him out from his work

"Joe" Barry greeted his father figure "How are ya?"

"Oh you know, the same old usual insanity in the city" Joe casually said in turn

"I bet" Barry said with a smirk, swiveling his chair around to face his foster father

"Iris has had another riveting interview with the two speedsters of Central City" Joe joked with his foster son "Yet another hard earned victory against the Rogues"

Joe chuckled "Man I don't even know how they keep up with you all the time"

"I can't deny it though Joe" Barry admitted "They are becoming much harder to beet. Leonard is really clever"

"Hmm" Joe hummed "Shame he's a crook"

"That can freeze my ass where I stand" Barry stated "He's beaten me just as much as I've beaten him"

"Well at least you've still got a challenge" Joe said, the two sharing a chuckle

"Then I hope you're ready for the real challenge" said a different male voice

The two officers looked towards the entrance to Barry's lab.

"Clint Barton?" Barry said in surprise "I haven't seen you in a year"

"Yeah, well I'm here to call in that favor you owe me" Clint said with a grin

"Uh for those of us in here who have no idea what you guys are talking about" Joe spoke up "Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know Barry?"

"I'm Clint Barton" The archer replied "Agent of Shield. I'm here for Barry for a very special mission. And as to how I know him. I'm part of shield… we know everything basically….to an extent…well when the situation really calls for it now that I think about it. Also I helped Barry out with a certain Shark problem last year"

"A walking talking shark twice my size" Barry reminisced "I still can't believe that even after all the crap I've seen over the years"

"UH" Joe once again cut in "So what is it that you need to speak to Barry to?"

"If you recall, Fury came to visit you a few times throughout the years" Clint said

"Yeah, it was honestly starting to get on my nerves" Barry murmured

"Something has come up" Clint said in a no-nonsense attitude "Something that requires you're fields of expertise and abilities"

That made Barry raise an eyebrow. He and Joe shared a look

"SHIELD and Fury needs me?" Barry said "For what?"

Clint actually chuckled, surprising them both

"Sorry, I don't know why you saying Shield AND Fury made me laugh" Clint said "Anyway it's not just you Barry. We're bringing in quite the crew to be honest"

"Really? What kind of people are we talking about?" Barry asked curiously

"Well if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Clint shot back with a grin

"UGH, please don't tell me you're going for the whole enigmatic bullshit" Barry groaned

Clint just laughed.

"But why do you need to bring Barry in for this one mission?" Joe asked the marksman "What's so special about this one thing that you need to pull Barry and several other people from their homes?"

Clint looked Joe dead in the eye

"Cause we're trying to save the world from the apocalypse" Clint said with a shrug "What're you gonna do?"

 _India_

It was a crowded slum, bustling with activity even in the middle of the night with traders, workers and the such all going about their business.

Currently a little girl was frantically running through the slums, rapidly passing by people to get to her destination.

She runs into a tiny shack, jumping up the stairs. The first thing she spots is a Caucasian man washing himself at the sin, only to be stopped by a woman before she can get up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" The woman says in Hindi(Is it Hindi? I don't know please tell me) "There is a sickness! Here you must leave"

"Can you help me?" The girl desperately asked "It's my father, he isn't waking up"

It was at this point that the man asked her to calm down and explain to him as to why she was here.

"My father…" The girl says slowly, trailing off, looking over to see two children lying down, one coughing. There sat what one could guess to be the father of the two.

The foreigner crouched down, pointing to the kids.

"Like them?" He asks in Hindi

The girl simply raises all the money she has in the world, teary eyed.

"Please"

Banner and the little girl hastily run nearly to the edge of town. The little girl gets ahead of herself, before she is stopped by the man. A local government car drives by, making him stop to obscure his face from them.

Seeing the coast was clear, the doctor follows the little girl into the house. As soon as he walks in, the man spots the little girl going into a room….only to jump out a window.

The doctor is left standing there, feeling like a complete tool.

"Should've got paid up front, Banner" Bruce chides himself

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress…"

Natasha Romanoff walk's out from the cover of a clothe

"You picked a hell of a place to settle" She finished

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret" Bruce states calmly

"Then what is it? Yoga?" Nat jokingly asked

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart" Bruce noted, looking out a window "I take it that the whole place is surrounded"

"Just you and me" Nat assures

"And your actress buddy" Bruce said "Is she a spy too? Do they always start that young?"

"I did" Nat said with a bit of steel in her tone

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff?" Bruce asks as if he were asking what the weather was like today "Because that's not gonna work out for everyone"

"No, no, of course not" Nat brushed off "I'm here on behalf of shield"

"Shield" Bruce muttered to himself "How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, doctor" Nat replied "We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent"

"Why?"

"Fury seems to trust you" Nat said with a shrug "But now I need you to come in"

"What if I said no?" Bruce threw out there

"I'll persuade you" Nat said with a hint of seduction, though Banner didn't seem to catch it

"What if the…other guy says no?" He adds

"It's been more than a year without an incident" Nat argues, now pulling back a chair to sit on in front of a table "I don't think you wanna break that streak"

"I don't always get what I want" Bruce said sardonically

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe" Nat said solemnly

"Ah, well those I actively try to avoid" Bruce said dryly

"This is the Tesseract." Natasha pulls out her phone, showing an image of it to Banner "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet"

"What does Fury want me to do?" Bruce asked, taking a look at it "Swallow it?"

"Well, he wants you to find it" Widow answered, leaning back "It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be"

"So Fury want's the monster"

"That's not what he told me"

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this"

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one is gonna put you in a…"

"STOP LYING TO ME" Bruce Banner roars uncharacteristically, slamming his fists onto the table

In the blink of an eye, Nat reacted by quickly grabbing the gun she h ad set underneath the table, shakingly pointing it at Bruce.

Realizing this, Bruce rose up hands raised with a sheepish smile

"I'm sorry, that was mean" Bruce admitted "I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?"

 _A beat_

"Natasha..." Bruce said, making the agent lower her gun, but still remain wary of him.

She placed her hand on her earpiece

"Stand down"

Outside, more than a few dozen Shield agents lower their guns

Banner looks at Nat, charming her with a smile

"Just you and me, right?"

Nat had the decency to fidget in slight embarrassment now that she had her guard down.

 _Smallville_

Clark Kent AKA Superman sighed contentedly, looking out at the sundown on the porch of where he grew up. In his hands was a plate of his moms famous apple pie that would make even the grouchiest of people sit down and happily eat in peace.

"Clark dear" His mother's voice came out from insides the houses kitchen

"Yeah Ma?" Clark yelled back

"If you need me and your father, we'll be watching some television"

"No problem Ma, just relax" Clark said good naturedly

"You know, you're every parents dream"

Clark blinked, looking ahead to see none other than Nick Fury himself standing before him.

"Fury?" Clark sat up a bit more only to stop when Fury made a hand gesture, signaling him to relax.

"Don't want to ruin your comfort in your own home" Fury said, climbing up the chairs to the porch. The director eyed the pie in Clarks hand

"Got any more of that?" Fury asked

Clark merely reached back for the open window, grabbing another plater resting there.

He handed it over to Fury who nodded in thanks. Fury used the fork to cut away a piece, eating it.

"Mmm" Fury hummed in pleasure as he chewed the piece "This, is some really good pie"

"You should thank my ma for that" Clark stated

"I think I will" Fury said

A moment of silence was shared between the two as they both enjoyed their pies.

Clark decided to be the one to break the silence

"You and I both know that this isn't a normal checkup Fury. Be honest with me, what's going on?"

Fury stared out at the fields, sighing after several seconds of contemplation

"You know how it is" Fury stated "World catastrophic events are always in motion, waiting for the right time to strike. We might have one on our hands right now"

Now Clark leaned in, setting aside his pie.

"Are you serious about this Fury?" Clark asked "I don't want to brought in only to hear that it's a false alarm"

"It's not" Fury said, looking right at Clark "I'm calling in quite a response team"

"Response team?" Clark said, now very befuddled "What, like some of those agents of shield?"

"No" Fury shook his head "I mean like some of those individuals with powers and abilities that are well beyond the comprehension of normal man"

"Like who?" Clark asked

"Well we have a few familiar names" Fury said "Couple of new ones you could say. You'll find out. Just be ready, Superman. The world is beginning to shift a lot faster than we had hoped. And how things will be afterwards, good or bad, the world will never be the same again"

Clark felt an unusual shiver down his spine. Fury's words held some serious weight to it.

"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked quietly

"Ever since World War II, the era of heroes vs villains, good vs evil has been a dead currency" Fury said cryptically "Not since the Justice Commandos had the world look to see a source of inspiration. A source where they can put their faith and safety in the hands of a group of people who are willing to fight and die for the belief of peace and democracy. It is high time that faith be rekindled. But the real test comes with the individuals themselves"

Fury just ended it there, walking down the porch and leaving a clearly confused and bemused Kryptonian.

"I'll send you the coordinates tomorrow" Fury called out, not looking back

 _Gotham City midnight_

Bruce Wayne AKA The Batman slumped back into his chair in the Bat cave, observing the multiple monitors he had on. Each monitor held all sorts of information ranging from one of his various villains to the GCPD network, to a charity event and etc. etc.

He currently had his helm of with his cape folded up into his suit.

"Master Bruce, You really should consider taking the night off" Said Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's most loyal confidant and best friend. The former British special ops soldier held a tray before the billionaire vigilante with a small dish of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and an empty cup with a bottle of scotch.

"I'm not hungry Alfred" Bruce said dismissed "Thanks though"

Alfred merely sighed, very much accustomed to this behavior.

"Then I may have to inform you of certain visitors" Alfred stated catching the attention of the Dark Knight

Batman swiveled his chair around to see none other than Black Canary.

"Hey Bruce" Canary greeted her friend happily "How've ya been?"

"Dinah" Bruce said pleasantly, a small smile on his face "I'm fine. How are you?'

"Oh you know, typical Shield agent stuff, busting up drug and weapons cartels, preventing nuclear war. The usual" Dina answered with a 'what're you gonna do?' shrug

"I can relate to that" Bruce commented

"We all can" Alfred quipped

"Oh, is that dinner?" Canary greedily jogged over to the plate, not even bothering to hide her intentions

"The least one could do is appreciate another's hard work" Alfred said simply

"Oh" Canary cooed "You always make the best, Al"

"Please enjoy" Alfred said, smiling this time

Canary began to dig in to the food, Bruce giving his butler a raised eyebrow.

Alfred gave him a look, expressing 'someone has to eat it'.

Sighing, Bruce turned back to face the elephant in the room…I don't think that expression works here

"This isn't a simple visit Dinah" Bruce said, getting right to the point "Whenever you come either you need help with something, or it's shield work. So…where's Fury?"

"Taking care of the others" Canary said, her mouth full of chicken

"Others?" Alfred inquired "What others?"

"Oh you know, people like us" Canary answered

That actually made Bruce raise his eyebrows in concern

"So…Fury's actually going through with it" Bruce stated

"Hey, in his own words, we need a response team" Canary said

"Is this, this Avengers Initiative I've heard of?" Alfred asked "I've been curious about this program. Fury came to Master Bruce about four years ago"

"I'm surprised that Fury still wants me" Bruce stated "I thought I made my point clear"

"And he heard it" Canary said, wiping her mouth clean "He just doesn't expect you to miss out on this. He's really adamant about you being on board"

"That's what he said about Stark" Bruce deadpanned "He told me he was only allowed on as a consultant"

"Why now though?" Alfred asked "This seems to be a bit of an out of place moment to bring together a team of superheroes of such a magnitude"

"We're facing a threat that could be a world catastrophic event" Canary said simply

Batman didn't reply. He just stared at the various screens, unmoving.

"IF this happens…." Batman began slowly "You do know that this world will only become more chaotic"

"It's already way on its way" Canary shot back with a knowing look "The world is become clustered with people who have the ability to change the world on a whim. All it takes is one"

"Who is this one?" Bruce asked, picking up on the subtle implication

Canary pulled out a datapad and handed it to Bruce

Bruce took it and studied the picture of said one that has begun to set the world in motion. His expression remained impassive, but Canary could see it in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked

 _Shield base_

Fury is currently standing in a room in front of several monitors, speaking to the world security council of shield

"This is out of line, Director" Said the Councilor in the middle "You're dealing with forces you can't control"

"You ever been in a war, Councilman?" Fury asked somewhat rhetorically "In a firefight? Did you feel an overabundance of control?"

"You're saying that this 'Asgard' has declared war on our planet?" The elder councilor said, ignoring Fury's questions

"Not Asgard" Fury said "Loki"

"He can't be working alone" A female councilor spoke "What about the other one? His brother?"

"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile" Fury answered "But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us"

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase 2" the Middle Elder councilman "This is exactly what it was for"

"Phase 2 is not ready yet" Fury cut him off "Our enemy is. We need a response team"

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down" The elder male Councilor said resolutely

"This isn't about the Avengers" Fury said exasperatedly

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks" The Elder pursued stubbornly

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team" Fury stated, more firmly this time "These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need"

"You believe?" A the female councilor asked

"War's are not won with sentiment, Director" The Male councilor said curtly

"No" Fury said "It's won by soldiers"

Speaking of Soldiers.

In a very forties like gym, there was none other than the worlds first Avenger, Captain America AKA Steve Rogers.

The enhanced super soldier was pounding away at a punching bag with each strike getting stronger and stronger.

While Steve punched away, memories of the war flashed into his mind

One was of Steve with his howling Commandos alongside John Hammond, Ted Grant and Jay Garrick racing through a forest under the assault of HYDRA

Another was him, the Commandos, the Justice Society and a new comer with claws on each hand landing on the beaches of Normandy

He begins to pummel the bag with more ferocity and rage as voices from the past echo in his head.

" _It is a pleasure to meet you Captain"_ A delicate yet regal and strong female voice said

" _You won't be alone"_ Echoed the voice of Peggy Carter

Steve's punched were getting even stronger as an image of the Red Skull holding the Tesseract flickered through his mind followed by him piloting the plane into the icy waters below

Rogers punches continue to pick up in pace and strength when one last thought filtered into his mind

"Oh my god! This guy's still alive!"

That made Rogers snap, punching the bag with such force that it flew off its chain and bag ripped in half, sand pouring out.

Steve exhaled, panting somewhat before casually grabbing one of the dozen other Punching bags he had lined up beside him.

Hooking the next one, Steve resumed his exercise when in walked Fury.

"Trouble sleeping?" Fury asked casually

"I've slept for seventy years sir" Steve said sardonically and finished with an emphatic punch "I think I've had my fill"

"Then you should be out celebrating" Fury said "Seeing the world"

Rogers just walked over to a bench to sit and unravel the tape he had around his hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war" Steve remarked "I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost"

"We've made some mistakes along the way" Fury said "Some very recently"

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am"

"Trying to get me back into the world?"

"Trying to save it" Fury said solemnly catching Steve's attention

The bald man held up a file, handing it over to Steve. In the file was a picture of the Tesseract along with numerous other tidbits of information.

"HYDRAs secret weapon" Steve grimly observed

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs" Fury exposited

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked

"He's called Loki" Fury wryly said "He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know"

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me" Steve commented

"Ten bucks says you're wrong" Fury betted, watching Steve pack his bags and move to leave, punching on his shoulder

"There's a debriefing package waiting for you at your apartment"

Just before Steve left, Fury called out to him one last time

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract we ought to know?"

"You should have left it in the ocean" Steve curtly responded

Meanwhile, in the Atlantic Ocean, the armored Superhero known to the world as Iron Man was underwater, working on a pipeline that went towards the island city of Manhattan.

Iron Man was using a laser cutter on said pipe. He removed the metal coating around the pipe before installing a device of his own creation.

Seeing that the device had adjusted itself and 'installed' itself onto the pipeline, Iron man backed away and activated his thrusters.

Stark flew out from the water and angled himself to fly into the Manhattan skyline.

"You're good on this end" Tony spoke in his helmet when Pepper's image appeared on the HUD monitor "The rest is up to you"

Pepper Potts responded to her lover on the other line

"You disconnected the transition lines?" She asked with anticipation "Are we off the grid?"

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy" Tony said smugly

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Pepper teased

"I assume. Light her up"

As Iron Man flies to the his newest building in Manhattan, the power is switched on and the STARK sign lights up.

"How does it look?" Pepper eagerly asked

"Like Christmas" Tony whimsically said "But with more... me"

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign" Pepper began listing down numerous details "You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember?" Tony interrupted, amused "Enjoy the moment"

"Then get in here and I will" Pepper said seductively

Tony arrives at his skyscraper penthouse, landing on the personalized walkway for removing his Iron suit whilst he goes to enter his skyscraper.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line" JARVIS, Tony's trusty personal AI chimes in

"I'm not in" Tony said as his helmet is removed "I'm actually out"

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting" JARVIS said

Tony simply takes it in stride as the last piece of armor is taken off "Close the line Jarvis. I got a date"

Within the penthouse, Pepper was looking over the readings of the building and the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady" Pepper informs the billionaire "... I think"

"Of course they are, I was directly involved" Tony said confidently walking up to Pepper with gusto "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said charmingly

"What do you mean? All this came from you"

"No. All this came from that" Pepper stated, pointing to the energy in his chest plate.

"Give yourself some credit, please" Tony said, stroking Peppers arms "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit"

"Twelve Percent?" Pepper said mock incredulously

"An argument can be made for fifteen" Tony added

"Twelve percent?" Pepper went on "For my baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting" Tony argued "Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you"

"Ohhh" Pepper said like Tony utter foul words

"My private elevator..." Tony went on

"You mean OUR elevator?" Pepper cut in

"...was teeming with sweaty workmen" Tony continued "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

Pepper simply pours herself and Tony a glass of champagne.

"Not gonna be that subtle" Pepper warned with a smirk

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower"

"On the lease"

Tony cringed jokingly "...Call your mom, can you bunk over?"

"Sir, the telephone" JARVIS interrupted again "I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."

Agent Coulson's voice then comes in through Starks phone

"Stark, we need to talk"

Tony picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark(pepper laughs), please leave a message"

"This is urgent"

"Then Leave it urgently"

At that moment, the elevator door opens revealing Coulson

"Security Breach" Tony said in mock alarm

"Mr. Stark" Coulson greeted

"Phil!" Pepper said happily "Come in"

"Phil?" Tony said in clear confusion "Uh, first name is agent"

"Come on in, we're celebrating" Pepper said pleasantly

"Which is why he can't stay" Tony said with a fake smile

Coulson simply ignores Tony's jibe and hands him a datapad file

"We need you to look this over, soon as possible"

"I don't like being handed things" Tony said a bit childishly

"That's alright" Pepper cut in "Cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade"

She passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark.

"Thank you" Pepper said, shooting Tony a look not to argue with her

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday" Tony wryly informed the agent

"This isn't a consultation" Phil stated

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper blurted before quickly saying "Which I…I know nothing about"

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought" Tony said right away, walking towards the bar "And I didn't even qualify"

"I didn't know that either" Pepper added

"Yes apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others" Tony listed down the many 'variables' that denied him to be a part of the initiative "Kind of like my buddy Wayne"

"That I did know" Pepper said knowingly

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore" Coulson said sternly

"Whatever" Tony waved off "Miss Potts, got a minute?"

Pepper gave Phil an apologetic smile before walking over to Tony. Tony placed the files into his own database, beginning to go through them

"You know, I though we were having a moment"

"I was having twelve percent of a moment" Pepper remarked before turning more serious "This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken"

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?" Pepper asks

"This is, uh…"

Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper

"This" Tony murmurs

Before them were various screens of costumed individuals performing actions and feats of harrowing heroism

Captain America in action, fighting HYDRA

The Incredible Hulk rampaging against the US army

A shadowy figure in the dark nights of Gotham fighting what looked like a giant walking crocodile

A red blur running across water towards Central City

A man in armor and a red cap, wielding a hammer while fighting an equally large being made of pure metal

Another man in a red cape flying over the city of Metropolis

And last but not least, a woman unlike any other wielding a shield and a sword to combat her enemies

The final image is of Loki and the Tesseract

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight" Pepper said

"Tomorrow" Tony said

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework"

"Well, what if I didn't" Tony said coyly

"If you didn't?" Pepper batted her eyes "You mean if you finished?"

Stark simply nods his head

"Well, um…then…" Pepper leans in to whisper something in his ear. Tony gasps his face turning into one of glee. Coulson looks away in embarrassment.

"Square deal. It's the last date" Tony stated before receiving a kiss goodbye

"Work hard" She whispers

As Pepper leaves with Agent Coulson, Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograph form, worried.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Sir"

"Call up Bruce" Tony said, walking towards his lab "I hope he's in on this"

 _Elsewhere_

Loki is in an undisclosed location.

He stood alone in a cavern, looking at the wall.

The god of mischief was seemingly alone when his head twitched to the side, that wicked grin appearing. He had sensed what he was waiting for.

"My dear Amora" Loki said expectantly "I pray you have good news to tell me"

 **Alright I'll leave it here.**

 **I'm probably going to focus on this story for the moment so I could at least get the first arc out of the way**

 **The launching arc to this mega crossover**

 **This chapter was nothing more than brief intros to the first line-up**

 **Again comrades if you have any ideas for story arcs and additional members to the roster save for some obvious ones(It's not that hard to figure them out) please leave them in the review section or PM. Be creative by all standards/**

 **Again, who should Loki recruit to combat the League of Avengers along with the Chitauri army.**

 **If the eleven I have already set take on that army then it will be actually a clean sweep.**

 **So yeah Wrecking crew is currently in my frontrunners for Loki's personal little meta-human 'army' but I'm open to more suggestions or entirely different ones**

 **Rate Read and Review and As always Have Nice Day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving on to the next part of this arc, it honestly was the easiest one for me to go to. It was either this or the Justice League Origin story of the New 52 cause I love it.**

 **Still I'm glad to see this crossover gaining some traction. I've been looking at this site and have yet to see a truly huge crossover regarding both these comics and I want to be the one to give that to all of you fans.**

 **A crossover that respects both comic book giants that allows both sides to shine. I'm serious when I say this, I am amazed I have yet to see a legitimate crossover where it focuses on almost every aspect of both Marvel DC. There have been multiple phenomenal crossovers regarding certain parts of DC and Marvel but none such as what I am trying here so it is high time someone gives this site one**

 **And I am proud to be the one to do so**

 **So anyway, like always comrades, story ideas, characters to be added, pairings, the whole sha bang bang do not hesitate to leave it in the reviews or PM me**

 **Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

The League Of Avengers Chapter 3: Some Assembly Required part 2: This seemed a lot easier on paper

Fury sat within his office at the Triskelion casually sifting through the various files he has on hand.

The director sighed, running a hand over his face in a bit of exhaustion

'This is not what I signed up for' Fury ruefully thought to himself

"You alright, Fury?"

Fury glanced over to the door to see Clint Barton, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson enter his office.

"Do I look alright?" Fury asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Clint asked before getting nudged by an annoyed Maria Hill

"We have a lot to report on Sir" Coulson said respectfully "Selvig has made some breakthroughs regarding the Tesseract"

"I'm sensing a but here" Fury said, knowing his best agent to well

"But there's been some anomalies" Coulson stated "It's acting up, giving off bursts of unusual energy"

"Enough to warrant alarm?" Fury asked

"Better safe than sorry" Coulson said firmly

"Clint, Coulson" Fury said to the duo "I want you two on security detail. Clint you stay in the test chamber at all times unless on debriefings"

"Gut feeling sir?" Coulson asked

"More than you know" Fury said

"Well get on it" Clint said confidently

Coulson and Clint turned to leave but Maria stayed behind

"Agent Hill?" Fury said expectantly

"Sir" Hill pulled out a thick file, walked up to Fury and placed it down on the desk

The Director leaned in, taking the file into hand

"Is this…?"

"We found it sir" Hill said "Another relic from the past"

"This is more than a relic, Agent Hill" Fury stated, opening the file. The first thing he saw was a black and white picture of an island

"This is more than history" Fury continued flipping through the pages

"Then what is it sir?"

Fury stopped at one point where he saw none other than Captain America arm around the shoulder of another fellow warrior who held the same posture and grand smile

"It's about finding out if the world is ready"

 _Time skip_

Steve was currently sitting on a jet flying over the Atlantic ocean on its way to where ever the shield jet would take him.

The first Avenger was looking over a datapad showing him videos of a certain green rage monster.

Up front Coulson sat in the co-pilots chair when the main pilot said

"We're about forty minutes out from base, sir"

Coulson nodded in acknowledgment, getting up out of his chair to speak with Rogers

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula"

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve noted, seeing Hulk rip apart a truck with ease

"Not so much" Coulson said somberly "When he's not that thing, guy's like a Stephen Hawking"

Steve arched an eyebrow in confusion

"He's like a smart person" Coulson rectified "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially"

Steve smiled

"I don't know about me being the first hero" Steve said humbly standing up to look out at the window

"Where I come from…" Steve reminisced "There's a lot of other people who were heroes before I was. By the time I joined, I considered them legends….Legends that the world seemed to have forgotten"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that" Coulson said a bit enigmatically "The Justice Society and the Howling Commandos aren't gonna get forgotten any time soon"

"How can you be so sure?" Steve asked

"Trust me" Coulson said confidently "I gotta take you to DC sometime"

The pair shared a moment of silence when Coulson spoke up once more

"I gotta say, it's a real honor to have you on board"

"I hope I'm the man for the job" Steve said modestly

"Oh you are. Absolutely" Coulson said without a shred of doubt "We had some modifications on the uniform. I had some personal design input"

"The uniform?" Rogers said in surprise "Aren't the stars and stripes a little…old fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned" Coulson said knowingly

Steve looked at the man, taking his sentiment into account

 _Elsewhere_

Loki stood in the middle of a makeshift lab, looking over the various poor souls he has under his beck and call, scepter in hand.

Beside him stood Amora the Enchantress of Asgard. Formerly really, as she fled from Asgard along with her bodyguard, the Executioner, some time ago.

"Amora" Loki addressed the enchantress "Please tell me what you have been able to find"

"Four individuals who hold potential" Amora said dismissively "Though they seem to be the only ones who are willing. Blank minded fools who are willing to do anything for a meager fortune"

"Perfect" Loki said "The ideal, blind foot soldiers"

Suddenly, the jewel on Loki's scepter glowed intensely.

"Excuse me, my dear" Loki said, turning to leave

He stepped into a hallway and closed his eyes, his body twitching somewhat as the area around him transformed.

Loki now faced the Other, the one who gave him the Scepter on behalf of his master.

"The Chitauri grow restless" The other said

"Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle" Loki shot back haughtily

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The Other scoffed

"Glorious, not lengthy" Loki then shot a jab at the being "If your force is as formidable as you claim"

"You question us?" The other said incredulously "You question him? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"

"I WAS A KING" Loki stated angrily "The rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!"

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need" The Other sneered "We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil"

"You don't have the Tesseract yet" Loki pointed out

The Other practically teleports over, hand raised in attack. Loki simply pointed the scepter above the heart of the Other

"I don't threaten" Loki said "But until I open the door, until your force is mine to command, you are but words"

"You will have your war, Asgardian" The other said spitefully

He then began to circle Loki, like a predator stalking its prey

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you" The Other hissed in promise before leaning in to whisper menacingly

"You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain"

The other placed his hand on the side of Loki's head causing the mischief god to jolt his head back in pain, snapping back to Earth.

He exhaled heavily, panting with sweat pouring.

 _Back with Steve_

The jet at long last arrives at its destination.

A large carrier ship with two runways. One with direct access to underneath the runways whilst another was layered above.

The jet landed, the ramp already open, allowing Steve and Coulson to exit.

They stood out on the higher runway, observing all the commotion and work of the SHIELD agents doing their duty to the ship.

The two were then greeted by Natasha Romanoff

"Agent Romanoff" Coulson said to the red head, gesturing to Cap "Captain Rogers"

"Ma'am" Steve nodded

"Hi" Romanoff said casually, looking to Coulson "They need you on the bridge. Face Time"

Coulson merely nodded, turning to leave Romanoff and Rogers to their own.

The new duo began to walk towards the rails of the ship

"There was quite the buzz around here" Natasha, making small talk "Finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America training cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve said in humored disbelief

"They're vintage" Nat said simply "He's very proud"

Without realizing, the two were approaching a rather nervous and fidgety Dr. Bruce Banner.

The doctor was on edge since he was so close to multiple military personnel after years of doing everything he could to avoid them.

And yet here was, somewhat forced into returning to military custody and to his cautionary surprise, they don't need him for the other guy.

Bruce was snapped out of his musings when Rogers came up to him.

"Dr. Banner" Steve offered his hand which Bruce took respectfully

"Oh Yeah, Hi" Bruce said somewhat in awe at actually meeting Captain America "They told me you were coming"

"Word is you can find the cube" Steve said

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked tentatively

"Only word I care about" Steve said alleviating a great deal of stress from the genius

Appreciating the sentiment, Bruce glanced around

"Must be strange for you" Bruce said "All of this"

"Actually' Steve said, observing a line of soldiers running by "This actually kinda familiar"

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute" Nat piped up "It's gonna get a little hard to breath"

Almost immediately, all men and women began securing multiple jets to the ground, placing masks on and going about making sure everything was in place for what was to come next

"Is this a submarine?" Steve inquired

"Really?" Banner said sardonically "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

They both moved closer to the edge of the carrier, and to their amazement, they saw a massive turbine rising up from the sea. The giant fan within was gaining speed as it spun faster and faster.

The ship lurched as all four engines were synchronized, rising up from the ocean

"OH NO THIS IS MUCH WORSE" Banner Shouted/quipped over the sound of the ships engines

The trio entered the Heli-carrier, Black Widow guiding Bruce and Steve into the ships bridge.

They walked into a flurry of activity as dozens of shield agents walk about with data pads, files and etc in hand. Multiple others sat at screens monitoring the ships functions from its engines to its weapons. Agent Maria Hill is directing traffic, getting an all clear from all stations

Once Maria saw that they were at target altitude, she turned to Fury who stood in the center of it all.

"Sir, we are at lock" Maria informed the director

"Good" Fury acknowledged "Let's vanish"

The Heli-carrier continued its ascension into the sky when there was a glint of light from the bridge of the ship on the outside.

The ship began activate reflective mirrors that was equipped upon every inch of the ship. In a matter of seconds, the entire ship was rendered practically invisible, with only the most acute eyes being able to see the almost unnoticeable wavy bulky shape of the carrier.

Fury turned to address the two newcomers

"Gentlemen"

Steve Rogers simply pulled out a wad of cash, pulling out a ten.

The super soldier didn't even glance at the director as he handed over the bill, too busy in awe of where he was right now.

Fury just amusedly glanced at the ten before pocketing it to approach banner, hand up.

"Doctor, thank you for coming in"

Banner glanced at the hand before reluctantly shaking it.

"Thanks for asking nicely" Banner said "So uh…How long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear" Fury answered

"And where are you on that?" Bruce asked

Fury instead looked to Coulson for that answer

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us"

"That's still not gonna find it in time" Romanoff stated

"You have to narrow the field" Bruce was already in 'science mode' "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays" Banner instructed "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury said to the Ex-soviet spy

Nat nods, walking by Bruce with a quick head gesture

"You're gonna love it Doc" Nat said "We have all the toys"

As Nat and Banner departed, Fury turned to Rogers.

"Captain" Fury called out, catching the attention of the War veteran "I'd like to introduce you to people your teammates that will be working alongside you in our retrieval of the Tesseract"

Steve blinked before nodding in agreement.

Guiding Steve over to the table, Fury went up to the trio that were conversing amongst one another.

"Gentlemen" Fury cut in "Lady"

"Director" The Blonde woman said with a smirk

"I'd like to introduce you all to Captain Rogers" Fury gestured to said Captain

"Pleasure to meet you all" Rogers said pleasantly

"Captain America" The man with the sleeveless vest stepped up "A real honor to meet you sir"

"Steve Rogers"

"Clint Barton"

The two shook hands, before the master marksman stepped back next to the blonde.

"And this, is…well, she's indescribable to me" Clint said cheekily

"You tease" Dinah said with a warm smile

"Dinah Lance, My field name is Black Canary"

"It's an honor to meet you" Captain America said sincerely, shaking hands with Dinah

Then the Captain turned to the Scarlet Speedster

The Speedster of course was trembling with awe and shock, his shivering finger pointing right up at Captain America, eyes wide.

"C-C-C-Capt-Captain A-A-America!?" The Flash stuttered out in total shock and awe

Steve chuckled at the Speedsters stammer, very humbled by the near fanboy reaction of the crimson clad hero.

"It's a real honor to meet you Flash" Steve said, offering his hand

That nearly made Barry have a heart attack.

"Y-You know who I am?!" Barry exclaimed in disbelief

"Jay Garrick speaks very highly of you" Steve informed the man

"You know…wait, of course you know Jay" Flash comically slapped the upside of his head "You guys were war buddies"

"Yeah" Steve reminisced fondly "I had some great War Buddies"

Steve quickly shook himself out of his memories.

"When I met up with Jay, he told me a lot about you" Steve said "Told me you're a better Flash than he ever was"

"And I was say to him, that's a big load of bull" Barry said with stubborn wit "Unlike him, I'm not part of the 'Greatest Generation'. So by default, anyone else who comes after who tries to bear the names of their predecessors are well…second rate"

"He also told me you were modest with a sense of humor" Steve remarked "The Perfect candidate to carry on the legacy of the fastest man alive"

Steve offered his hand once more

"Steve Rogers"

Flash stared at the hand, unsure of himself before taking the hand, shaking it. Flash reached up to his head, pulling off his mask.

"Barry Allen"

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Barry Allen"

Fury in the meantime was speaking with Hill.

"Any luck on finding them?" Fury asked

"It's a lot more difficult than you would expect, sir" Hill informed with a bit or tiredness "One is constantly in a cave, the other is high in the sky, another is on an island that's been cut off from the world for decades and the last one well…as you said before, off world"

"Makes me wish that Stewart was here" Phil Coulson stated as he joined the two "Would have rounded out the team"

"As opposed to the mess of a team we already have?" Hill asked rhetorically "Compared to the crazies we've already recruited?"

"Hill" Fury said with warning

"It's not that they're crazy" Hill quickly rebutted "It's just that they really have no sense of being a team or working with other people"

"Some of them like Cap and our agents have consistently worked alongside others and they have a greater understanding of the concept" Hill argued logically "But the rest of them couldn't be more isolated. One is a hammer swinger that looks like he uses his brawn over brain. Two of them prefer isolation. The other is an alien who has been looking out for an entire city for years thinking he probably doesn't need help. And lastly we've got a speedster who's going to lose his mind from being a part of this along with a man holding back a beast"

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound dreadful and a terrifying idea" Coulson said with a shrug "Should fit right into our quota"

"So now what do we do?" Hill asked "Just sit and wait for something to happen?"

Fury and Phil glanced at each other making Hill roll her eyes

"Never mind I asked" Hill said walking away

Phil and Coulson watched her as she went back to her regular duties.

"She does have kind of a point sir" Coulson said "We've been reacting more than taking the initiative"

"When it comes to situations such as these, Agent Coulson" Fury said returning to his main post "All we can do is react"

 _Elsewhere_

It was a silent night in Tokyo Japan.

…

Well, on the surface at least.

In the underground, in an undisclosed location, Deathstroke the Terminator sat upon a crate, sharpening his sword with a specific metal to make sure it was smooth and sharp.

The Master Assassin and Mercenary just accomplished his recent mission of killing off a Politician that was getting in the way the Yakuza activities.

"The things ya do for a college tuition" Slade Wilson murmured to himself, inspecting his sword which gleamed in the light.

With a satisfied nod, Slade sheathed his sword, now turning his attention to his prized rifle.

Of course though, Slade's head twitched, signifying that there was something amiss.

Deathstroke instantly shot up with a back flip, sword in hand as he pointed it right at the throat of a female with a green outfit that really REALLY pushed up her assets.

"Nice Reflexes" The Female complimented with a satisfied smirk.

"Normally I would take that into account, but you're clearly not here to admire my 'reflexes'" Slade wryly shot back, not lowering his sword "So I'll only ask once, what do you want?"

"You're not even going to ask how I got here?" Amora Inquired

"Don't need to, nor do I care" Slade said simply "In this world, I've learned when to ask how and why. So, Why are you here? Not to kill me, otherwise you would've done it already"

"Clever, resourceful, and fierce to boot with an added bonus of skill" Amora said with Satisfactory "You're exactly what we're looking for"

"We?"

From behind, a large hand grabbed Slade's shoulder roughly.

Instead of having the effect of tossing Slade away from Amora, the executioner blinked in surprise when the smaller man twirled round and flipped over him, nicking his cheek.

Executioner stumbled somewhat, reaching up to wipe his cheek. The fingers had blood on them.

The Asgardians eyes widened in disbelief. Looking back, the axe wielding warrior saw blood on the tip of Deathstrokes blade.

Snarling, the Executioner would have moved to put the mortal in his place had it not been for Amora placing a hand on his large arm to calm him down.

"There now, my dear" Amora said, relaxing the large man "This man is exactly what Loki wants"

"And what is it that this 'Loki' wants from me" Deathstroke said, not sheathing his sword "It must be somewhat important if he sends his stooges to me"

Though Amora was rather irked at just how casually insulted her, she did a natural job in hiding it.

"Why, the offer of a lifetime"

 _Heli-Carrier_

Clint Barton was currently eavesdropping on a conversation between Coulson and Rogers, trying his best to hold in his laughter. Which was really difficult considering the circumstance.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble" Coulson said to the Captain

"No, no, it's fine" Steve said dismissively

It's a vintage set" Coulson said proudly "It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..."

Their conversation ended when Agent Jasper Sitwell interrupted them with urgency

"We've got a hit" Jasper said from his computer "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait. Seventy-nine percent"

"Where" Clint Barton asked

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse" Jasper said, noting "He's not exactly hiding"

"Captain" Fury spoke up, looking the man dead in the eye "You're up"

Steve silently nods, walking away.

"Get your team ready Barton" Fury said, not even glancing at the archer "Bring Flash with you"

"Copy that"

Down in Germany a grand gala of sorts was being held, and of course…

Loki standing in front of the museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the scepter, disguised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala.

Inside, a lavished gala with an orchestra playing, is interrupted as the Head Doctor walks up to the mic.

Meanwhile, Steve enters a locker room where a set of doors opened to reveal his newer, sleeker and updated suit.(It's the suit from Winter Soldier except a more brighter shade of blue with the red and white stripes on the stomach)

And of course, his signature shield.

Steve briefly pauses, contemplating on what he's about to do

With Barton, he casually walks by a conversing Nat and Dinah, silently gesturing his thumb making them leave to get ready.

He round a corner, walked down a hallway and entered the lab finding Barry and Bruce getting along quite well.

Outside the museum, German guards stand in their position at attention and ready for whatever may come.

If it were any ordinary threat.

Suddenly all guards were killed within seconds.

Deathstroke comes out from his cover of the tree line with his crew, one of the men handing Slade a Shield Retinal Scanner.

Loki looks from above the museum and descends down to where the head doctor is. As he makes it down and near the stage, he casually flips his cane to grab the other end. The guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki clubs his head in.

Chaos erupted as guests begin to leave the museum. Loki grabs the doctor and flips him over onto an odd gold table of sorts. Loki pulls out another Shield Retinal scanner. He activated it and plunged into the eye of the doctor, making the mortal convulse in pain.

People began to frantically run away at that. All the while, Loki looks on with a maniacal smile on his face, enjoying the pandemonium

On the other end with Deathstroke, Slade's Retinal Scanner lit up and he placed it on the eye scanner to the facility entrance.

A holographic twitching eye was formed, allowing access into the facility. Deathstroke moved swiftly in obtaining a rare mineral known as Iridium which was needed in completing Erik Selvig's plans.

"Our job here is done" Deathstroke said to the brainwashed men around him

On the other end outside the gala, Loki materializes his original suit, horned helmet and all, cane now scepter once more.

He teleported outside where it was total chaos.

Police cars swerved around the corner.

Loki wasted no time or hesitance in quickly dispatching the police with well timed blue beams hitting each car dead on.

While people tried to escape, copies of Loki began appearing everywhere, all saying one thing.

"Kneel Before me"

People still continued to run and scream until…

"I said…" Loki slammed his Scepter down, all clones gems glowing radiantly

"KNEEL" Loki yelled, his voice echoing across the plaza

Everyone was frightened into silence, before complying fearfully. All went onto one knee, heads down in terror.

Loki only smiled gleefully, opening up his arms as if in embrace of what he was experiencing

"Is not this simpler?" Loki began, walking into the crowd "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

The words seemed to resonate with everyone until one elderly German man refused to remain kneeling, rising up to face Loki.

"Not to men like you" The German man said defiantly

"There are no men like me" Loki said like it was obvious

"There are always men like you" The man said, unimpressed

That seemed to strike a nerve with Loki as he point the scepter up at the man.

"Look to your elder, people" Loki said coldly "Let him be an example"

Loki readies his public his execution, scepter glowing. Just as he fires the energy beam, a man clad in blue jumps out of nowhere in front of the man, his shield deflecting the beam.

The bolt bounced of the shield, right back at Loki who got hit in the gut, sprawling onto the ground.

Loki glanced up to see Captain America stand tall before him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing" Steve said, intently staring at Loki

"The Solider" Loki snidely remarked as he stood back up "The Man out of time"

"I'm not the one of time" Steve stated

And just on cue, a jet arrived above Rogers, machine gun pointed right at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down" Natasha's voice echoed over the speaker

Like lighting, Loki whipped up his staff, firing another energy beam at the quinjet.

Thankfully, Nat maneuvered out of the way giving Cap the chance to throw the shield at Loki. The shield of course bounced of Loki, but it did manage to make the god stumble.

Cap went in to engage Loki.

Loki would have struck back had it not been for the red blur that shoved him from behind into Caps shield.

That stunned Loki momentarily, Cap taking advantage with a series of kicks and punches.

Of course, Loki recovered quickly enough to block Captain America once more.

Grabbing the Soldier, Loki easily tossed Rogers away and with inhuman reflexes, slammed down his scepter which sent off a blue energy burst around him, making the Flash fly back and land hard.

Loki went up to the down Super Soldier and pressed the bottom of his scepter down onto Cap's neck.

"Kneel" Loki growled out

Then an arrow got embedded into his clothes. Loki glanced down at his chest and was momentarily blinded by the small explosion.

"Not today" Cap exclaimed with a spinning kick

The kick was then followed up by a visible soundwave that came from none other than Black Canary.

Loki of course was not deterred in the slightest. But even he knew that he was seriously outnumbered.

Loki saw a man with a bow rappel down from a line from the jet above whilst a blonde woman with fish net stockings flipped around before both landed besides Captain America.

Then the red blur ran past Loki, joining the trio.

Loki saw the speedster was practically covered in red, with yellow lightning bolts trimmings on his waste, wrists and calves. Lightning crackled around the man as he glared at the trickster god.

"Finally held still, huh?" Nat remarked from the pilots seat of the jet until…

"Agent Romanoff" Said a familiar sarcastic voice "You miss me"

Nat simply rolled her eyes as ACDCs Shoot To Thrill was blared from the speakers of the jet and from Iron Mans suit itself as he descended from up high, blasting Loki back with repulsor beams, sticking the landing with his signature pose.

He stood tall and proud, pointing both arms at Loki, bringing out every weapon the suit had at its disposal.

"Make your move Reindeer games" Tony said

Loki simply raised his hands in surrender, his armor disappearing.

"Good move" Tony stated

"Reindeer Games?" Clint scoffed god naturedly "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Whatever Robin Hood" Tony pout beneath his helmet

"Mr. Stark"

"Captain"

Nat lands to pick the large group up, lifting off to return to the Heli-carrier.

Hawkeye and Canary conversed amongst one another up in the front, Canary in the co-pilots seat.

Tony, Barry and Steve kept their eyes on Loki.

"He say anything yet?" Fury asked through the comms

"Not a word" Nat replied

"He's giving us the silent treatment" Canary added, eying the thunder around them warily

"Like a girl who had her phone taken away by her dad" Clint quipped

"Just get him here" Fury said "We're low on time"

Steve and tony then exchanged words.

"I don't like it" Steve said

"What?" Barry asked

"Rock of ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked

"I don't remember it being ever that easy" Steve said firmly "This guy packs a wallop"

"Maybe he was all hype" Barry suggested "You should see my Rogues"

"Maybe" Steve said, eyeing the trickster

"Still" Tony said "You are spry, for an older fellow"

Barry now glanced awkwardly between the two, stepping back a bit.

"What's your thing? Pilates?" Tony asked

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics" Tony explained "You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a capsicle"

Now Barry just turned around to speak with the others.

Steve stared intently at Tony, now meeting a man who could match his own personality.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in" Steve stated

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you" Tony stated as if it was fact

That was when thunder and lightning nearly struck the jet, shaking it violently

"Ok, that was a little too close for comfort" Barry dryly said, remembering another lightning strike from the past

"Where is this coming from?" Nat asked

"It's not natural" Clint observed as the clouds seemed to be only above them

Loki was also now more wary, staring intently at the lightning.

Rogers noticed this

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, somewhat condescendingly "Scared of a little lighting?"

Loki just gave the man a look

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said

From high above, a figure was speeding right towards the jet, landing right on it.

The jet shuddered and shook before leveling itself.

Cap and Barry slipped their masks back on whilst Tony placed his helmet on just as the ramp opened.

In jumped the Mighty Thor, wielding his magic hammer Mjolnir.

Tony was about to engage the god when Thor simply struck him back with his hammer, sending Tony crashing into Flash and Cap.

Thor then grabbed Loki by the throat before twirling his hammer to fly off.

"Great" Tony stood up "Now there's that guy"

"Another Asgardian" Nat called out from the front

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked

"Oh yeah" Clint dryly stated "Real friendly

"None of that matters" Tony said in complete seriousness "If he frees Loki of kills him, the Tesseracts lost"

Tony moved to the ramp.

"Stark" Steve called out to him "We need a plan of attack"

"I have a plan" Tony glanced back at the Captain momentarily "Attack"

And like that, Tony flew off.

Steve just sighed in disappointment and annoyance

"Well that went well" Barry commented

"Right" Steve said, grabbing the nearest parachute

Nat glanced back at Steve

"I'd sit this one out Cap" Nat advised

"I don't see how I can" Cap said, strapping on the chute

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods" Nat said

"There's only one god ma'am" Steve said "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that"

Cap then jumped out of the plane, angling himself shield and arm first.

Barry and Clint just sat there, staring out at the ramp

"Uh" Barry spoke up, looking at Clint "Do you wanna go down there?"

"Pfft, no" Clint responded right away

"Oh, ok good, I'm not the only one" Barry said in relief when Canary burst his bubble

"I hope you two realize we need to pick them up once they're done"

Barry and Clint shared a look before groaning, slumping their heads in defeat.

Down somewhere in the European Mountains, Thor descended from up high, throwing Loki down onto the ground.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked in barely contained rage

Loki groaned a bit before laughing

"I've missed you too"

"Do I like to be in a gaming mood" Thor angrily said

"Oh, you should thank me" Loki said sitting up "With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?"

"Your precious Earth" Loki scoffed

Thor dropped Mjolnir which caused the mountain to quake for a moment.

The thunder god roughly pulled up his lost brother before his expression softened

"I thought you dead" Thor said softly

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked somberly

"We all did" Thor said as a matter of fact "Our Father…"

"YOUR father" Loki bitterly reminded him

Thor let his brother go, the wedge between them growing even more

"He did tell you of my true parentage, did he not?"

Thor, however would have none of that

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor said all this almost pleadingly

"I remember a shadow" Loki said, turning back to Thor

"Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!" Loki finished, raising his voice in laced rage

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights" Thor said in disbelief

"No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki" Thro said determinedly only to get a mocking laugh from Loki

"And you're doing a marvelous job" Loki said condescendingly "The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them! And why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them" Thor said in a bit of a sneer

"Well, yes" Loki said like it was obvious

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother" Thor argued "The throne would suit you ill"

Angered, Loki shoves Thor aside, walking to the ledge of the mountain

"I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Loki boasted

"I have grown, Odinson, in my exile!" Loki said, emphasizing Thor's last name "I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor interrupted in alarm "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I AM A KING!" Loki shouted in rage

"NOT HERE" Thor yelled back, grabbing Loki by the collar "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream"

Thor once again softened "You come home"

Loki just gave a weak grin

"I don't have it"

That did it as Thor stepped back summoning Mjolnir back into his hand, ready to swing at Loki's face.

"You need the cube to bring me back home, but I've sent it off I know not where" Loki reasoned with his typical mocking wit

"You listen well brother, I…"

Thor was suddenly tackled off the mountain all the way to the earth by Iron Man, leaving Loki to say…

"I'm listening" Loki said expectantly

Iron Man carried Thor all the way down to the ground, throwing him off once they were less than a few yards above the forest ground.

Thor tumbled around before righting himself on both legs.

Thor glanced around before his eyes locked onto the form of Iron Man, whose visor flipped up to show his face.

"Do not touch me again" Thor Threatened

"Then don't take my stuff" Tony retorted

"You have no idea what you are dealing with" Thor said firmly

Tony glanced around, amused

"Shakespeare in the park?" Tony jokingly asked

"Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes" Tony said in a dramatic voice

"This is beyond you, metal man" Thor stated, clearly not amused by Starks Jest "Loki will face Asgardian Justice"

"He gives up the cube he's all yours, until then" Tony said when his helmet flipped down "Stay out of the way"

Stark turned to leave "Tourist"

Thor was not having it. In the blink of an eye, Thor hurled his hammer right at Iron Man.

Tony spun around right in time to get a Mjolnir to the chest sending him flying and crashing through some trees.

Shakily, Tony propped himself up, eyes narrowed

"Ok"

Thor began approaching Iron Man, hand raised to summon Mjolnir back into his hand. He began spinning it in preparation to attack when Iron Man surprised with a powerful energy beam right to the chest, sending him smack back into a tree.

Iron man chose to follow up with a flying kick that sent Thor THROUGH the tree.

Thor landed on his knee, glancing up at Iron Man before raising his hammer into the skies, summoning lighting into his mystical weapon.

Loki, during all of this, just looked on from his ledge on the mountain in amusement

Back with the quinjet, Nat and Canary saw the lightning bolt and moved to go towards the location of where lightning struck when the jet shook a bit when a red and blue blur zoomed past at exceptional speed.

Thor had finished charging up and had fired his bolt of lightning right at Iron Man.

Iron Man stumbled back holding his ground, but there were scorches and melted parts of metal all over his suits.

Tony kept his eyes closed while the lightning blared around when

"Power at 400% capacity" JARVIS informed

Tony blinked

"How 'bout that?" Tony said grinning now

Tony's palm blasters whirred in a high pitch of energy, firing a powerful dual beam at Thor which once more sent the god flying b ack.

Only this time, Thor landed on both feet and the two posed like two gunslingers in a western getting ready to draw.

And then the two flew at one another, clashing in midair, flying right towards the mountain.

The two spin around in the air when Iron Man elbowed Thor and smashed him into the mountainside, dragging the thunderer up on the side of the mountain when Thor leapt away from the mountain, taking Iron Man down with him.

The two crashed into every tree possible before both began to continue their slug fest.

Thor then grabs both hands and begins to crush the armor with ease.

Tony strains in some pain and desperation as he diverts all power his left gauntlet.

The blast was strong enough to momentarily stun Thor giving Tony the chance to head butt Thor.

Thor glanced incredulously at the man when he Bashed his head back at Tony.

Iron Man careened back across the forest when he stopped and activated his thrusters, flying at Thor. The armored hero quickly grabbed the gods cap and swung him into a tree.

Thor stood up, patience all gone by this point.

He went right up to Iron Man who swung at Thor.

Thor easily ducked underneath and punched Tony in the gut. He followed up with a grab, lifting up Tony before smashing him down to the ground.

Thor raised his hand behind him to recall Mjolnir when he was tackled down by a red and blue Blur.

The Thunder god blinked as his eyes fell upon a Caucasian man with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"I think that's far enough" The newcomer said finality

Thor just clenched his teeth in annoyance as yet another earthling attempts to prevent him from taking Loki back.

With his godly strength, Thor kicked the red caped wearing hero off of him.

Superman blinked in surprise, never guessing this man had enough strength to do that.

Iron Man didn't bother with greeting the Kryptonian as he flew by to re-engage Thor.

Thor welcomed the challenge, catching Iron Man in a lariat.

Clarks eyes widened before he charged at Thor bashing into him.

Thor, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, crashed right into another tree.

Only this time, Thor instantly recovered, throwing Mjolnir at Superman at high speeds, catching the man of steel off guard.

The hammer hit him right on the noggin, snapping Superman's head back as he fell.

Superman was dazed for the moment.

That was painful! That really hurt!

Which only meant one thing.

'Magic' Superman thought in dread, the ringing in his head slowly subsiding

Superman stood back up, ready to fight when a metal disk ricocheted off of all three of them before returning to its owner

"That's enough" Captain America said with Authority

The Super Soldier leapt down to ground level with the other three combatants, staring right a t Thor.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here" Steve began

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes" Thor declared in frustration

"Then prove it" Steve shot back "Put that hammer down"

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call!" Tony called out "He loves his hammer"

Thor by this point had lost all patience.

With a back hand to Iron Man and a Hammer bash to Superman, Thor roared out at Captain America

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!?"

Thor leaps into the air, Hammer raised above his head.

Steve crouches in readiness, raising his shield to meet Mjolnir.

The second the hammer hits the vibranium shield, a gong followed by a blinding shockwave reverberated throughout the forest

All occupants got to their feet seconds later, all looking around the forest in some form of shock.

Cap sighed

"Are we done here?" Cap asked rhetorically

The four of them just continued to stand their until the decimated forest was filled with the sounds of quinjet engines.

The men looked to the sky to see the quinjet descending towards them, ramp out with Clint and Flash overlooking the devastation.

The speedster had his mouth open, slack jawed whilst Hawkeye just whistled

"Geez, talk about a dick swinging contest getting out of hand" Clint commented, nudging Flash with a grin "Huh? Am I right?"

Dinah only groaned "Clint, for the love of god"

The quinjet soon departs from the area with a large increase in passengers save for Superman and Iron Man who chose to remain outside and follow by flight.

They all soon arrived at the Heli-carrier, a large unit of SHIELD agents with special tactical gear were awaiting their arrival.

They confiscate the scepter of Loki and take Loki in accompanied by Hawkeye and Black Canary.

Bruce Banner got to work right away as he began scanning and analyzing the Scepter.

Of course, the doctor had to stop and observe Loki being escorted by Shield agents.

The trickster god noticed the stare and looked right back at the walking gamma accident, wicked smile and all.

Bruce rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get Loki out of his head and to sooth this horrible gut feeling.

Loki was placed into a unique confinement, contained in a large glass cell held up by specially built hydraulic rigs to keep it in place. Fury walks up to the control panel.

"In case it's unclear" Fury said "You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass"

Fury pressed a button on the panel which opened the large hatch beneath Loki. The god peaked out as much as he could, but all he needed to hear was the bellowing wind coming up from the hole.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap" Fury said "You get how that works?"

The hatch closed a moment later

"Ant" Fury pointed at Loki, then gestured to the panel "Boot'

"It's an impressive cage" Loki admitted, though with a taunt "Not built for me I think"

"Built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury stated

"Oh I've heard" Loki looked to the camera within the cell

On the other end, the assembled heroes all either watched the captured god on a screen or listened close by.

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man" Loki said

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, eyes shifting towards Banner who held a neutral expression, staring at the monitor intently

"How desperate are you…" Loki now turned to speak to Fury "That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked rhetorically "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace yet you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate"

"Oh" Loki was unimpressed

"It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is"

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something" Fury states, walking off

With the assembled heroes….

"You know he really grows on you" Barry remarked "Has a charismatic personality"

"Loki's going to drag this out" Steve said right away "They always do"

"So then what are we waiting for exactly?" Superman asked the Steve

Steve turned to Thor

"Thor, what's his play"

Thor contemplated briefly

"He has an army called the Chitauri" Thor explained "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract"

"An army?" Steve asked in seriousness "From Outer Space?"

"So he's building another portal" Banner correctly surmised "That's what he need's Erik Selvig for"

"Selvig?" Thor said

"He's an astrophysicist" Bruce explained to Thor

"He's a friend" Thor said to the scientist

"Loki has him under some kind of mind control" Black Canary said to the thunderer

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him" Steve said the most bothersome aspect of it all "He's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki" Bruce spoke up "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him"

"Have care how you speak" Thor spoke now more intensely "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother"

Clint just deadpanned at the guy "You do realize that Loki's arrival caused an entire SHIELD base to implode on itself…"

"Killing 82 people in two days" Nat finished for Clint, also deadpanning

"He's adopted" Thor lamely defended

"So are we just going to talk about Loki and stand around doing just that or what?" Superman asked "Cause I'm a bit lost here as to what's happening"

"Yeah, join the club" Steve remarked

"Iridium" Banner began "What does he need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent"

All heads turned towards Tony Stark enter alongside Coulson

"I'll fly you there, keep the love alive" Stark finished his conversation with Coulson before speaking to the rest of the group

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did with SHIELD" tony finished, walking up to Thor

"No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing" Tony said, tapping Thor on his muscular arms

"Also it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open, as long as Loki wants" Tony said referring back to the Iridium

"Um, Raise the mid-mast, ship to the sails" Tony said to the crew who all stopped what they were doing for the moment to stare at Stark

"That man is playing Galaga" Tony pointed out "Thought we wouldn't notice but we did"

Tony stares at a monitor, covering his eye for a moment before looking around

"How does Fury do this?" Tony asked jokingly

"He turns" Maria Hill said plainly

"Sounds exhausting" Tony stated, discreetly placing a chip on one of the computers

"Now that Deathstroke seems to be working for our lunatic, he can procure the rest of the components easily. Only major component he needs is a power source. A high energy density. Something to *snap snap* kick start the cube"

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked

"Last night" Tony casually said "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers"

"Am I the only one who did the reading?!" Tony said in exasperation

"Can you at least tell us what kind of power source Loki would need?" Superman asked

"He's got to heat the cube to a Hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier" Bruce answered

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" tony continued

"If he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet" Said a new much deeper male voice

One that Tony, instantly recognized

"BATS" Tony exclaimed with glee as in walked the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Batman.

"I heard Deathstroke is now involved" Batman said

"How long have you been standing there?" Hawkeye asked "What, were you picking your moment to make an entrance?"

Batman actually gave the archer a quick smirk before facing Tony

"It's good to see you again Tony" Batman said pleasantly

"Same to you" Tony said, placing a hand on his shoulder before facing Bruce

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, looking to the others, feeling very confused

"It's a pleasure to meet someone else that speaks English doctor" Tony said, shaking hands with the man

The two shared a brief glimmer of respect in their eyes

"You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled" Tony praised, adding an after thought of "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster"

Bruce looked down awkwardly "Thanks"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube" Fury announced, entering the bridge "I was hoping you could join him. Batman is it too much to ask to keep him in check?"

"Hey, why do I need a babysitter?" Tony said in false indignation "And by a friend nonetheless"

"Tony, as your 'friend', you really don't want the answers to that" Batman said blandly

"Answer?"

"I'd start with that stick of his" Steve inputted "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon"

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn some of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury said

"Monkeys?" Thor said in confusion "I do understand"

"I do!" Steve said

Tony rolled his eyes while Roger felt proud of himself "I understood that reference"

Tony looked between Bruce and Bruce

"Shall we play gentlemen?"

Banner gestured for Tony to follow after him.

The trio left.

On the other side, an agent lifted up another control and was joined by Flash and the two of them resumed playing Galaga together

Clint caught notice of this. He eyed everyone else and managed to walk over to them without being spotted….somehow.

Steve only sighed, standing up

"Is there a place to eat?" Steve asked Fury

"Nat" Fury said, focused on his work

Natasha lead Steve to the cafeteria, accompanied by Dinah.

"So, this should be fun" Dinah commented "We've got so many personalities on this ship now"

"Yeah, more than we needed" Nat said dryly, glancing back to cap "You alright there, Cap?"

"Hmm? What?" Steve said, snapping out of his thoughts

"You look like you were thinking about the meaning of life" Canary jokingly said

"Might as well be" Steve said whimsically and enigmatically

The trio entered the cafeteria to find an extremely bizarre sight.

A woman dressed oddly with a sword on her hip and shield on her back, holding two cones of ice cream.

"This sweet known as ice Cream reminds of chocolate" The woman said with happiness "It is truly an amazing achievement of man"

The two women of the trio gaped in amazement whilst Captain Americas jaw may as well fell off.

"D-Diana?" Steve whispered in shock and disbelief

The warrior amazon froze, dropping her ice cream.

Slowly, the warrior turned to face Steve, her expression changing from one of shock to elation.

"STEVE" Diana exclaimed, flying over to him, grabbing him into a bear hug that he happily returned

"OH thank Hera, I thought the rumors were false" Wonder Woman shouted with joy, a tear of joy streaking down her face a t being reunited with her friend.

"Diana, you have no idea how happy I am to see you" Steve said weakly, though with a beaming smile

Nat and Dinah could only stare dumbly at the two war heroes who have reunited after what seemed like an eternity.

"You know" Dinah said, snapping out of her daze "I think there may be hope yet for this initiative after all"

 **Whew, hey guys, another chapter for this one**

 **Gonna give you guys a heads up for those who have followed me from my other stories**

 **This is a story I've been wanting to write ever since I've started here so I'm sorry that I've neglected working on my other current stories Noble Justice and Along Came A Spider.**

 **After this one, I'm returning to update the other two as fast as possible.**

 **And let me tell you guys it has not been easy writing anything.**

 **I've got two jobs, college and I've finally started my youtube channel Psyco Culture after six years of trying.**

 **Really so much shit is going on I just can't even comprehend how I get anything done these days.**

 **But I'm saying this here and now. My stories have not been abandoned, they are just on a prolonged hiatus due to writers block, difficulty in life and the such that I listed down already.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys, Back again for the continuing story of the League of Avengers**

 **Last chapter, we finally brought the entire team together on the Heli-carrier at long last.**

 **Now we're gonna start seeing them interact and see where they stand.**

 **This is the start, they are now going to begin to see who they are behind the name and such.**

 **I really want this to become something special. I want this to be the best Marvel/DC crossover because it hasn't been done. I don't mean to feed my own ego here but I want to be completely honest I haven't seen a worthy Marvel/DC crossover and I want this crossover to be the best crossover in regards to these two comic book juggernauts.**

 **So please, help me make this a great crossover comrades. PM me, leave it in the reviews for suggestions and ideas. There is no right or wrong answer here, there is only what you give me and how and if it fits into the narrative of the crossover**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always Have Nice Day**

The League Of Avengers Chapter 4: Some Assembly Required part 3: You people aren't making this any easier

Steve and Diana sat together, joined by Nat and Dinah in the cafeteria.

The two were grinning madly at one another, overjoyed in seeing an old friend from a time long past.

Nat and Dinah felt like third wheels here but they chose to remain silent, watching the two war buddies chat excitedly with one another.

"I still can't believe you're here Diana" Steve said, smiling broadly "You have no idea how much this means to me"

"Oh I think I have somewhat of an idea" Diana said with a matching grin before it changed into a melancholy sad smile "After hearing you fell into the ice….I didn't stay long honestly"

"I heard" Steve somberly said "You left a year or so later"

"Indeed" Diana nodded "The war was over…but…the world was not fully ready for change apparently"

Steve let out a humorless snort

"Now it's changing _too_ fast and _too_ consistently" Captain America said, looking down "I don't even know how we could keep up with all of this"

"We'll do what we always do Steve" Wonder Woman said confidently, placing a gentle hand on the super-soldiers arm "Remain strong in our belief and perceiver"

Steve blinked before sending the amazon a reminiscent grin.

"I should sue you for that one" Steve joked "That's what I told you after Normandy"

"It was a good saying" Diana said earnestly "A saying one could live by"

Unbeknownst to the two, Widow and Canary had already chosen to quietly leave the two be.

"Ah, they are so adorable together" Canary gushed out playfully "Reminds a little of me and Clint"

"Too much so" Nat said rolling her eyes a bit "It's amazing they didn't pounce and bend each other over the table on first glance"

"Oh come on Nat, they were never like that" Canary said good naturedly "It was Peggy Carter that had Steve's heart"

"You know what I mean"

"It's not my fault you have the mind of a pervert"

"This coming from you?"

"Yes, this coming from me"

"You're insufferable sometimes"

"Hark who's talking"

"Oh go back to Clint already"

"He's busy"

"Doing what?"

"Playing Galaga with Flash"

"Wonderful, another one on the ship"

"Can't disagree with you there"

Speaking of Hawkeye and Flash.

The two were currently just lounging around in the shooting range of the Heli-carrier, Barry bored and all as he leaned back on the wall, observing Clint pull off bullseye after bullseye.

"Well this is boring" Flash said aloud

"Hey, how was I supposed to know mister mischief maker would up and quit so easily" Hawkeye said to the speedster, twirling an arrow in his hand before tossing it into a target, hitting it dead on in the center without even looking.

"What did you expect a grand fight or something?" Clint asked, turning to face Flash "Thanks but no thanks, though I owe Loki an arrow in the eye socket after Arizona"

"That wasn't morbid at all' Flash said with a shudder

Clint just shrugged, returning to his archery training. He pulled out several arrows this time, pulling them all back before letting them loose.

From behind, Barry had a glint of lightning and mischief in his eyes. In a burst of speed, Flash caught all the arrows Hawkeye fired.

"Oh, so you wanna play it like that huh?" Clint challenged, taking it in stride

"You're going to have to do better than that cupid" Barry said with a grin

"OH hoho it's so on red riding hood" Clint said, pulling back three more arrows while Barry just crossed his arms, cocky smirk on his face

Clint pulled the arrows back and fired, Flash instantly running towards their designated targets.

The Flash cockily held up all the arrows that Clint fired but Clint still held a triumphant smirk.

Arching a brow in confusion, Barry glanced around to find all of Clint's targets with arrows lodged into all of them, each with a bullseye.

"What the…How'd you do that?" Flash asked in clear shock

"Trade secret red riding" Clint said with a roguish grin making Flash narrow his eyes at Hawkeye with a challenging smirk.

"Alright sharpshooter, let's see you try that again"

"Gladly" Hawkeye said, readying another volley of arrows.

 _Science lab_

Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations. Bruce was holding a data pad, sifting through various readings of energy spikes across the globe, using his detective skills to see if he could help in finding the tesseract while also doing the same job as tony

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process" Banner surmised after setting down the scanner

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops" Tony stated

"Granted, there's also the factor of constantly changing energy pulses" Batman added "The fluctuations from the shield base that collapsed showed that these things can happen spontaneously"

Banner let out a small laugh "And all I packed was a toothbrush"

"Hmm" tony hummed "So how've ya been Bats? Haven't spoken with you in a while"

"I'm a busy man Tony" Batman said casually, going over to another computer file "You should know this by now"

"I know, but I had so much fun taking down Bane with you last month" Tony said

"Destroying a warehouse is something you describe as fun?" Batman said, not even glancing at tech genius

"Hey, they had my tech weaponized" Tony shot back defensively "You would do the same"

Batman opted to remain silent and Tony, knowing how Bruce operated usually, took the silence as victory.

"You must have a lot of stories" Bruce Banner commented idly "Must be fun"

"Hmm" Tony said, now engaging the doctor in conversation "You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land"

Banner chuckled again "Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kinda broke…Harlem"

"Well I promise a stress free environment" Tony said idly, walking around the doctor with a mini electric prod "No tension, no surprises"

With that, Tony pokes Banner with the electric rod making Bruce cringe in pain for a moment just as Steve walks in

"HEY" Steve said aloud, glaring at Tony

The armored superhero looks closely at Banner

"Nothing?" Tony said whilst Banner just gave him an incredulous but at the same time amused look

"Are you nuts?" Rogers said aggressively towards Stark

"You've really got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo drums" Tony asked away "Huge Bag of weed?

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve interrogated

"Funny things are" Tony said whimsically

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny" Steve said before turning apologetically towards Banner "No offense"

Banner simply took it all in stride.

"No it's alright" Bruce waved it off "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle…pointy things"

"You're tiptoeing, big man" Tony teased "You need to strut"

"And you need to focus on the task at hand, Mr. Stark" Steve said sternly

"There's more to it than that" Batman, speaking up for the first time since Caps arrival

Steve turned to see the back of Batman's cowl as he diligently worked on whatever equation he had in front of him.

"Fury called us in at a very opportune time" Batman noted "He had this tesseract thing under wraps until it fell from his grasp"

"Brood man has a point" Tony said, waving his finger "Why would Fury call us 8 extraordinarily independent personalities now of all times? Why didn't he do it before? What's he hiding? We can't figure out this equation unless we have all the variables"

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked

"There's no doubt" Batman stated, now facing Steve "There's something he's not telling us"

"He is a spy" Tony said with a nonchalant shrug but there was an edge to his voice "He's the spy when you really think about it, Cap. His secrets have secrets"

"Bats had his natural paranoia about everything and I have my intellect" Tony proudly stated, then pointed to Banner "It's bothering him too, isn't it?"

Banner bumbled a bit over his words at being put on the spot so suddenly "UH….I just wanna finish my work and…"

Steve interrupted "Doctor?"

A beat

Bruce fiddled with his pen in hand

"A warm light for all mankind" Bruce repeated Loki's words "Loki's jab at Fury ab out the cube"

"I heard it" Steve said

"I think it was meant for you and your main partner" Bruce said, pointing over to Tony who held up his pack of blueberries "Stark and Wayne's newest 'creation' is all over the news in regards to energy"

"The Stark Tower?" Steve said with a snort "That big ugly(A look from Tony) Building in New York?"

"It's powered by Wayne and Stark tech" Batman said "A new self-sustaining energy source"

It was at this point that Steve looked intently at batman, analyzing him.

"Do I know you?" Steve asked "Cause you look familiar"

Batman just raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl

Steve contemplated before shaking his head "Nevermind, You were saying?"

"In regards to the whole energy business, why didn't SHIELD just bring in him and Bruce Wayne? I mean, what are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files" Tony stated

Rogers was taken aback from that

"I'm sorry, Did you say…?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide" Tony said casually, holding out his bag of blueberries before Steve "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused why they didn't want you around" Steve remarked

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony gesturing to himself "Historically, not possible"

"There's a lot of things with history in regards to what you're saying Stark" Batman said to his fellow Billionaire "But right now, our focus shouldn't be on SHIELD. That comes later. Right now, Loki is the focus"

"Loki is our only focus" Steve stated firmly "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them"

"Following is not really my style" Tony remarked

Steve smiled condescendingly at the man "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

That actually hit a nerve with Stark

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. Not of use" Tony shot back

"Steve" Bruce said softly "Tell me none of this smells funky to you?"

Steve lingered on the possibility looking at all three men before shaking it off.

"Just find the cube"

Steve exits the lab but now couldn't deny the growing amount of doubt he had for SHIELD. Not taking any chances, Steve decides to investigate.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony said "Geez mine and 'ol Brucie fought in a war with that guy and all they talk about is that guy. Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice"

"He's a soldier from a different time Tony" Batman said to his friend "What did you expect him to be?"

"I don't know, not such an overbearing boy scout"

"You clearly haven't been to metropolis that often" Batman remarked "Superman can be like that. Too often for my liking"

Tony merely grinned at the Dark knight

"He's not wrong about Loki though" Banner said "He does have the jump on us"

Tony snorted

"What that guys got is an ACME dynamite kit" Tony said walking over to another station "And it's gonna blow up in his face and I'll be there when it happens"

Bruce laughed

"I'll read all about it"

"Uh-huh" Tony said offhandedly "Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us"

"Ah, see I don't get a suit of armor" Bruce said becoming somber with a haunted look in his eyes "I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare"

Bats and Tony shared a look before Tony went up to the doctor

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart" Tony points to the Mini-arc reactor in his chest "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege"

"But you can control it" Bruce stated

"Because I learned how" Tony said before gesturing to Batman "Brooding over there doesn't show much but he's also overcome a lot of control issues I believe he could relate with you more than you can with me"

"It's different" Banner argued

Banner tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you" Tony stated

"So you're saying that the Hulk…The other guy…Saved my life?" Bruce said pondering on those words "That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved me for what?"

"I guess we'll find out" Tony said returning to work

"You might not like that"

"You just might"

With Steve, he had arrived at a thick metal door, leading to a storage room within the Heli-carrier. With all his might, Steve pushes the door open and enters.

Steve walks in noticing a security patrol exit the room. Taking the chance, Steve jumps up to a catwalk railing, grabbing it to pull himself up.

 _Elsewhere, on an unknown road_

Inside this particular van, Selvig and a few other soldiers are driving inside a long tunnel. With the CMS device inside, Selvig carefully picks up the small cylinder shape Iridium with metal prongs and lightly places it a slot within the CMS. The CMS accepts it making Selvig look at it with a devilish smile

Back at the Heli-carrier, a SHIELD monitor held the picture of Jane Foster with Thor looking on longingly at the mortal who captured his heart.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe" Coulson said confidently to the Thunder God

"Thank you" Thor said gratefully

"It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man" Thor said Somberly

"He talks about you a lot" Coulson informed the man "You changed his life. Everything has changed ever since we've gotten all these…new arrivals"

"The other with the red cap?" Thor inquired getting a nod out of Coulson

Thor pondered momentarily

"They were better as they were" Thor admitted "We pretend on Asgard that we are more advanced but we come here, battling like Bilchsteim"

"Like what?"

"Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor described

"Don't think so"

"Well they are repulsive" Thor said with a grimace, approaching the side of the window, looking down onto the clouds "And they trample everything in their path"

Thor sighed heavily

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again" Thor said with a hint of shame "In my youth I courted war"

"War hasn't started yet" Fury said walking up to the thunder god "You think Loki can tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him"

"A lot of guys think that" Fury remarks "Until the pain stops"

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury said intently

"Loki is a prisoner here" Thor pointed out

"Then why does it feel like he's the only one that wants to be here?" Fury rebutted making Thor glance down, unable to answer.

The Thunderer left making Coulson and Fury share a look of slight concern. Not at Thor, but at everything that was going on around them

Thor walked aimlessly into the corridor, passing by the lab where Tony, Banner and batman were currently working in.

Rounding a corner, Thor bumped right into another red caped wearing hero.

"Oh" The Man of Steel known as Superman uttered out in surprise "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you"

"No need for your apologies" Thor said modestly "I should be the one apologizing to you. During my battle with the armored man, you came in and I struck you blindly"

"To be fair, I did kinda ram into you in order to stop you" Superman said in turn

Thor merely grinned at the honesty

"Then I believe this is the part where I would say we are even in that regard" Thor said "At least, that is what I think Darcy has told me how to phrase it"

Superman grinned then laughed at the Thunder gods face

"No you got it just about right"

Thor smile good naturedly at the man before frowning in thought

"You are not of this world" Thor said, staring intently "That symbol on your chest….there is something rather familiar about it"

At that, Superman's brows shot up in surprise, pointing to his chest.

"You know this symbol?" Superman asked, a bit eagerly

Thor was silent for a few moments, carefully scrutinizing the shield S.

"On Asgard, though I was never as knowledgeable as my brother, I was educated to a certain degree in regards to other worlds and their civilizations" Thor stated, rubbing his chin in thought "Tell me, from where do you come from"

"Krypton" Superman answered making Thor's eyes widen in realization

"I know of this world" Thor said nodding his head "It was one my father once spoke of with great reverence…..then he stopped. There was once a time where my father spoke of an annual correspondence our people would have with others, Krypton being one of them. What has become of that world?"

Superman took on a more somber mood.

"Krypton is gone" Clark said, making Thor look at him in stunned surprise "A pre-recorded message from my birth father told me that its core had collapsed leading to its implosion"

Thor held a more gloomy look now.

"I am sorry to hear that" Thor said earnestly "I can't imagine what that what must feel like"

"Don't worry" Superman said with a small smile "My home is Earth. I was sent here as a baby and was raised by loving parents who taught me to become the man I am today"

At that, Thor held a more happy expression

"It is a pleasure to know that I am not the only wayward other worlder here"

"The feeling is mutual" Superman said, offering his hand which Thor graciously accepted

 _With Wonder Woman_

The buxom Amazon was sharpening her sword as she sat alone in the cafeteria since Steve departed.

Her face was expressionless as she grinded her gauntlet along the edge of the blade, sharpening it to a point where one would cut themselves upon tapping their finger on the thin metal.

In her mind on the other hand, there were a many great deal of things going through it. Re-entering the world of man only to once again get thrusted into conflict. Only this time it wasn't against men of misguided or vehement belief. No this time it was against a demi-god who planned to bring war on a global scale and plans on doing it a lot sooner than the previous foe.

'At least Steve is here' Diana thought pleasantly

The soldier had been a true friend, comrade and warrior during the last war Diana had fought in. It was truly a blessing from the gods that at least one of her old friends were here. she had heard that the old team had well…gotten old, with some passing on.

The princess of Themyscira shut her eyes, a spike of emotion running through her as she thought of all her friends and allies who had passed away during her absence. The funerals and celebrations she had missed after her departure.

Only Steve was able to share that kind of pain with her.

Diana sighed as she finished working on her sword, examining it momentarily before finally sheathing it in her scabbard.

Attaching it to her hip, Diana stood up and moved to exit the cafeteria.

In doing so, she made her way down to the bridge and was now in the busiest room on the entire ship. All around here were Agents working diligently at whatever station they were assigned to.

There were brief stares directed at her before they returned to what they were doing.

Feeling a sense of uselessness, Diana continued on her walk, exiting the bridge.

She wandered past the lab where Tony, Banner and Batman worked.

Sparing a quick glance, Diana continued on her way, hoping to maybe run in to Steve once more.

They had spent a while just chattering amiably about just seeing each other.

She actually really wanted to catch up. And to be amongst someone from a time long past that only the both of them had experienced.

So to surmise her mindset, she just wanted to be with Steve seeing that h e's the only friend she has here on a flying ship full of people trained to kill, lie, topple governments need be and a handful of exceptionally extraordinary people like herself.

Rounding the corner, Wonder Woman spotted Superman and Thor conversing with one another.

A look of fascination dawned on her, choosing to approach the two red caped wearing aliens.

"Greetings fellow warriors" Diana greeted boisterously, startling the two somewhat.

Thor however recovered quick enough when he noticed the shield on her back and sword on her hip.

"Greetings to you as well, fellow maiden of combat" Thor said in turn with a calm politeness "I Am Thor Odinson of Asgard"

"And I'm Superman…" Superman glanced at Thor for a moment "Of Metropolis"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Diana said politely "My name is Diana. I come from the island nation of Themyscira"

"Themyscira?" Thor said with intrigue, rubbing his chin in thought "I have heard of this land"

Realization then dawned on Thor's face "Ah yes, I recall now. That is the land of Warrior women known as Amazons"

Diana blinked

"You know of that land?" Diana asked in clear surprise

"Of course" Thor let out a jovial laugh "The Amazons are a revered group of warriors on Asgard. The Spartans and Amazons were greatly respected on my realm of Asgard. We speak a great deal of having a way to extend a hand of open friendship and friendly competition"

At that, Wonder Woman couldn't help but grin at the aspect of a challenge.

"Then perhaps we can both return to our respective realms and create that hand of friendship" Wonder Woman said with a level of excitement

"That we can my lady" Thor said with a grin

Superman just glanced between the two, feeling like a third wheel. That was until Diana chose to address him.

"And what is your place from which you come from like, Superman?" Diana asked

Superman blinked before shaking his head with a simple shrug

"Well, compared to what you guys describe as home, mine isn't anything special" Superman said modestly "Yours are beyond mine. It's just a simple city really, with nothing that….alien about it"

At that, the trio chuckled slightly at the joke.

"Oh boy, that was bad" Superman remarked

"That jest was not nearly as bad as those I have heard from my comrades of old" Diana said good naturedly

 _Scene cut_

Loki paced about in his cell at a leisurely like way, uncaring that he was currently being held 'prisoner' in this flying fortress.

He was honestly really bored right now until he stopped in his tracks.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me" Loki said with a smirk as he turned to face Natasha Romanov

"But you'd figure I'd come" Nat stated

"I'd figure somebody would come" Loki retorted casually "It took you all long enough"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at the trickster god

"What did you do to those agents?" Natasha interrogated

"Ah, a sense of loyalty to 'the cause'?" Loki mockingly asked

"What did you do to Erik Selvig?" Natasha asked coldly

"You could say I 'Expanded and freed' his mind" Loki said with a sinister grin

"And then what?" Natasha pressed on, crossing her arms "Once your king of the mountain, what's your endgame? You're just here for the sake of ruling? That seems like a pointless goal"

Loki chuckled with mirth

"It's difficult to explain the goals of a god to a lesser being such as yourself" Loki shot back "You all think that you can simply bargain your way out of unwinnable situations, knowing you are hopelessly lost"

"Funny coming from you" Natasha said evenly "I read up on you. Well, whatever earth stuff we had and all they ever talked about was how you were nothing more than a silver tongued snake compared to the warrior of a man your brother Thor was. Biggest hypocrite if I ever saw one"

"Oh" Loki said childishly "Aren't you a sharp little thing. Impressive, truly. The world hanging in the balance and you oh so casually throw barbs at me as if I am a common man with no higher calling"

"Regimes fall every day" Nat remarked, taking a seat on the chair placed near the control panel "The world at threat is no different. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian….or I was"

Loki analyzed the master spy before him

"What is it that you want?"

"Let's just say I've been on a long path of redemption" Nat said "I've got blood on my ledger and it's not that complicated. I want to wipe it out"

Loki kept his eyes locked onto Nat's. The master spy noticed there was a slight glimmer in his eyes briefly.

"Can you?" Loki said "Can you really wipe out such a…bloody ledger? Did you know that your files were quite difficult to find? You know, when I was looking for potential threats on my conquest here on earth, I never would have thought that I would run across a human as vile as you. Dracovs daughter. Sao Paulo. The hospital fire. My, my miss Romanov, how can you possibly hope to cleanse something that's dripping…no, GUSHING with blood"

Loki stood up, an intense look of anger now on his face

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC" Loki said with vehement anger, startling the Russian

Elsewhere, Batman, Banner and tony continue their work on the locating the Tesseract

"You lie and Kill in the service of Liars and Killers" Loki went on

On the bridge, Hill noted a security breach within SHIELDS systems. Wordlessly, she glanced up to Fury who held a stern expression. Beside him stood a conversing Flash and Hawkeye with Canary

Loki went on, getting right up in Natasha's face, leaning on the glass

"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Down below, Steve Rogers's investigation comes to a bitter conclusion as he opens a crate to find HYDRA weapons and tech.

Loki slams his fist against his prison, making Natasha flinch.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you" Loki said savagely "Maybe I'll have someone close to you do it for me. Barton and Dinah perhaps. They can kill you, slowly, intimately, all the ways you fear most. And then, I'll split your skull open just before you beg for mercy"

"This is my bargain, my 'plan' you mewling quim" Loki finished with a snarl

Nat turned away, inhaling with a quiver in her throat

"You're a monster" Widow said, her voice trembling

"You're the one who brought the monster on board" Loki shot back

Suddenly, Widow straightened out and turned back to Loki, completely composed now

"So, Banner" Nat surmised "That's your play"

Loki seemingly staggered back in confusion

"What?"

Immediately, Nat moved to exit the chamber, hand on her earpiece

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk" Nat said, informing Fury "Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send some muscle in as well"

Just before Nat leaves, she turns to Loki one last time

"Thank you for your cooperation" she said politely, then exiting the room leaving a stunned Loki

Fury enters the laboratory, seeing that none of the three men there at work

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury asks patiently with a hint of irritation

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Mr. Stark returned cheekily

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract" Fury reprimanded

"We are" Bruce stated, gesturing over to the working computer "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile"

"You'll get your cube back, no muss no fuss" Tony prattled on when something popped up on the screen hanging beside him "What is Phase 2?"

There was a loud and emphatic clang from behind Fury.

Steve Rogers stood there, visibly fuming at the director.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons" Steve states, looking at Tony "Sorry, the computer was running a bit slow"

Fury attempted to cover this discovery up

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

"If you're going to lie" The deep, growl like voice of Batman said "You need more than just words to back it up"

Batman whirled the screen around, clearly displaying the aforementioned planned weapons that would be created with the use of the Cube

Fury only stared blankly whilst Steve glared at the man

"I was wrong director, the world hasn't changed a bit" Steve said bitterly

As Steve finished that statement, Black Widow arrived with a confused trio of Superman, Wonder Woman and Thor. Nat kept her eyes on Bruce the entire time who returned her gaze with a look that screamed 'I'm pissed off at you specifically'.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked her intently, gesturing to the weapons

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Nat 'suggested'

Bruce let out a humorless laugh

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed"

"Loki is manipulating you"

"And you've been doing what exactly" Bruce asked sarcastically

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction" Bruce asked, making it clear he wasn't backing down on this

After a beat of silence, Fury relented

"Because of them" Fury said, pointing over to the three demi-gods

The trio glanced at one another in clear bewilderment

"Us?" Thor said

"What did we do?" Superman asked in confusion

"You exist, that's for one thing" Fury said, making superman flinch a bit at the bluntness

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Wonder Woman said challengingly

"Back in World War 2, not so much" Fury said pacing about now "But now, for the past five years, earth has had an unusual spike in enhanced, mutants and extraordinary beings. At first, most of the world brushed it aside, not really paying that much attention. Then came the battles, the collateral. And to put the nail on the coffin, your grudge match in Arizona with that giant metal man"

Thor shifted uncomfortably somewhat at that memory

"So, the world security learned that not only are we not alone in this universe, we are hopelessly…" Fury turned directly to Steve "Hilariously, outgunned"

"I don't know about you guys but I was raised in Kansas" Superman said with a shrug "I'm as American as they come"

"I was sent as an ambassador to help preserve peace in this world" Wonder Woman argued

"And mine, want not thing but peace with your planet" Thor stated

"But you're not the only ones out there, are you?" Fury challenged "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, who can't be controlled"

"This is all about control?" A new voice spoke up and everyone turned to see Hawkeye, Canary and Flash now standing in the room

"That's what this is all about?" Clint said irritably "Control?"

"Like you 'controlled' the cube?" Steve said to the Director

"You can't control something you don't even understand" Diana said with conviction "This is why HYDRA failed before"

"You also don't understand what you've done already" Thor said gravely "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war"

"A higher form?" Steve said with some alarm

"You're telling me that there are things out in the universe that are already aware of the tesseract besides Loki?" Batman asked

"You forced our hand" Fury defended "We had to come up with something"

"A nuclear deterrent" Tony spoke up "Cause that always calms everything right down"

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury asked rhetorically

"Hey hey guys" Flash now spoke for the first time "Let's just calm down here…"

"I'm sure if Stark still made weapons, he would be neck deep in…" Steve said, ignoring Flash when Tony interrupted

"Wait, Wait! Hold on, how is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve shot back

Flash only threw his hands up, choosing to exit the lab with Canary deciding to join him while Clint stayed behind

"Right" Clint quipped "This is a team"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this" Thor said

"Excuse me, do we go to your planet and blow stuff up"

"Wouldn't be the first regrettable choice shield has made" Batman said

"This coming from you?" Now Superman spoke to Batman "I heard all about you. The man who controls batman through fear"

"And the man that everyone believes is a god" Batman said, not backing down from the Kryptonian

"I never presented myself that way" Superman said, now standing in front of Batman, unflinching under the man's intense glare 'You on the other hand are all about theatrics, aren't you"

"I'm sorry, do you two need a timeout" Fury interjected

"You treat your champions with such mistrust" Thor said

"They're not my champions" Fury rebutted

Everyone began arguing with one another

With Nat's voice stating aloud

"Are you all really that naïve? Shield monitors potential threats"

"Captain America is on the threat list?" Bruce asked rhetorically and in disbelief

"We all are"

"You're on that list? Are you a crack above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god Stark, one more quip and I'm gonna…"

"Threatening! I feel threatened"

"Come on Nat, you know this is BS"

"Doesn't mean we can't get involved"

"Doesn't mean we're right on our side"

The team continued to argue, unaware of the impeding threat, looming over them.

Loki sat in his cell, staring at the floor when his head twitched.

Glancing up, Loki's menacing grin returned as a familiar feeling to him washed over the Heli-carrier.

In the bridge, some of the equipment began to flicker, specifically the radar.

Maria Hill instantly took note of this

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Hill demanded

"We're experiencing some type of interference ma'am" An agent informed her

"What kind of interference?" Hill asked, now looking to the skies

"Unknown" Another agent replied "Whatever this is, it isn't tech based"

Back in the labs, the tensions were escalating as practically everyone was now ganging up on one another

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos" Thor said

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Bruce stated "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away" Fury said

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam" Tony brazenly said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder which was then swatted aside

"You know damn well why, back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me" Tony said, now in total seriousness getting in Caps face.

Now everyone was on edge as the two men sized each other up like Superman and Batman before.

"Big man in a suit of armor" Steve said "Take that off what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist" Tony listed off with a smug undertone

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you" Steve said darkly "Yeah I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl all over you"

"I think I would just cut the wire" Tony rebuked

Steve only gave a mirthful smirk of expectance

"Always a way out" Steve said mockingly, leaning in "You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero"

That did it as Tony didn't hold back on his next jab

"A hero? Like you?' He asked rhetorically "You're a lab experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle"

Up on the runway of the Heli-carrier, Flash stood alone on the edge overlooking the clouds with his mask off.

"So this is where you were"

Barry turned back to see Clint Barton approaching him.

"You finally got fed up with them?"

"Pretty much" Clint said with a shrug now standing alongside his new friend "Dinah is in the weight room, pounding away her frustration on those poor punching bags"

"Man, this is not what I signed on for"

"I share your sentiment" Clint said with a sigh "Honestly they're fighting like children in there"

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks" Flash remarked "I'd rather not be in a room where a few of those individuals can kick my ass with a flick of a finger"

"Hey, I'm pretty confident the two of us could take them on easy" Hawkeye said with a grin.

Flash laughed at his friends confidence.

"Oh yeah? Please tell me you've got a bomb arrow" Flash said jokingly "That'll at least level the playing field"

Hawkeye gave the speedster a devious smile which unnerved Barry somewhat

Pressing on a button on his specially designed belt, an arrow was slotted into place on his back as he pulled it out.

"This is one of my more…experimental arrows" Hawkeye said, carefully holding the arrow "It's a 5 ton megaton bomb. This baby could level a damn building or two if I aim it right. And not like, boom, there's some stuff left over. No I mean, boom, that building is gone"

Flash just stared, bug eyed at what Clint held in his hands

"And you carry that thing on your back?!" Flash yelled out "How does it not explode?!"

"Well, there was some scientific way of explaining but I'll just make it simple" Clint said, placing the arrow back in his quiver "Basically the only for me to set this bomb off is for me to actually nock my arrow onto my string which sends a command to the bomb on the end to arm itself the moment it hits something I deem it worthy of blowing up. There's a specific button on my bow that I press for detonation"

"That doesn't ease my fears in the slightest, I hope you know that" Flash said making Clint chuckle.

Clint's smile dropped suddenly when his keen eyes spotted a jet flying right towards them at a slow pace.

"That's not unusual at all" Clint thought to himself, narrowing his eyes to get a view on the pilot.

He was so focused on the jet he didn't feel his hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the sudden wave of unnatural energy emanating behind him.

Luckily, Flash did as the speedster whirled round to see an odd vibration in the air circulating towards one point on the runway.

"Um, is it safe to say that I'm a little nervous" Flash uttered out

"Yeah" Hawkeye said, whipping out his bow, arrow already nocked in "You're justified in saying so"

Back in the lab, neither Steve nor Tony backed down from one another. No one however noticed the exit of Batman

"Put on the suit" Steve challenged "Let's go a few rounds"

The confrontation was interrupted by Thor's laughter

"You people are so petty" Thor stated, making everyone look at him "And tiny"

"Yeah this is a team"

"Agent Romanov" Fury said "Would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where?" Bruce interjected "You rented my room"

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you need to kill me but you can't, I know! I tried!" Bruce blurted out making everyone stare at the man in pity and disturbed somewhat

Seeing that there was no point in retracting his statement, Bruce went on

"I got low" Bruce admitted with shame "I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk!"

Several of the heroes get slightly unnerved at the piercing glare Banner gave off, especially at Romanov.

"You wanna know my secret, agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce gritted out

A beat

"Doctor Banner" Steve spoke up "Put down the scepter"

Banner glances down and is shocked to find himself holding Loki's scepter. At that exact moment, before anything else could happen, the monitor tracking the Tesseracts location went off, making everyone snap out of the tense moment.

Elsewhere, a certain dark knight also received the news of its location. Pressing on a button on his belt, Batman didn't break his stride on his way to the underbelly of the Heli-carrier.

"Got it" Tony called out

"You've located the Tesseract?" Diana called out

"We should go now then" Superman said

"I can get there faster than anyone else" Tony boasted

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it" Thor argued

Tony ignored the god moving to leave only for Steve to grab his arm and pull him back

"You're not going alone" Steve said irritably

"You gonna stop me?" Tony taunted

"Put on the suit" Steve mocked back "Let's find out"

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Tony shot back

"Put on the suit" Steve growled now

The assembled group now stared uneasily at the two egos clashing when Banner looked up from the screen in shock

"Oh my god"

And in a flash, everything went to shit.

A large explosion rocked the entire Heli-carrier, sending the team flying back, some falling out into the halls, others onto the floor while Superman, Widow and Banner all fell out together through a window.

All that didn't fall out through the window, struggled to get up.

Steve looked to Tony

"Put on the suit"

"Yup" Tony said as he was helped up by Steve

"Hill, What is going on?!" Fury demanded through his earpiece

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK" Was the response he received.

Only it was from Hawkeye who was currently on the runway fighting back three mercenaries at once.

And the leader of said Mercenaries.

One of the top 10 fighters in the world

Deathstroke the Terminator

"It's Deathstroke" Hawkeye informed the director, smacking aside a merc before nocking back an arrow to fire at a group of mercenaries.

Before it hit them, the arrow head exploded, killing some, knocking back the others.

"The son of a bitch fired a rocket at one of the engines!"

"And he's not alone" Barry called out, sidestepping the rock fist of a giant literal stone golem

Flash dashed forward, punching and kicking aside more enemy soldiers that ran out from the dozen Jets that landed on the Heli-Carriers.

Flash didn't hesitate in running right at them, guns already firing at him.

Luckily for him, the bullets were moving at a snails pace from his perspective.

So Flash easily dodged the bullets, attacking the mercs and brainwashed soldiers under Loki's command.

Flash narrowly avoided getting his head decapitated as he dropped down to the ground, sliding to a halt.

Flash stood up straight to see none other than Deathstroke, twirling his blade in his hand

"Flash?" Deathstroke said "Well, this just got a lot more interesting"

He was about to move to engage the speedster when Slade's instincts kicked in.

Deathstroke turned around just in time to block a spinning kick from Batman.

"Batman?!" Deathstroke said in surprise "I certainly wasn't expecting this"

"What are you doing here, Deathstroke?" Batman demanded

"I've been called upon to apply my set of skills for a mission that pays well" Deathstroke said like it was the most simplest thing in the world

"Flash" Batman yelled out to the speedster "Get to the damaged engine, there might be agents and workers still stuck there"

"Roger" Flash saluted "Be back in a flash"

A red blur zipped by the runway into the interior of the Heli-carrier

Hawkeye in the meantime has been joined by Wonder Woman and Black Canary on the ramp in combatting the invading forces.

"Some of these guys are Shield agents!" Canary said aloud, performing a split kick

"Then be sure to knock them out" Hawkeye said before accidentally kicking an agent to hard that he fell off the side

Hawkeye made a cringe face when he realized what he had just done only to breathe out a haggard sigh of relief when he saw Wonder Woman had flown over just in time to catch him

"Alright" Hawkeye declared "Moving to the center"

Meanwhile, the bridge of the carrier was in utter pandemonium as everyone at their stations were doing everything in their power to keep the carrier afloat

Everybody stopped working at the sound of a roar that Fury feared above all else.

With Loki, the god rose his head up, smiling evilly at the sound of a green gamma beast being unleashed.

Down in the cargo hold, Superman burst out through some crates, landing hard on the ground.

"That could've went better" The Man of Steel mumbled as he got up, shaking off the slight rattle he was feeling in his head

'Hits harder than I thought' Superman mused in his head wiping his lip

Superman heard the hulks footsteps coming up behind him.

For once, Superman grinned as he didn't have to hold back as much as usual.

At the right time, just as Hulk leapt up to attack Superman, Clark reared his fist back and did a spinning uppercut which sent Hulk flying across the room into several jets.

The Hulk was dazed. He had never been hit that hard before. That makes him mad.

He growled out, throwing the jet he crashed into at Superman who simply punched it aside. Superman however was unprepared for the powerful kick to his entire body that Hulk gave him.

He did recover quickly enough to block the giant arm of Hulk, who struggled to bring Superman down.

"Doctor Banner" Superman gritted out "We are not your enemies. We're your allies, think for a moment"

The only response Superman received was another punch to the face.

The Krypton born hero got up once more, rolling his eyes and wincing slightly in pain.

"This is gonna be fun" He murmured to himself

Hulk sprinted at him with Superman flying at him in turn

Meanwhile, Tony had suited up, currently attending to the engine that was slightly destroyed where he was working in tandem with Flash and Captain America.

Cap and Flash cleared the area around engine 3 whilst Tony assessed the situation on how to get the engine up and running again.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris" Tony surmised

"That may take a while" Flash pointed out

"I know" Tony said, pulling on some of the debris.

The shell head looked over to Steve

"I need you to get over to that engine control and tell me which relays are in overload position" Tony said to the super soldier, then looked to Flash

"See if you can join me over in the turbine"

The duo nodded.

Steve used his superhuman body to jump over to the control panel.

Flash dashed off to get inside the turbine

Captain America opens the engine control panel and of course, he's flabbergasted by what he's looking at. For yank who was around Howard Stark and Thomas Wayne during World War 2, even he had to think to himself 'What the fuck am I looking at?'.

"What's it look like in there?" Tony asked through the comm links

"It seems to run on some form of electricity" Steve remarked in bemused exasperation

"well, you wouldn't be wrong about that" Tony said, giving that one to the man out of time

 _With Thor_

Thor was running to where they kept Loki and was joined by Wonder Woman who had her sword and shield ready.

Before they could enter the room, a green portal suddenly opened in front of them.

They didn't have time to react as they both ran through the portal and found themselves on the lower runway of the Heli-carrier.

"My dear beloved" said a seductive voice from around the two gods.

Thor instantly recognized that voice

"Wait" Thor said slowly, his eyes narrowing "What are you doing here Amora?"

"Now Thor…" A brief flash of green appeared before Diana and Thor.

Before them stood Amora the Enchantress and her ever loyal bodyguard Skurge the Executioner.

"Is that any way to treat your lover" Amora said in her sultry tone

"I thought I made it very clear enchantress" Thor said in clear disdain "You and I will n ever be together"

"Thor?" Wonder Woman spoke up in confusion "Who is this?"

"Asgardian Exiles" Thor said making the two villains glare at the thunder god "Banished for dastardly deeds that the all father witnessed. Why they are here on earth, I do not know"

"Is it not obvious?" Amora hissed, her arms getting surrounded by her magic "We are here to assist in Loki's plans. Soon, he shall be the ruler of this pathetic realm called Earth"

"Not if I have anything to say about that" Wonder Woman said determinedly pointing her sword at Amora which gleamed in the sunlight

"And I as well" Thor added, his hammer crackling with energy

Amora simply sighed, clearly not taking this seriously

"Skurge" was all she said when the Axe-wielding warrior leapt at Diana with surprising speed.

Skurge assumed that he had the upper hand on the Amazonian.

Sadly the former Asgardian never fought an Amazonian. Especially one such as Wonder Woman.

She spun round, remembering a certain move from a fellow warrior and bashed her shield into Skurge's face.

Amora blinked in shock as Skurge was sent flying back landing hard on the edge of the runway.

She barely had enough time to register Thors flying hammer strike.

Amora quickly teleported away next to Skurge just as Thor landed on her previous spot, smashing the hammer down.

The thunderer looked up, glaring at Amora.

"Thor" Wonder Woman spoke up "Go get to your brother and make sure he hasn't escaped. I shall handle these two"

Thor glanced at Diana

"Are you certain about this Diana?" Thor asked respectfully "Would it not be easier for the both of us to fight them"

"That much is true" Diana nodded "But time and the situation at hand is not on our side. The ship is utter pandemonium and it's best to make sure we can retain some level of order"

Heeding Diana's words of wisdom, Thor consented

"Aye, you are correct in that regard" Thor said

Giving one last once over at Skurge and Amora, Thor turned to leave, only giving Diana one word of advice.

"I picked up on this term during my first time here on Earth" Thor said, with a glint in his eye "Give them hell"

Diana grinned savagely "I've always liked that phrase"

She let out a mighty war cry, jumping at Skurge with her sword raised with Skurge doing the same in turn.

Axe and sword met in a brilliant clash of energy, the two locking in a stalemate.

Sadly for Skurge, he had both hands on his Axes handle. Diana had one hand occupied with her sword and the other with her shield.

Grinning, Diana bashed the side of her shield into Skurge's temple.

The higher being yelled out in pain only to let get a roundhouse kick to the face by Diana to the other cheek, a punch to the gut followed by a knee then a hard boot to the chest making him fly back, skidding on the ground on his back.

Skurge however would not be deterred so easily. He managed to get back onto his feet in a few seconds, though clearly favoring his injuries.

Amora was clearly in shock. She had not anticipated such a warrior to be on this flying fortress

Snarling, Amora's eyes glowed, making a quick incantation of a spell.

Wonder woman ducked under a swing of Skurges axe when suddenly she found herself immobilized by green mists that held her limbs in place.

Unluckily for her, she was wide open for Skurges attack. Luckily for her, he was swinging wildly, so that wild swing struck her shield.

Unluckily for her again, the strike still sent her flying and inflicted some level of pain.

But that did little to deter the warrior as she got up, glaring and grinning at the same time

'At long last' Diana thought to herself 'A fight I've been waiting for'

Diana rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck.

She then twirled her sword, then leapt at Skurge once more

On the elevated runway of the Heli-carrier, the battle had now whittled to a few enemies along with Deathstroke and the now identified living rock golem, Cinderblock.

Batman was still fighting Deathstroke, both now sporting scratches and injuries on themselves.

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Black Canary were currently doing their best to take down Cinderblock who only seemed to roar at them in frustration.

"Is this accomplishing anything?" Hawkeye inquired, back flipping away from a stomp

"I'm getting a good workout" Canary grunted out, dodging a swipe from Cinderblock

"Not enough really" Black Widow said in exasperation as she cartwheeled back.

"Was this in our contract?" Dinah asked, rubbing her bruised shoulder

"No babe, I don't think so" Clint answered getting in front of his girl

Hawkeye pulled back three explosive arrows and fired them all directly into Cinderblocks mouth.

The rock monster hacked and cough on the explosion before stumbling back at the combined leg push from both Romanov and Lance.

Cinderblock backed away before he nearly fell over from standing on the edge. He flailed about momentarily before righting himself.

Glancing back at the long way down, the stone golem let out a sigh of relief which snapped into comical wide eyes at the sound of a thud hitting his chest.

Cinderblock saw an arrow attached to his chest.

His eyes widened even further when he saw the shit eating grin Hawkeye was sporting.

The arrow exploded, only this one releasing a type of small energy wave that was more than strong enough to send Cinderblock flying off the edge, plummeting down to earth all the while screaming in defeat on his way down.

The trio of agents walked over and looked over the edge to see Cinderblock was soon out of their sight.

"Well I'd say we did a pretty stellar job on our first monster battle" Hawkeye boasted "Martinis all around"

Their celebration was short lived as Fury called them up.

"Agents we've got some enemy soldiers within the carrier disrupting and attacking the crew" Fury said "Get in here and get rid of them"

Clint sighed before begrudgingly but also willingly jogged back towards the entrance to the interior of the Carrier followed by Canary and Widow.

Back with the disabled engine, Flash and Iron Man were now inside the rotors.

"You up for this Gonzalez?" Tony asked, with a slight challenge

"Just try to keep up Shell Head" Flash shot back with a grin

"Cap are you nearby the lever?" Tony asked, hovering before a rotor

Over with Cap, he jumped over from one end to the other, swatting aside a grenade that was thrown by a masked man who had an odd color scheme with one side being orange and the other black.

Not wasting anytime, Cap ran at the man, using his enhanced speed and reflexes to outclass the man and toss him over the edge sending the poor man to his death.

Grabbing the fallen machine gun, Steve jumped back over to were the lever was, guarding it vigilantly

"On standby" Steve replied

"Let's get to it" Flash said rolling his shoulders.

Together, Tony and Barry pushed their rotors with all their might, slowly beginning to make them move.

Thor in the meantime rushed right into Loki's containment cell just as a brainwashed shield agent released him.

"NO" Thor cried out, running at Loki

Loki got into a ready stance to take on Thor only for the thunder god to fall right through him, the body flickering away.

Thor landed hard but he instantly shot back up only to see the door close, locking him in with Loki staring at him unimpressed

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki deadpanned

On the bridge, there was chaos as they were currently being assaulted by mercenaries under the employ of Deathstroke

Speaking of Deathstroke, he was still locked in an intense one on one brawl with Batman

"Why attack SHIELD Deathstroke?" Batman demanded, while swatting aside a knife Slade threw at him "This isn't your usual type of OP"

"True" Deathstroke admitted, blocking a kick "But when they offer you with a pay that's the pay of kings, it's really hard to say no"

Batman grunted as Deathstroke pulled out his sword and swung down at Batman, with the Dark knights armored gloved wrists holding the blade back.

"The better question is, is why are you here, Batman?" Deathstroke inquired "aside from your boy wonders, you never work in teams. You usually brood alone in your cave"

"This situation is beyond the standard fight you could say" Batman answered enigmatically, pushing the sword back to deliver a powerful uppercut to Slade's chin

Slade momentarily stumbled back giving Batman the chance to let loose an assault of punches, elbows, knees and kicks.

The terminator was pushed back greatly, barley able to put up a resistance.

Slade then stepped on a slightly inclined floor which seemed to jolt the mercenary into performing a spinning heel kick to the Dark Knights jaw.

Meanwhile Loki paced before Thor with a smug expression on his face while Thor just glared at him

"The humans think us immortal" Loki stated, approaching the control panel of the jail cell "Should we test that?"

Suddenly, the guard soldier that stood by was knocked unconscious by none other than Phil Coulson who held a large miniature cannon like weapon

"Move away please" Coulson asked politely

Loki complied, somewhat weary

"You like this?" Coulson tempted, gesturing the gun "We started working on this after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does"

The weapon powered up in his hands "You wanna find out?"

A loud gasp echoed the chamber

Agent Coulson was impaled through the chest by Loki behind him who held a dark glint in his eyes.

"NOO" Thor Cried out

Loki sends Agent Coulson against the wall. Agent Coulson slumps down, breathing fast. Loki makes his way to the control switch. He gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, breathing heavily in anger. Loki gives his brother one last look before pressing the button, sending his brother down in the prison

Elsewhere, Clint, Nat and Dinah were clearing out the remnants of Deathstrokes squad.

They had at last made it to the bridge where they finished off the last of them.

Only for one to attempt a suicide bomb at Canary only for Hawkeye to push her out of the way just as the explosion went off.

Hawkeye was sent flying back, smashing against the wall hard.

"CLINT" Dinah yelled, running and sliding over to her lovers side

"We need medical personnel, stat" Fury shouted into his earpiece

"What's our situation with the Hulk" Fury asked turning to Maria Hill

"Well….We lost him. And Superman as well"

"How the hell does that happen?"

"…They kinda punched each other right in the face" Maria lamely explained "And then fell through some glass all the way down to earth"

Fury only threw his hands up when he saw another notification.

This one coming from the containment cell. His face turned grim

Diana in the meantime had continued her battle with Skurge and Amora now sporting some scratches.

It was to be expected really when the green sorcerer kept casting binding spells on her, constantly immobilizing her.

Flash and Iron Man were now moving at the needed speed for the damaged engine of the Heli-carrier to function properly on its own.

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at glass, but misses. Land draws closer. In a final attempt before crashing, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and leapfrogs just as the cage is about to hit the ground. The cell crashes into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

Loki holds no remorse a he removes his hand from the panel. Turning to walk away, a strained voice stops him.

"You're going to lose" Coulson groaned out

"Am I?' Loki asked rhetorically, smug face and all

"It's in your nature" Coulson said like it was obvious

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki listed off

"You lack conviction" Coulson countered which seemed to hit a nerve with the demi-god

"I don't think I…." Was all Loki could say before he was thoroughly blasted back by the prototype weapon that Coulson held

"So that's what it does" Coulson strained out thoughtfully

With another set of heroes, Flash and Iron Man were making the damaged rotor return to the maximum needed speed

And at long last, the heli-carrier levels itself out.

"Cap hit the lever" Tony said into his radio

Steve in the meantime had gotten himself in a bit of a predicament. While guarding the lever, the floor beneath him collapsed, forcing him to hang onto a wire while flying high in the air

"I NEED A MINUTE HERE" Steve said over the howling wind

"Lever" Flash grunted out, his arms hurting from the pain "Now"

Suddenly, Tony flies back onto the rotor behind him.

"Uh oh" was all tony managed before he was thrashed around between the rotors.

"TONY!" Barry called out, feeling weaker by the second

Steve now moved even faster, reaching the lever in time, pulling it down.

Iron Man fell through, using his thrusters to prevent himself from falling while Barry concentrated with all his might to faze through the rotors, free falling.

Thankfully, Iron Man caught him flying back to where Steve now sat, breathing heavily

"Mission accomplished" Steve sighed out

Back with Diana, She was combatting Skurge and Amora and it was getting rather frustrating with the enchantress constantly using her magic to disable her movements, momentarily enough for the axe-wielding Asgard exile to land a good hit on her.

All of that ended when Amora's eyes blinked green, signifying that something went wrong, specifically with Loki.

Not even hesitating, Amora withdrew herself, Skurge and even Deathstroke who was still fighting Batman from the Heli-carrier as well as rescuing Loki.

Diana wanted to do something when on her earpiece heard by all the remaining heroes on the Heli-carrier, Fury's voice resounded a grave message

"Agent Coulson is in critical condition"

 **FINALLY MY GOD I HAVE MISSED THIS LIKE NO TOMORROW. MONTHS! MONTHS OF NOT DOING THIS LEAVES A REALLY EMPTY HOLE GUYS. IT'S WHY THE ENDING IS RATHER ABRUPT.**

 **Man I just wanna say had it not been for Civil War and Apocalypse, I would have nearly abandon this crossover.**

 **I read comics and it renews my strength in writing this one.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me for so long on such a gap**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anywho onto other things**

 **I have been extremely busy with a great deal of things.**

 **I have recently been 'recruited' per say in a major project involving Broadway, personal project really. It's a big hope of mine and I have invested a great deal of my time into it.**

 **Let me get a bit more personal here.**

 **Sees recently a lot of things have been taking up my attention from my two jobs to personal ambitions and desires that I want to accomplish.**

 **I recently have gone through a bit of a revelation or more like long term soul-searching for the past few years. It's been really tough as I had a lot of pressure on me, something many of you obviously understand. I've been getting into serious fights with my family to the point of me walking out multiple times.**

 **Granted these fights happen all the time in my family but not with me.**

 **While I am extroverted, I always held back when it came to lashing out at my family. I always said to myself, 'You'll be like them and you won't be any better in doing so'.**

 **That has changed now as I am now more than willing to stand up for myself and fight for the way I view the world.**

 **I'm at a point in my life where I have opportunities presenting themselves and I also have the ability to create them when I want.**

 **So I am living my life as I see fit and it has been a hell of a ride these past few months. Granted a part of me is upset at myself for not focusing on these stories but I'm glad to say I haven't forgotten them or my passion for them. Writers block is a pain in the ass since I also have an original idea for a science-fiction novel I have been working on for a few years now that I hope to one day publish.**

 **In short, I have been extremely busy living life, enjoying and struggling with everyday obstacles while also focusing on many goals and ambitions that I have in mind and in front of me right now.**

 **Follow your ambitions guys. Dreams are nice, but that's just what they are, dreams. But ambition, passion and a drive to do what you love, what you enjoy, what brings you happiness even in times of turmoil. That is achievable.**

 **By the way.**

 **DID YOU GUYS SEE ALL THOSE SAN DIEGO COMIC-CON TRAILERS?!**

 **MARVELS NETFLIX IRON FIST, LUKE CAGE, DAREDEVIL, DEFENDERS**

 **AND THEN WARNER BROS TRAILERS, LEGENDARY BEASTS, LEGO BATMAN, SUICIDE SQUAD AND THE ONES THAT REALLY MATTER WONDER FUCKING WOMAN AND THE JUSTICE FUCKING LEAUGE**

 **OH GOD I LOVE BEING ALIVE RIGHT NOW**

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**

The League Of Avengers Chapter 5: In The Aftermath, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE

What remained of the team were currently in the semi-destroyed bridge of the Heli-Carrier.

Clint, Nat and Dinah were sporting some wounds so they resided in the med bay patching themselves up.

Thor, Hulk and Superman all fell down to earth in the assault on the Heli-carrier.

Leaving only Steve, Tony, Diana, and Flash to preside over the conference tale, all in a rather somber state after hearing what transpired with Coulson. Batman decided to brood elsewhere.

"These were in Coulson's jacket" Fury said nonchalantly, flinging a deck of bloodied cards in the direction of Captain America

Steve picks them up, gazing intently at an old card of himself along with Diana, smiling brightly and triumphantly. He wasn't feeling so triumphant right now.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Superman. I got nothing for you" Fury said in a bittersweet tone "Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming"

There was a pause

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract" Fury admitted with no shame "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson still believes in that idea, in heroes"

Tony stood up and walked out not wanting to hear anymore

"Well" Fury said tiredly "It's an old fashioned notion"

Down below in the meadow that Thor landed in, the Asgardian god approached his hammer after recovering from the fall.

Just as he reached for Mjolnir, Thor paused for a moment.

He glanced at his hand, tightening it into a fist in doubt.

Bruce Banner in the meantime had at last awoken in an empty warehouse in a large crater of rubble. He groaned, sitting up realizing that he was naked as well.

Up on the rubble, a security guard stood with his broom gazing down on the naked scientist holding a rather calm but still surprised expression

"You fell out of the sky" The janitor/security guard stated casually

"Did I hurt anybody?" Was the first thing Banner asked

"Nobody here to hurt" The guard reassured "Did scare the hell out of a bunch of pigeons though"

"Lucky"

"Or just good aim" The guard said thoughtfully "You were awake when you fell"

"You saw?" Bruce asked nervously

"The whole thing" The guard said nonchalantly "Big, green and buck ass nude. Here…"

The guard tossed Banner a pair of pants

"I didn't think those would fit ya until you shrunk down into a regular sized fella" The guard said

"Thank you" Banner said gratefully

A pause

"Are you an alien?" The guard asked abruptly

"What?" Banner said in confusion

"From outer space" The Guard repeated, gesturing upwards "an Alien?"

"No"

"Well then, son. You've got a condition" The guard remarked getting a mirthful laugh out of the doctor

"You could say that again" Banner said giving the man another nod of thanks when he tossed him a button up, moving to get out of the pile of rubble

"So" the guard began again "Which one is it?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you a big guy that gets all little?" The guard explained "Or a little guy that sometimes blows up large"

"You know" Bruce shook his head in amusement "I'm not even sure"

"You got somewhere to go?"

Bruce pondered momentarily

"Stark Tower" Bruce said before shaking his head "No"

The guard looked at him expectantly

"Yes" Unsure now

The guard walked up to Banner

"I'd expect some confusion of the mind since your bodies kind of all over the place" The guard waved his hand to follow

The two began walking out of the warehouse

"But it has to be one or the other" He said rather sagely

"I know where I could do the most good" Bruce Acknowledged "But it's also where I can do the most harm"

"Well that's no different than anybody else" The guard said good naturedly

Elsewhere Superman stood over a Cliffside nursing a bruise that was healing rapidly thanks to the sun shining down upon him.

'Hit harder than I thought he would' Clark thought to himself, feeling the bruise disappear after a few moments.

The man of steel sighed.

What a predicament he was in right now.

One moment he was on a technologically advanced flying fortress.

Now he was down here, recovering from his brawl with Hulk.

"How did I get roped into this mess?" Superman joked to himself

Still though, he was already knee deep in it and he couldn't ignore it.

There was a collection of extraordinary people that were gather together for a reason and that reason was coming up soon. Today it was time to discover not that if the world was ready. But if they were ready for the responsibility that comes with their actions. Now more than ever.

A determined glint flashed across Clarks eyes.

Slowly ascending into the air, Superman used his super hearing to get the last piece of the puzzle.

Catching wind of a conversation between two people, Superman flew higher and towards the direction of the good doctor.

 _The Heli-Carrier_

Bruce Wayne stood alone, staring at the empty cell container, contemplating on his next move.

In reality, he actually wanted nothing to do with whatever is happening right now.

When Fury first came to him, Batman flat out rejected the invitation to be a part of this Initiative.

But the Dark knight had to give the man credit, he did not relent. Up to the point where He caved in somewhat and would consider it.

And now, now his conscious was clear.

As much as this was unlike him, Batman knew within his heart he couldn't just leave.

The world was shifting and if he didn't shift with it, he would be left behind.

"I thought I'd find you brooding about somewhere" A voice said behind him laconically

Bruce didn't need to turn to acknowledge a man he never would have thought he'd call a friend.

Tony strolled over to the control panel and leaned on it, crossing his arms

"I could see why you do it though" Tony sighed dejectedly, somber face and all

"I don't think standing around here doing nothing is the best course of action to take" Bruce stated

"Really?" Tony asked sarcastically "Then tell what it is you are doing here and now?"

"Contemplating"

Tony snorted at that one, looking down to the closed cell.

The two billionaires stood in the room in silence, the only noise being was the sound the Carrier itself.

Their silence ended when Captain Steve Rogers entered, not glancing at either men, instead opting to stare at the same space they were looking at.

"Was he married?" Steve asked

"No" Tony said "There was a uh….Cellist, I think"

"He'll pull through if that's what you're wondering" Batman said

"He's a good man" Steve nodded

"He was an idiot" Tony scolded

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki Alone"

"He was doing his job" Steve argued

"He was out of his League"

"And we're not" Batman interjected "This is something I don't think anyone of us have been trained to handle"

"He should have waited" Tony Rebuked "He should have…"

"This coming from you?" Batman retorted

"Sometimes there is no other way out, Tony"

"Right, how did that work out for him?" Tony said, walking away

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve inquired causing tony to stop and turn round to face Steve

"We are not soldiers!" Tony exclaimed calming down a moment later "I'm not marching to Fury's fife"

"Neither are we" Steve said, gesturing to the ever silent Batman

"He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does" Batman went one "Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal" Tony interrupted suddenly after an intent stare at the bloodstain on the wall

"That's not the point" Steve said, slightly exasperated

"That is the point" Tony pressed on "That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we live. Why?"

Batman then picked up on this

"He wanted to tear us apart" Batman said gravely "He wanted us to destroy ourselves and in order for him to win he needs to defeat us and he wants to be seen doing so"

"Like in Germany?" Steve said

"Exactly, but that was just the opening act" Tony said "He's a full blown diva, he wants flowers, adulation, a parade. A monument built up to the sky with his name plastered on…"

Steve and Bruce look at the armored hero expectantly now

"Son of a bitch"

On the roof of Stark Tower, the brainwashed Doctor Selvig continues his setup of the device he had been working tirelessly on. The Tesseract in the middle of it all.

Back on the Heli-Carrier, Black Widow had finished patching herself up along with Canary when Steve walked in, in uniform surprising the two.

"Time to go"

"Go where?" Nat asked

"I'll explain on the way"

"Did you find the tesseract?" Hawkeye asked

"More or less" Steve said "Can anyone pilot one of those jets?"

"We can" Dinah said gesturing to herself and Clint

"Then suit up and meet us there"

With Flash He was alone when Batman came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

With a simple nod, realization dawned on Barry's face.

Nodding his head in return, Flash held up a ring and quickly tapped it.

A red new suit came out and Flash spun around and now stood before the Dark knight with a new suit.

Thor lifts his hammer up, regaining his confidence. He holds his hammer up as lightning crashes down onto Mjolnir whilst he completely armors himself.

Superman glances at the sun momentarily before closing g his eyes, inhaling deeply, feeling power course through him. Opening his eyes, Clarks eyes briefly glow red before returning to their natural state. A sonic boom was heard as a red and blue blur flew towards the city of Manhattan.

Captain America places on his helm and shield while Wonder Woman was beside him, finishing her sharpening of her sword.

Batman places on sharpened wrist gauntlets and readies his batarangs

Canary checks hidden knives that were secured on top of wrist. The blades popped out on the top of her hand before sliding back in.

Widow put on her electrified gauntlets and batons.

Hawkeye readied his specially made arsenal of Arrows.

Tony finishes welding his Iron Man helmet before placing his suit on, eyes glowing once the helmet slid on

Batman entered his personal Batwing jet while Steve, Clint, Dinah, Natasha, Barry and Diana walked together in the hanger bay of the Heli-carrier.

They entered the Quinjet where a pilot saw them, unsure of what to do.

Before he could say anything, Diana pointed her blade at the man and said in a clam but strong voice.

"We will be needing to commandeer your ship good sir"

The man's jaw dropped, eyes widening in fear.

Behind Cap, Clint and Barry leaned on one another, guffawing silently while Nat and Dinah smirked at the Amazons boldness.

Steve just rolled his eyes, sighing in amusement.

"Son…" Steve said "Just don't"

Wordlessly, the pilot closed his mouth before nodding making a few gestures before exiting the jet.

Clint and Dinah moved to the front while Nat and Barry sat down.

Steve just stared at Diana with a smirk and an arched brow.

Diana noticed and grinned at him

"What?" She said innocently "That always works"

Steve snorted "I know, I'm glad it still does"

Fury stood in the bridge of the Carrier, facing the window, fiddling with the bloody card.

"Sir" Agent Maria Hill approached the director with a knowing look

"Agent Hill"

"Those cards" Hill began "They were in Coulson's locker. Not his jacket"

Fury sighed to himself in slight shame "They needed the push"

His spirits lifted when he saw Iron Man fly off with the Batwing and a Quinjet in pursuit.

"They found it" Fury declared, turning to Hill momentarily "Get our communications up, whatever you have to do. I Want eyes on everything"

"Yes sir" Hill said, walking away already giving out orders.

Fury looked on, giving a rare silent prayer in his head for the battle to come.

Iron Man flew into the Manhattan Skyline, flying right towards Stark tower.

"Sir" JARVIS spoke up "I took off the Arc-reactor. The device is already self-sustaining"

Iron man continued on his flight path before stopping in a hover just above the roof of his new tower w her he saw Selvig with the device that held the tesseract.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig" Iron Man demanded

"It's too late now" Selvig said aloud "It can't stop now. He wants to show us something. A new universe"

"Ok" Tony said, holding up his hand to fire a beam at the device.

The moment the beam hit the device, a shield was seen and then it repulsed the energy with its own, a wave so strong it sent both Selvig and tony flying back.

Down below, Citizens of New York looked up seeing the blue wisps of energy fade in the sky with Iron man in the air.

"The barrier is pure energy" JARVIS said "It's unbreachable"

" _Tony, what was that?"_ Batman chimed in

"I don't know bats…." Tony glanced down and saw Loki looking up at him expectantly and smugly "But it's time for plan B. be ready for anything"

"Sir, The Mark VIII isn't ready to be deployed" JARVIS said to his creator

"Then skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock" Tony said, descending down to his personalized landing pad.

The two lock eyes and begin to walk into the penthouse, Tony's suit being removed by his machines.

They enter, Loki standing before Tony whilst casually walked over to the bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity" Loki said mockingly

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you" Tony said nonchalantly

"You should have left your armor on for that" Loki remarked

"Yeah, it's got a bit of mileage on it" Tony said "You with your blue stick of destiny. Want a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything" Loki said

"No not stalling, threatening" Tony reiterated "No drink? You sure? I'm having one"

Tony popped open a bottle of scotch while Loki looked out to Manhattan

"The Chitauri and my forces are coming. Nothing will change that" Loki faced Stark "What have I to fear?"

"The avengers" Tony said with a shrug

Loki looks at him in confusion

"It's sort of like a team" Tony explained like talking about the weather "It's sort of what we call ourselves. 'Earths Mightiest Heroes' type thing"

"Yes" Loki said condescendingly "I've met them"

"Yeah, it takes us a while to get any traction" Tony admitted pouring himself some scotch "I'll give you that one…but first, let's do a head count. You're brother, the Demi-god"

Loki scowled at that

"An legendary Amazon Warrior who's bestie is a super soldier, living legend; who kind of lives up to the legend"

Tony began placing on special metal bracelets that glowed red in the center.

"A man with breathtaking anger management issues, along with one of the most brooding human beings I've ever met. The fastest man alive, a man of steel, couple of master assassin's and you big fella" Tony pointed at Loki tauntingly "You managed to piss off every one of them"

"That was the plan"

"Not a great plan" Tony remarked going around the bar, walking up to Loki "When they come, and they will. They're coming for you big guy"

"I have an army" Loki said

"We have a hulk" Tony shot back

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off"

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it" Tony stated with conviction and determination

Loki slowly approached the hero, eyes narrowed.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be so busy fighting you?" Loki said, raising his scepter to Tony's chest, the edge glowing….

Only for the tip to hit Tony's chest piece and nothing to happen.

Confused, Loki tried once more only to be met with the same results.

"This usually works" Loki said in befuddlement

"Well Performance issues" Tony said, pretending to be understandable "1 out of 5"

Loki silenced Tony's rambling by grabbing him by the throat and tossing him towards the window.

"JARVIS. Anytime now" Tony Groaned out when Loki picked him by the throat once more

"You will all fall before me" Loki snarled lifting him up

"Deploy" Tony choked out "Deploy"

And was thusly thrown out the window, free falling down towards the streets of Manhattan.

Loki heard a ding and turned around in time to see a red pod shoot out from the wall, knocking him aside.

The pod rocketed towards the free falling Tony as beams aligned itself with Tony's bracelets. Once synchronized, the pod opened up and began assembling itself on Tony and just before he went splat on the ground, the helmet enclosed itself around his head and Tony activated his thrusters, flying back up to the top of his tower.

"And there's one other guy you pissed off" Tony stated, hovering before Loki "His name is Phil"

Tony blasted Loki back with a quick beam shot.

Just as he did so, the Device containing the Tesseract activated and shot a large beam in the sky.

The beam stopped high in the air and formed a vortex which then opened a portal into space.

And on the other end…

The Chitauri.

The army of the Chitauri swarmed down from the portal, descending upon the city of Manhattan.

"Right" Tony murmured, clearly feeling a sense of foreboding as his HUD changed to battle mode "Army"

Thrusters igniting, Iron Man ascended towards the oncoming army of the Chitauri at full speed already firing upon and killing several Chitauri flying chariots.

Tony fired and fired when he got grazed. That did little to deter the shell head as his shoulder pad opened to reveal several dozen miniature rockets which locked on to chariots and fired, destroying everyone it hit.

It was useless however as thousands of Chitauri began swarming through the portal and were unleashed upon the streets of Manhattan.

Civilians could only flee in terror as the Chitauri began firing upon them with no mercy, destroying cars, damaging buildings and of course, killing innocent people.

Loki walked out onto the balcony, materializing his entire combat garb, looking out at the pandemonium. He flinches somewhat at the sight at the Batwing flying out from behind the Stark tower, engaging the Chitauri chariots.

He was about to fire and destroy the batwing when the arrival of Thor gained his full attention.

"LOKI" Thor's voice boomed "Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it"

"You can't" Loki said, gaining a mad glint in his eyes "There's no stopping it. There is only, the war"

"So be it" Thor said regretfully

Loki let out a battle cry as he jumped down from one platform to the other, his scepter clashing with Thor's hammer.

Meanwhile the Police, firefighters and medical personnel were frantically running about while hell reigned down from above.

Multiple people saw the batwing and Iron Man in the air combatting the alien invaders.

The Quinjet then at long last arrives.

"Hey Stark, how's it going?" Clint said "I see you and Bats started the party without us"

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" Tony remarked sarcastically "Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay them out for you"

Tony curved around his building, the long trail of Chitauri in hot pursuit. With expert maneuvering, Tony made several Chitauri crash into the ground.

The remaining Chitauri followed after Tony who then flew by before the Quinjet giving Dinah a clear shot of the Chitauri. She unloaded a hail of lead onto the Chitauri killing dozens.

"It is high time we entered the fight" Wonder Woman declared, readying her sword and shield.

"Bout time" Flash said, yellow lightning crackling around him.

Steve only nods as he punches a nearby switch which opened the back ramp.

Of course this action was proven to be useless as suddenly the wing was struck by several Chitauri's firing at them.

The Quinjet began to fall towards the ground.

Thankfully Wonder Woman flew out and held up the Quinjet, gently placing it down on the ground.

Steve came out first nodding in appreciation when he glanced up to see Chitauri chariots fly by.

He wordlessly looked to Diana who merely nodded in turn. Brandishing her shield and sword, Wonder Woman flew into the air, instantly slicing a chariot in half with a might war cry.

"Come on" Steve said to the others, waving his arm.

Flash, Hawkeye, Canary and Widow all ran out following after Steve.

The team arrives on an elevated four way road when suddenly the city shook from the sound of a guttural, primal roar coming from the portal. A shadow was cast over the heroes, a sense of dread coming over them.

From the portal comes out a gigantic Leviathan of a monster, clearly Chitauri. The Leviathan descends down upon the city, passing over the heroes with hundreds of Chitauri foot soldiers shooting out from its sides, either grabbing onto the buildings or crashing through the windows, firing upon the citizens of Manhattan.,

The heroes look on clearly out of their element

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve muttered

"Seeing, still working on believing" Tony said in turn "Where's Superman? Where's Banner? Have they shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Steve said in confusion

"Just keep me posted" Tony said "Jarvis, find me a soft spot"

Down below, the team could only watch on as the Chitauri leviathan sails in the air, crashing into buildings.

"Guys"

The team whirled around to see Superman floating down towards them, his eyes on the Leviathan.

"Superman" Steve greeted "Glad you can make it"

"What are we going to do about all this?" Superman asked

"Right now, let's focus on saving as many people as possible" Steve announced

Superman nodded in agreement.

"Flash and I can handle that" Superman said with determination

"Roger that" Flash stated, already dashing off to help the first person he sees with Superman flying off to do the same.

Meanwhile, Batman puts the Batwing on autopilot and jumps out, spreading out his cloak as he glides down to the others.

Landing before them, Batman goes right up to Cap.

"The Chitauri have control of the air" Batman said to the team "Even if we have Superman and Iron Man in the air they have the numbers. By the time we can get a sizeable dent, the dead would have already been replaced

"So What's the plan?" Hawkeye asks the war hero

"Right now? We gotta focus on making the Chitauri hit us and…" Was all Steve managed to say before a new roar emanated from behind Batman.

The team turned to face a reformed stone golem charging at them.

"Cinderblock?" Batman said in clear surprise "Nightwing told me he was destroyed"

"Not right now he's not" Hawkeye quipped, firing several explosive arrows at the stone monster which did little to deter the b east.

"Great" Dinah sighed "Now's there's this guy"

Thor and Loki were still locked in combat, struggling to push one another back.

Thor took the moment to speak with his brother.

"Look at this" Thor shouted in Loki's "Look around you"

Down below, pandemonium reigned

"You think this madness will end in your rule?" Thor snarled in Loki's face.

"You can't stop it" Loki barley looks away "There's no stopping it"

"Yes you can" Thor said determinedly "We can, together"

There was a glimmer of hope in Thor's eye when Loki looked at him only to end abruptly when Loki stabbed him with a knife.

Thor fell to his knees.

"Sentiment" Loki said to himself.

Suddenly, Thor burst at Loki, punching him before lifting him in the air and throwing him down hard.

Loki groaned before grabbing his scepter and rolling out from under Thor falling onto a specifically made chariot for himself.

Thor simply pulled the dagger out of his stomach and tossed it aside.

Loki in the meantime flew downward with a large contingent of Chitauri following after him.

Flying over Caps group, Loki saw the flash streaking about, helping people to safety.

Deciding to put an end to it, Loki mentally commanded all Chitauri to begin firing down upon the streets below.

The explosions caught Flash off guard momentarily.

He skidded to a halt to avoid a beam and then dashed once more, pouncing on a child.

Grabbing the kid, Flash pivoted his body in mid air to land on his back.

"You ok kid?" Flash asked the child in his arms who nodded in awe at the hero who just saved him

Not a moment too soon, the child's mother came over to get her son out of harms way.

The woman briefly thanked Flash who merely nodded and told them to get to safety before running off again.

Back on the bridge, Cap, Hawkeye, Widow, Batman and Canary were now fighting Cinderblock along with the Chitauri foot soldiers.

Batman and Cap were tackling Cinderblock whilst the trio of SHIELD agents were combating the Chitauri forces.

"Those people down there need help" Cap grunted as he back flipped away from a smashing fist

"Go, we'll handle things up here" Batman said to Cap, throwing several high powered Batarang explosives which managed to stumble Cinderblock momentarily

"We've got this" Hawkeye said firing an arrow at a group of Chitauri. The arrow embedded itself into a head then the tip fired bullets in a circle taking out several more Chitauri that stood beside the already dead one.

Steve nodded and dashed off, jumping off the bridge onto a bus.

From above Chitauri fired upon Cap who simply kept on running with all his might, jumping off the bus, landing on the ground in a full on sprint.

Black Widow and Black Canary were currently aiding a large group of people trapped in a bus. Canary opened the doors whilst Widow guided them towards a safe route.

Hawkeye and Batman continued to fight against Cinderblock who just couldn't stay down.

Together, Clint and Wayne through specific arrows and batarangs at Cinderblock which when landing on the golem, exploded coating the stone monster in a gel like substance which immobilized him giving the duo the chance to join Widow and Canary in combatting the Chitauri.

"Just like Budapest all over again" Nat said to her longtime friend Clint

"You and I remember Budapest very differently" Hawkeye remarked

"You still never told me about that" Dinah stated

"Never will babe" Clint said grinning at her while killing a Chitauri point blank

Down on another street, the cops continue firing at the Chitauri though it p roves to be useless as they just seem to be unaffected by it all.

A young cop rushes to the main officer in charge

"We need to get out" the young cop said panicking "We've got to call the national guard"

"National Guard?" the sergeant said incredulously "Does the army know what's happening here?!"

"Do we?"

They're conversation ended the moment Steve jumped on the roof of the police car in front of them, gaining the attention of all officers

"I need men in these buildings" Captain America said in a complete military voice "There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th"

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The sergeant demanded

Before Cap could answer an explosion behind him caught his attention.

Chitauri attacked Cap but the Captain easily fought them off with his superior skills, stunning the policemen silent as he beat them back without breaking a sweat.

The Sergeant then turns to his officers

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th"

Iron Man in the meantime swerves around a building coming face to face with the Chitauri Leviathan, firing a small volley of flares in the face of the monster.

It roars in annoyance and turns around to chase after Iron Man.

"Alright, we caught it's attention" Iron man said realizing what he just did

"UH, what the hell's step two" Tony rhetorically asked, blasting away from the leviathan.

On the bridge road, Hawkeye tripped a Chitauri and stabbed it in the head with Batman performing a spinning kick which knocked the soldier over the edge to its death.

Canary unleashed her cry which caused multiple Chitauri to stop and clutch their ears in agony which ended shortly after thanks to Widow tossing a grenade the soldier over the edge to its death.

Canary unleashed her cry which caused multiple Chitauri to stop and clutch their ears in agony which ended shortly after thanks to Widow tossing a grenade in between them.

Some tried to sneak up on the team but thankfully, Cap came in and swatted them aside.

More Chitauri advanced upon the group, rifles at the ready only for them to get incinerated by lightning.

Thor fell from the sky, landing before them in a slight stumble.

Chitauri chariots blew up in the sky thanks to a red beam which came from Superman who also joined the group.

The rest of the Chitauri were defeated at the hands of The Flash who arrived on the scene as well.

"What's the story upstairs?" Cap asked Thor only for them to get interrupted by a roaring, free Cinderblock who charged at them.

That hurrah was short lived as Diana landed in front of the golem and with a powerful punch, sent Cinderblock hurdling back far enough for the team to lose sight of the golem.

Turning to the others, she only received blank stares save for Steve who only grinned at her.

"Where were you five minutes ago?!" Clint exclaimed jokingly

Steve just snorted before looking to the Thunderer

"Thor?"

"The powers surrounding the cube in impenetrable" Thor informed the team

Everyone heard Tony through the comms

"Thor's right, we've got to deal with these guys"

"So how do we do this?" Superman asked

"Together" Diana said fiercely "As a team"

"I have unfinished business with Loki" Thor said snippet like

"Yeah?" Clint said, checking an arrow over "Get in line"

"Save it for later" Batman said getting in between the team "We have to take care of the Chitauri now"

"Right" Cap nodded "Loki wants the fight on us and we have to keep it that way. If we don't these things will run rampant"

Cap was getting into leader mode when everyone heard the sound of an engine stopping.

Banner had arrived.

Everyone moved to greet him.

"So" Bruce said approaching them "This all seems…horrible"

"Dude, trust me, this isn't even the half of it" Clint remarked with a joking grin

"We could use a little worse" Canary said with a shrug

Bruce merely nodded

"Stark?" Cap contacted the shell head "He's here"

"Banner?"

"Like you said"

"Then tell him to suit up" Iron man said "I'm bringing the party to you"

Iron man rounded about a building with the Leviathan right on his tail.

The team stood at the ready.

"I…I don't see how that's a party" Nat remarked casually

Iron Man swoops the street. The Chitauri Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a Freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks behind. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster.

"Doctor Banner" Steve spoke to the doctor "Now would be a real good time for you to get angry"

"That's my secret Captain" Bruce said melancholy "I'm always angry"

Bruce then turned and began expanding in size and changing in color, curling his hand into a powerful fist before…

 **SMASH**

A full on punch to the nose of the Leviathan.

The creature died instantly, its body flipping over.

"Hang on" Tony said to the team below, firing a missile at the upper body of the dead Leviathan

The missile exploded and the team took cover.

From above the Chitauri army roared in anger down at the heroes.

Down below, The Incredible Hulk roared, ready for battle

Thor prepped his hammer.

Lightning coursed around Flash

Batman had his batarangs in hand

Hawkeye and Widow had their weapons at the ready

Canary cracked her knuckles

Superman and Iron Man landed together

Wonder Woman tapped her sword against her shield and Captain America stood tall, shield in hand

The Avengers had assembled at last

Up above on Loki's personal Chariot, the god of mischief looks on undeterred

"Send the rest" Loki says silently.

Now a dozen Leviathans came through the portal.

"Guys" Flash said in worry

"Call it Captain" Iron Man said

"Alright" Steve said "Until we get that portal closed, our first issue is containment. Barton, I want you on that Roof, call out patterns and strays. Tony, Flash, you guys have got the perimeter, anything gets out more than five blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash"

"Copy that Cap" Flash said already running off to do just that

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint said to Tony

"Right, better clench up Legolas" Tony quipped flying up with Hawkeye to drop him off

"Thor" Cap said to the Thunder God "You gotta bottle neck that portal"

Thor nodded

"You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up"

Thor twirled his hammer and lifted off.

"Superman" Steve faced the Man of Steel "Those giant snakes are only gonna cause hell for the city. Don't hold back, beat those sons of bitches down and out of the city"

Superman was already flying towards the first Leviathan he saw.

"Diana" Steve spoke to his old friend "You're gonna have to do the same, but more importantly. You need to get Loki and take him down. That scepter must hold an answer on how we can close that portal. Also be on the lookout for any of Loki's other forces. Primarily this Amora character"

There was a dark glint in her eyes

"My pleasure" Diana said flying into the air, already cutting through Chitauri Chariots once more

"The rest of us will need to keep the fight here, focused on us" Steve said to the rest of the Avengers

Then Steve realized he forgot one last crucial thing.

"And Hulk"

The jade giant turned to face the super soldier.

Cap simply pointed up "Smash"

Hulk grinned before jumping into the air.

Instantly he smashed the bodies of two Chitauri, killing them.

Hulk rapidly climbed up the walls, killing more Chitauri before jumping to the building on the other side, throwing a dead Chitauri at another.

He flipped about crushing alien after alien and then with his mightiest leap, soared into the sky, smacking a Chariot, destroying it.

In the skies, Thor flew towards the Chrysler building, landing on the metal pillar.

Thor glanced up at the portal a determined glint in his eyes.

Mjolnir began crackling with lightning as Thor called upon the storms he had command over. Focusing on the portal, Thor reared Mjolnir back before unleashing all the power he stored up, a torrent of lightning just tearing through all the Chitauri chariots with ease.

Then the bolts of lightning struck a Leviathan coming through, halting it in mid flight.

The behemoth let out a cry of agony and tried to push through only for Thor to roar out in defiance which seemed to empower the lightning even further and next thing anyone knew who was watching the portal, a gigantic explosion covered the entrance.

Superman in the meantime was flying alongside Iron Man and Wonder Woman, the trio using everything they had to take the flying chariots while also targeting a heavily armored Chitauri.

Iron man did a barrel role in the air to fire at several Chitauri behind him before flying off in a different direction when his radar picked up on some Chitauri getting past the perimeter he was told to maintain.

Wonder Woman flew down to rescue a group of civilians that were under fire from Chitauri.

Leaving Superman in dealing with the Leviathan.

The Man of Steels eyes glowed red before he let out a shout and unleashed a powerful beam that tore through the Leviathans armor which made the creature cry out in pain.

Not letting up, Superman flew underneath the monster and began punching the beasts belly. At first it did nothing but harm the Leviathan further.

But with every punch, Superman increased his power and because of that, the Leviathan began going further up above the Manhattan skyline.

Superman kept this up until the Leviathan was high enough in the sky. Thanks to his super sight, Superman saw just the place to put the Leviathan.

Backing up somewhat, Superman unleashed his most powerful punch he ever made which sent the Leviathan careening far out of the city, towards the sea until he was but a speck in the horizon followed by a large splash.

Clark grinned in triumph before returning to the battle below, already grabbing a passing Chariot before promptly throwing it at another one.

Flash was currently running at hyper speed, throwing whatever metallic or dense object he grabbed at Chitauri foot soldiers and Chariots which was more than enough seeing that they were being thrown at super speed.

He skidded to a halt running in the other direction as he was now pursued by a dozen Chitauri Chariots.

Thankfully they were taken care of quick by a large piece of debris that were thrown at them by none other than Hulk who let out a guttural roar of victory before jumping up another building.

"Man, glad he's on our side" Flash whispered to himself, running once more

Atop Hawkeyes rooftop, the master archer was firing left and right, each arrow hitting the mark.

"Stark, Flash, you've got a lot of strays sticking to your tails"

"I know" Tony grunted, dodging fire "Just trying to keep them off the streets"

"Well they can't bank worth a damn" Hawkeye said, pulling out an arrow and firing at a flyer without even looking "Find a tight corner"

"I will roger that" Tony said

"Bet I can get more than you" Barry challenged

"You're on speed McQueen" Tony shot back

The two went their separate ways with their only trail of Chitauri following after them.

Flash of course had it easy as every wall he ran toward, he did a 90 degree angle and every time he did so, Chariots crashed and burned.

Tony made his Chitauri follow after him through tunnels, open garages and around blocks. He glanced back. None left

"Nice call" Flash remarked "What else you've got for us?"

"Well Thor's taking down a squadron down on sixth" Hawkeye casually stated "oh, looks like it's a royal rumble now. Wonder Woman joined him"

"And they didn't invite me" Tony said in mock hurt

Captain America was fighting back to back with Batman and the two were already working in sync with the shield and batman's gadgets constantly being traded between the two in rapid succession.

Cap tossed his shield at a cluster of Chitauri foot soldiers. While it ricocheted off multiple aliens, Batman narrowed his eyes before throwing an explosive batarang at the shield.

The batarang exploded right next to the shield which caused it to accelerate into other Chitauri which then bounced back into Caps hand.

The two nodded at one another and went back to fighting.

Canary and Widow were also working together in tandem.

Widow was fighting a Chitauri gun man and managed to disarm the alien with a swift flip kick.

She glanced down at the alien weapon in hand and inserted her hand into the weapon.

Curious, Nat briefly fidgeted around inside before gripping something tightly and then suddenly fired a beam right into the chest of a charging foot soldier.

Widow blinked momentarily in surprise before grinning madly and now began firing away.

Canary was using all of her years of martial arts training to her fullest capabilities.

She used her canary screech against two Chitauri which momentarily stunned them.

That was all she needed to perform a powerful split kick which effectively snapped their necks.

She used a destroyed car hood as a jumping off point to ram her knee into the face of another Chitauri.

Landing on her feet, Dinah saw more Chitauri running towards her.

Inhaling deeply, Black Canary Unleashed a powerful Canary cry which sent the ones up front flying back while the rest clutched their heads in agony, some either died or passed out from the frequency and the rest were taken care of thanks to Nat, Bats and Cap rushing in to aid their comrade.

Wonder Woman in the meantime was fighting a glorious battle with Thor, Iron Man, Flash and Superman.

Hulk was leaping about from rooftop to rooftop, taking out Chitauri left and right leaving the other heroes down below to hold back the waves of ground forces that attempted to enter the subway in order to wreak havoc on the civilians.

"HIYAH" Wonder Woman exclaimed tearing through the Chitauri with her blade.

Any that tried to sneak up on her were dealt with by her allies and she returned the favor in kind as they covered each other's backs.

"Whoa Whoa" Hawkeye chimed in "We've got a bit of a problem"

"What is it?" Flash asked, running circles around a group of Chitauri which then turned into a cyclone, blowing them away.

"We've got a skimpy looking lady with a big death metal axe looking dude and that stone giants back up with them"

"Amora the Enchantress and Skurge" Thor said grimly

"Yeah, rocksteady and bebop over there with slutty O'Neill are walking towards Caps team"

"I'll go take them on" Wonder Woman said determinedly "I have a score to settle with Amora"

"Well you better do it fast cause Hulk just jumped in front of them and is already fighting body spray and rocky. He could definitely use some help" Hawkeye informed them

"Thor and I will handle them" Wonder Woman said and flew off to meet with Amora

Thor simply followed after her, seeing no point in arguing with that statement.

Hulk was sadly outsmarted momentarily and was punched high above out of sight over a building.

Amora was busy readying a spell to cast at the fighting heroes to remove them from Loki's equation.

Just as she fired her spell, it was abruptly stopped by the arrival of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman lowered her shield, the smoke fading away from her shield as she gave the Asgardian sorcerer a challenging look.

Amora snarled which then turned to shock when Thor landed beside the Amazon, Mjolnir in hand.

"I am in no moods for petty talk Amora" Thor said in total seriousness "So I'll only say this once. Leave Midgard now and I will allowed you to walk away unharmed. I cannot promise anything for my friend Diana though"

"Please choose the difficult way out" Diana said "We have a score to settle"

Amora merely grit here teeth and fired another spell which was blocked again by Wonder Woman.

Just as Skurge, Cinderblock and Thor were about to charge at one another, they heard a roar.

More like two.

A shadow passed over them and they looked up to see Hulk had returned and this time with a friend that he was currently punching and pulling by the face down towards them.

Thor didn't even hesitate as he powered up his hammer and launched himself at the Leviathan.

Wonder Woman took advantage of the distraction and smacked Amora back fiercely with her shield.

Skurge growled in anger and with Cinderblock attacked Wonder Woman.

Diana used her blade to stop Skurges axe and shield to stop Cinderblocks stone fist.

She pushed off against both and began dueling them at the same time whilst above her, Thor was absolutely destroying the Leviathan with Hulk with their combined might.

Amora returned to the fray, attacking Diana but the warrior princess leapt into the air, the spell missing its target and the two heavy hitters running into one another.

Diana then fell back down and smashed her shield down onto Cinderblocks head with all her power then gave a roundhouse kick to Skurge.

Meanwhile during all this insanity in Manhattan, Director Fury was fighting his own little battle.

With the world security council of SHIELD

"Director Fury we have already made our decision" The First World Councilor stated

"I recognize the council has made a decision" Fury said irritably "But given that it's a stupid ass decision I've elected to ignore it"

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs" the Councilman argued "You scramble that jet…:"

"THAT is the Island of Manhattan Councilman" Fury seethed calmly "Until I am certain that my team can't hold it I will not fire a nuclear strike on a civilian population"

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything"

"I send that bird out, we already have" Fury said with finality ending the call

Back in Manhattan, Loki was currently fighting both Superman and Flash at the same time from his personal chariot. He was firing energy beams at them which they dodged each time.

Widow in the meantime was showing clear signs of exhaustion as she leaned against the railgun she had stolen from one of the Chitauri foot soldiers.

Beside her, Canary was nursing a wounded arm that Batman bandaged up.

"Guys" Steve had returned to them

"Cap, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal" Widow said tiredly

"Not even our best guns could touch it" Cap said grimly, looking up at the never ending wave of Chitauri. He growled when yet another Leviathan came through the portal.

"It's not a gun we need" Batman stated "It's the kill switch. Loki's scepter must be the key"

"What makes you think that?" Canary asked

"Cap said earlier that Loki's scepter might be important in this fight" Batman explained "My best estimate is that since both of these objects, the cub and the scepter, are other worldly and react to one another there must be something we can exploit there so we can close the portal"

"World's greatest detective" Captain America praised

Their conversation ended when a red and blue blur crashed into the road.

The team ran up to the newcomer and saw that it was Superman, struggling to get up out of the crater. Blue energy coursed around him as he got on his knees.

Cap and Canary went down to help up the Man of Steel.

"Superman" Steve said "Are you alright?"

Superman only grunted a small thanks

"I really hate magic sometimes" Superman exhaled shakily, giving the two a nod that he can stand on his own

"Loki got a direct hit on me" Superman said, rubbing his singed S emblem "Definitely something I don't want to deal with again"

"So what's the game plan now?" Canary asked

"If we could just get up there and with the scepter" Cap said

"Then I'm gonna need a ride" Widow said determinedly, looking up in the sky

The others followed her gaze and saw the multiple Chariots flying by.

"You know I could get you up there easily" Superman stated, feeling his strength returning

There was the sound of a roar then an explosion and a building that sounded like it was about to collapse.

Everyone looked over to see a Leviathan smash its way into a building.

"Right" Superman said exasperatedly "Nevermind then"

Superman lifted up into the air and flew over to deal with the Leviathans.

Black Widow looked to Cap and gestured her head.

Wordlessly the two positioned themselves, Steve holding his Shield up.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, don't worry" Widow said

"You don't sound like it" Canary said dryly

Natasha just ran at Cap and jumped on his shield and Cap then boosted her up.

She grabbed onto a passing chariot.

"Surprised that actually worked" Batman admitted

The moment was cut off when Wonder Woman jumped in between them before she jumped up to deliver a wicked haymaker into Skurges face.

"Greetings warriors" She said exuberantly making Steve chuckle before ducking at energy beams.

They saw more Chitauri coming down from above, weapons up pointed at them.

A leviathan than sailed over them, flying down towards a street, unleashing more Chitauri.

Wordlessly, Black canary flipped over the stone railings down towards the lowers street, going into a sprint to reach the Chitauri terrorizing the citizens below.

Captain America and Batman shared a look before Steve loosened his shoulders, Batman cracked his knuckles.

The duo ran right at the oncoming Chitauri, energy beams sailing past them.

Captain threw his shield, Batman, his batarangs.

 _The following written scene is a one-shot. You know the one_

Up in the skies, Black Widow was maneuvering her new Chariot around to dodge the incoming fire from the Chitauri behind her

Iron Man then pulls up and whirls around to fire at the Chitauri before descending down, firing at several beams before ramming through several more.

Tony skidded to a stop to deliver a powerful lariat on a Chitauri Batman tossed at him

With Cap and Bats, the trio fought off the Chitauri

Cap held up his shield and Tony instantly fired, Cap using the beam to destroy a large chunk of the Chitauri.

Iron Man took off, clearing the building walls of Chitauri.

He flew past Hawkeye who booted a foot soldier off.

Looking down, the master marksman pulled back three explosive arrows and fired.

The explosive arrows reigned down on the Chitauri that were beginning to surround Black canary.

Dinah didn't even need to acknowledge the explosion, knowing her lover has her back while she roundhouse kicked several Chitauri before unleashing her Canary cry at such a level, the Chitauri in front of her went flying.

Behind her came more Chitauri but they quickly taken care of by the Flash who punched at kicked them all away at sonic speeds before dashing off once more.

Flash ran several block taking out Chitauri left and right before running up a wall.

Flash jumped off the wall and landed on a Leviathan that was currently holding Skurge, Cinderblock and Wonder Woman.

Flash shoved the two behemoths back giving Wonder Woman the chance to beat them off the leviathan before stabbing her sword in the back off the creature and dragging it through its body.

The creature was then torn in half by superman who grabbed both chunks and tossed them away as far as possible into the sky.

Superman fired his laser beams from his eyes, spinning around to clear the sky around him before flying up to avoid the mouth of another Leviathan.

And that leaves us with Hulk and Thor currently battling multiple Chitauri on the creature, the two powerhouses cleaning house.

Hulk broke of a large metal piece of the Leviathans armor before stabbing it into the monsters back.

Thor instantly saw this, summoned a bolt of lightning and slammed Mjolnir down, both piercing and electrocuting the monster to death.

The Leviathan let out a cry of agony, crashing down into Grand Central Station dead.

Hulk and Thor looked around to admire their handy work when…

PUNCH

THUD

Hulk huffed a smirk

Meanwhile several Humvees arrive on the scene sporting high caliber machine guns.

Black Canary is the first to meet up with them, directing their fire towards the chariots weak points.

Diana once more is facing off against Cinderblock, Skurge and Amora only this time she had the aid of Thor who was "hammering" Cinderblock to pieces.

Wonder Woman slid on her armored boots to duck underneath Skurges axe to attack Amora.

The enchantress fired a powerful ball of energy but Diana merely slashed the spell in half with her enchanted blade.

She landed in front of the sorcerer who attempted to move back but Wonder Woman proved faster as she bashed her shield into Amora's cheek and slashed at her with her sword.

The arcane user managed to bring her arm up so she would only get a cut on her arm rather than her face.

It was s till painful as Amora cried out, clutching her bleeding arm.

Skurge saw this and jumped over to her.

Using his axe to open and escape route, Skurge placed himself between Amora and Diana and Thor.

They backed away into the portal with Amora quickly summoning the remains of Cinderblock with her.

The beaten stepped through the portal and the vortex vanished a moment later.

Diana exhaled a tired breath, resting her hands on her knees.

"One less problem taken care of" Diana murmured

"Aye" Thor said shakily, eyes glaring at all the flying Chitauri "Many more still left"

"Then what are we waiting for" Wonder Woman said with a challenging grin

"Aye" Thor returned the look "What is holding us back?"

The two let out war cries leaping into the sky once again.

Batman currently was holding off a small battalion of Chitauri from entering a building where people were being held safe by the army.

His suit was in taters but still the dark knight pressed on.

A Chitauri tried sneaking up on him but he merely grabbed its head and held it tight.

He used his gauntlet to block a swing from another soldier, kicking it back with power.

Twisting the Chitauri's neck, Batman hurled the body at a cluster of Chitauri.

Gritting his teeth, Bruce Wayne steadied his heart rate.

He then unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks, knees and head butts, taking out any unfortunate Chitauri that came close to his reach.

He finished clearing out the area only to get shot in the shoulder.

Thankfully, his bat suit took a great deal of the damage

Still, his suit was wearing down and Batman stumbled back, clutching his shoulder.

Pulling out his last explosive batarang, Batman threw at the next wave of Chitauri. The batarang detonated in the center of the cluster, killing them all.

"Bats" the voice of Hawkeye rung through the comms "You alright?"

"Give me a second" Batman said, pushing himself off the wall, running towards the first Chitauri he sees.

Captain America in the meantime continues to fight on the bridge, taking out the last of yet another wave of Chitauri.

"Cap, the bank on 42nd past Madison" Hawkeye chimed in through the comms "They've got a lot of Civilians cornered there"

"I'm on it" Captain said, already running towards his next destination

Dozens of civilians are gathered in bank. Tension and uncertainty surround them. THREE CHITAURI SOLDIERS oversee them, pointing their weapons at them. One of them charges a BOMB. It beeps, signifying its armed.

Captain America jumps through the window and throws his shield at the Chitauri bomber. The other two Chitauri hold up their rifles, but Cap heads for cover under a desk, which he kicks at them.

Cap jumps over the desk, headlocks a soldier, while backhanding another one over the railing. The crowd moves away. A Chitauri soldier attacks him from behind and The bomb begins to beep faster. Cap elbows the soldier away, moving towards the civilians

"Everyone clear out!" Captain America shouted

Steve flips over the SOLDIER, grabs his shield and just as the bomb is about to go off, The Chitauri bomber dives for the bomb, trying to stop it, but it goes off, sending Captain America through the window, landing very hard on a car. The civilians look up from below. They're okay.

Steve slowly gets to his feet, taking a moment to observe the madness and the chaos as civilians run about with firefighters, police officers and army soldiers guiding them to safety.

"Cap" a soft voice said beside him

Steve turned to see a concerned Black Canary, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Sorry Canary" Steve said melancholy "Just getting my second wind"

Dinah just smiled weakly at him. The two then jogged off to continue the fight where it began.

Flash was running, showing visible signs that he was getting tired when suddenly, an explosion beside him sent him flying into a nearby stores glass window.

Barry groaned in pain.

"Man" he murmured "What a workout"

Black Widow was still on her chariot, using it's back as a bat of sorts when she pulled up beside another chariot and made a sharp turn.

The back of her chariot whacked the other flyer, causing them to fall to the ground and crash. She was then promptly shot at, the energy beam, grazing the bottom of her chariot.

Looking around, Nat turned back to see her pursuer.

"Oh" she said bored and all "It's you"

There was a mad glint in Loki's eye as he chased after the master assassin and spy.

He fired with his scepter hoping to take her down.

Nat began maneuvering herself in the air, dodging each beam but with close calls on every one.

"Nat, what the hell are you doing?" Clint asked from his spot, bewildered

"Um, not sure" Nat admitted "A little help"

Hawkeye drew his bow, arrow nocked in.

"I got him" Hawkeye said with a confident grin

Clint fired.

The arrow sailed in the air only for it to get caught by Loki without even looking.

Loki glanced at the small arrow and then looked back at the archer with a smug look which soon ended when the tip of the arrow opened up and then blew up, sending Loki down to where he first unleashed the Chitauri and dueled with Thor.

His scepter fell to the ground, landing blade first into the ground.

Loki got up when suddenly a roar followed by a jade giant jumped up to the tower and smashed Loki inside..

Loki hurtled into the wall, crashing hard. He glanced up in time to see Hulk ready to charge at him when the trickster god snapped.

"ENOUGH" Loki yelled with such force that Hulk stopped momentarily from attacking

"You are all of you, beneath me" Loki snarled "I am god you dull creature, And I will not be bullied byAH"

Hulk suddenly grabbed Loki's leg

SMASH

SMASH

SMASH

A moment to look at the groaning God

SMASH

SMASH

Hulk left Loki in the small body crater he had made and walked away

"Puny God" Hulk remarked leaving Loki to only groan in stunned defeat

Widow, flew past the roof of the Stark tower and jumped down from her chariot at the right angle, rolling on the roof to take the momentum of her fast fall.

She got up, staring at the machine that kept the portal open to the other side of the universe.

Made Nat feel a helluva lot smaller than she already was.

But right now wasn't the time for thinking small. Right now she needed to shut this thing down. Question is, how in the hell can she do that?

"The scepter" A murmur from behind

Natasha turned back and saw a groggy Erik Selvig seemingly snapping out of his trance that Loki had placed on him.

"Dr. Selvig" Nat said, kneeling down to him

Coming fully to, Selvig looked up to Romanov's face

"Natasha" Erik murmured in realization "It's opened, isn't it?"

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor" Nat said firmly

"I still did it" Erik said dejectedly "I was a part of all this madness"

"And you can stop it" Natasha said, but in the back of her mind, she knew this was a bit of a gamble.

A gamble that immediately paid off when a look of realization dawned on Selvig.

"We can close it" Erik said with no doubt which changed "But we need the scepter. We need Loki's scepter"

Selvig quickly elaborated

"While I was under Loki's control, I still remember studying and working on the Tesseract. During my research I found out that both the Scepter and the Tesseract have similar energy. They are both distinguishably different but there is a connection between them and we can exploit that connection and close the portal"

Nat placed her hand to her earpiece.

"Clint, when you blew Loki out of the sky, did you see his scepter fall anywhere?"

"Yeah…and I'm looking at it right now" Clint remarked "And boy oh boy, does it look dire"

Surrounding the Scepter was a gathering army of Chitauri foot soldiers.

Meanwhile

Thor landed on a Chitauri chariot and smacked off all three occupants.

He twirled his hammed to fly off only for a Leviathan to burst through a building, running right through the Chariot.

Thor fell to where Cap was currently fighting.

Iron man was flying alongside the Leviathan that knocked Thor aside.

"Sire we will lose power before we can penetrate that armor" JARVIS said to his creator who was firing a tri laser beam at the side of the gigantic beast.

Iron Man flew ahead, getting a rather inspired idea.

"JARVIS, you ever heard the tale of Jonah?" Tony asked whimsically

"I wouldn't consider him a role model" JARVIS remarked

Weapons popped up around the Iron Man armor as tony flew head first into the mouth of the Leviathan. Tony fired everything he had.

The Leviathan convulsed from the internal explosions that were happening from within before it's lower half blew off and it fell dead.

Tony also fell from his inside flight, landing hard on the ground.

Iron Man groaned in pain, getting on all fours to get up before he got shot back by Chitauri foot soldiers.

Back on the Heli-carrier, Fury kept a vigilant watch on the current events transpiring in Manhattan.

Right now, the Chitauri were still being contained right within the established perimeter of 'Cap's plan', but the director could tell, this stalemate was slowly becoming one sided. No matter what, the aliens were still swarming through the portal with no end in sight.

His musings were cut short with an alarmed Maria Hill crying out…

"Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized!"

Fury didn't waste any second as he ran out the bridge, grabbing an RPG on the way out.

He ran out on the runway in time to see a jet plane halfway through its run. With precision that could make Hawkeye proud, Fury shot the legs right off the jet, preventing its liftoff.

It was all for naught however as another jet was already on the lower runway, lifting off to fly towards Manhattan.

Hawkeye was firing off his final arrows when one Chitauri got the jump on him.

He shot the soldier point blank and when he reached for another, Clint realized he was empty.

But not helpless. He beat back two more Chitauri and turned around in time to see a dozen Chitauri chariots converging on his spot.

Not wasting any second, Clint pulled out his last arrow from the head of a soldier, placed it back in his specially holder, placed a grappler on the tip and jumped off the roof, the chariots raining down fire on the spot where Hawkeye stood.

Hawkeye maneuvered himself in midair and fired, the grappling arrow embedding itself into the stone of the building.

Clint swung in the air and crashed into the window of the building, groaning as he sat up in pain.

Hulk was also in a similar state right now.

He was punching and kicking Chitauri left and right.

Clearing the rooftop he fought on, Hulk got a rude shoulder shot.

Hulk looked up and roared at the several dozen chariots that surrounded him.

The lead Chitauri pointed its arm down and they rain down a never ending barrage of energy beams unto the hulk until he was buried in fire.

Batman in the meantime was in a frenzy as he single handedly tore through the Chitauri guarding Loki's scepter.

The Dark Knight dove for the scepter, dropping his remaining explosives in the process, effectively taking out the remaining Chitauri.

He fell from the bridge and landed hard on the ground.

The Dark Knight grit his teeth and forced himself to stand, pulling out his signature grappling gun, pointing it right up at Stark Tower.

He fired and began to ascend up at a rapid pace.

Iron Man was not so lucky at the moment as multiple soldiers surrounded him.

The situation got worse when Fury chimed in on their comms.

"Team, You've got a missile headed for the city"

"How long?" Tony asked

"3 minutes tops" Fury said "Someone stay low and stop it"

"I've got it" Superman said

"No Supes" Iron Man said "You keep those giant snakes back. This one's mine. Jarvis put everything we've got into the thrusters"

"I just did sir"

Iron Man sputtered upwards before rocketing off.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Avengers were fighting together with everything they had.

Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Superman and Captain America all fought side by side.

Captain America's shield and Mjolnir returned to their respective owners and they turned in time to whack back several Chitauri.

Superman was in the air, utilizing his eye beams.

Canary was using a much more powerful version of her Canary cry, making Chitauri Soldiers fly away.

Wonder Woman was barely using any more grace. She was simply swinging her sword left and right seeing that there were only enemies surrounding her.

Cap whirled round only to get shot right in the stomach.

He felt the wind got knocked out of him as he fell to the ground.

"STEVE!" Diana cried out, jumping in front of him, shield up to defend him.

Thor did not take to kindly in seeing his comrade get shot down. He blocked several shots before using a destroyed car as a weapon of sorts.

He uppercut the car which made it flip forward, ramming down multiple Chituari.

He then turned around and threw his hammer in a straight line, taking out a row of Chituari.

Steve was helped up by Diana who helped steady him.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked

"Why, you getting sleepy?" Steve shot back playfully

Thor merely grinned back in turn, recalling Mjolnir.

Meanwhile on the rood, Natasha was using the remaining clips in her pistol to fend off any Chitauri that got to close while Batman positioned the Scepter to enter the force field with Selvig clacking away at the computer to prep the shutdown.

"Right in the center" Selvig said, typing in the last of the commands

"Everyone" Batman said through the comms "The portal can be closed"

"DO IT" Steve said right away

"NO, Wait!" Iron Man cut in

"Stark, these things are still coming" Steve said

"I got a nuke coming in that's gonna blow in a minute" Iron Man said with steel "And I know just where to put it"

Iron Man flew right underneath the nuke and grabbed onto it, now guiding it to its new location.

"Stark" Steve said through the comms "You know that's a one way trip"

"Save it for the return trip J" Tony said to his AI

"Sir" Jarvis said solemnly "Shall I call miss Potts"

Tony hesitated "Might as well"

Speaking of Pepper Potts

She was on a private Jet plane with her crew watched on in horror of what was occurring in New York. Behind her, her phone vibrated with Tony's picture on it.

Tony kept flying at full speed towards the portal with many watching from the streets below to the heli-carrier crew.

Picking up speed, Tony didn't even falter in his course and then flew right through the portal.

Tony's eyes widened in horror at what he saw on the other side.

An entire Armada of ships, leviathans and so on. Things they didn't even encounter yet, and they were all moving towards him and the Earth.

Systems began shutting down, the last image from his HUD being Pepper. Tony just stared wide eyed in disbelief and terror, letting go of the nuke allowing it to fly towards the center of the Armada.

The nuke sailed through, until it finally detonated in the center of the armada.

The explosion was nothing short of a heavenly display as the combined explosions of the armada warped into a supernova like explosion.

Iron Man simply continued to drift back towards where he came from, the explosion radius getting larger.

On earth, the resulting explosion was some type of trigger as every single Chitauri, be it foot soldier or Leviathan seemingly dropped dead.

This would have been a great victory had the heroes not stared up at the portal, seeing and hearing the nuke going off. And on the other side was their comrade and friend as well.

The flames drew closer.

"Come on Stark" Natasha muttered

No one came through.

Thor glanced over to Steve who also held hope, but knew time was drawing short.

"Close it" Steve said hesitantly

Batman thrust the scepter into the tesseract before pulling it out. The machine shuts down and the portal closes rapidly.

Just as it closes a small figure falls through

Iron Man

"Son of a gun" Steve said with a relieved smile

Iron Man continues to fall. And fall. And fall.

"He's not slowing down" thor said in alarm, already twirling his hammer.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were also ready in going up(Or down from Batman's point) To rescue shell head.

However that honor was taken by none other than Hulk who jumped from a building and caught the falling Avenger before jumping from the building he was scaling down on to fall back first to the ground.

Landing hard, Hulk saw Iron Man was secure and safe, promptly tossing him off.

"Ok" Superman said blinking "I don't think Tony need a rough landing on his return trip"

Superman, Cap, Wonder Woman, Thor, Diana and Hulk surrounded the down Hero and they were joined by Batman who glided down.

Steve kneeled down and tore off Tony's face helmet and saw his eyes closed.

The gathered heroes stared at the unresponsive expression of Iron Man, the seconds seemingly rolling by.

Superman was about to use his X-ray vision to see if tony was even alive right now when once again, Hulk beat everyone to the punch by roaring furiously at the down hero which jolted the man awake.

"What the hell?!" Tony gasped out "What just happened?! Oh god please tell me nobody kissed me"

The team just looked on in amusement whilst Steve just leaned back a bit, exhaling tiredly

"We Won' Steve said with finality

Tony stared at the Captain before falling back down in relief.

"Oh alright, hey, yay, good job guys" Tony said weakly "Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just *Grunt* Take a day"

"You ever had Shawarma?" Tony asked Hulk directly for some reason who merely grunted a no of sorts "There's a shawarma joint just down the block. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it"

"We're not finished yet" Thor said gesturing to Stark tower

A beat

"And Then Shawarma after" Tony said with finality

 _Stark Tower_

Loki groaned and crawled to the steps that lead up to the bar. He managed up two steps when he stopped, sensing something behind him.

Loki whirled around to face the Avengers.

All 11 superheroes stood side by side, united for one purpose.

Hawkeye had the pleasure of holding up an arrow right in the face of the trickster god.

"If it's all the same to you" Loki said good naturedly "I think I'll have that drink now"

Hulk merely growled

 **Ah finally completed the introduction arc to my Mega Crossover**

 **Really proud of this right here.**

 **Don't care what anyone says this is a personal favorite of mine since both DC and Marvel have been an integral part of my life for as long as I can remember.**

 **Hell it would be awesome to work for either company, so I really wanna pursue something with them if I ever get the chance.**

 **So yeah, really proud of what I did here, personal accomplishment in my regard and this hasn't even scratched the surface of t he craziness that's to come.**

 **From spinoffs to one-shots, origin stories and alternate realities, so many possibilities all the time in the world.**

 **Anywho one last thing to write**

Outside the dust had finally settled, the streets of Manhattan with a rare instance of silence.

That seemed to affect the superheroes that saved the city little to none as they sat crowded around a small table that held their table.

They all just sat there, several eating the Shawarma.

Thor took a large bite out of his meal, the rest just sitting back

All in all, underwhelming, but they couldn't help but feel a certain charm to it all.

 **Rate Read and Review and as Always Have Nice Day**


	6. Chapter 6

**So once again this took a lot longer than usual because of well life.**

 **Recently I had gotten into a car accident so that shit sent me down into a spiral for a while.**

 **then of course I learned that my mom is going to lose her job and my sister HAD lost her job**

 **THEN My friends had been going through a bunch of equally chaotic shit that just left most of our heads spinning plus all of our college problems.**

… **..so you can all imagine how much of a pain in the ass October of 2016 has been for me.**

 **But enough about my misery, let's get back to why we're really here!**

 **Ah it's good be back with this one.**

 **Still a personal favorite of mine here.**

 **Really, there's not much to say about this one other than I enjoy doing this one and I hope it gets more popular.**

 **I'm gonna keep saying this until I tire of it, I'm making this because there hasn't been a really good, full blown Marvel/DC crossover so I want to be the first one to do so.**

 **Not much else other than hey if you have an idea for a story arc that's original or want me to adapt a story arc, give me a heads up in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Rate Read and review and As Always Have Nice Day**

The League Of Avengers Chapter 6: The Aftermath

The world was in nothing short of a frenzy.

After the events that transpired in New York, every country, every government, Every single person on the planet were in complete pandemonium.

The craziness even extended to all of the superhuman community. Nothing was unaffected

And why wouldn't they be. An alien invasion just took place.

But that wasn't the real story that had captured the attention of the entire world. While the alien invasion played a large part of it, it wasn't the Chitauri that had all the headlines.

No it was the team now publicly known as the Avengers that have captured the imagination, attention, appreciation, fear and awe of the world.

Governments and people from across the world were reacting in various different ways, most understandable while others down right stupid.

Particularly that of JJJ in DB type newspaper.

There was practically nobody in America who didn't talk about the events that transpired in Manhattan.

From Metropolis to Gotham to Central City to all countries in the world.

Multiple headlines pointing to the Avengers.

But how were the Avengers themselves dealing with it?

Clark Kent AKA Superman gave an exasperated sigh at his partners unrelenting determination to get an interview down with not only The Man Of Steel himself but every single Avenger individually.

Lois Lane was on a warpath trying to figure out on how to get all of these superheroes in the same room at the same time.

Olsen found all this madness quite entertaining though he himself was also quite upset that he missed all the chances in taking photos.

Then again, New York was on the other side of the country so no such luck there.

There were hundreds, close to even thousands of videos and photos taken of the madness that occurred there.

One of the photographers did stand out as he apparently managed to pull off insane shots of the heroes in action.

"Man, how does this Peter Parker guy do it?!" Olsen said, holding up the front page of one of the man newspapers of New York.

On the front page was a shot of Superman along with Thor and Wonder Woman flying together towards an entire battalion of Chitauri chariots and a giant Chitauri Leviathan.

"Wow" Clark said in surprise, having no idea where this guy pulled off such a photo but he had to admit that was a really good shot.

"Apparently this is the guy who is known to take all the vigilantes in Manhattan" Olsen quickly explained to Clark and Lois

Clark was interested as he began flipping through the paper, humming, impressed with how this photographer pulled it off.

Lois on the other hand was completely focused on her own task.

"Do I get Superman to round them up?" She murmured to herself "Or do I just make a false threat big enough for all of them to come at once"

Clark of course overheard this, rolling his eyes at Lois's trail of thought.

"Lois, take it easy, you're not the only out there who wants to get an interview with these guys"

"Come on Smallville, see it from my point of view" Lois said with a challenging grin "This is literally the story of the Millennium. Whoever gets this will go down in history as the first to speak with them"

"And I'm also seeing it from the perspective of every other reporter in America and around the world" Clark countered with a small grin "You're not the only one who wants an interview with them"

"But I am the most important one out there" Lois said haughtily, flicking her hair but both Olsen and Clark knew it was in good fun

"Still" Lois said "I can't believe all of this"

On her computer was a video compilation of all the heroes in action, most being blurs as they performed one heroic feat after another.

"The world is changing" Lois said stoically "It was already on its way with all these enhanced and Meta humans. But with this? This is the powder keg. Now it's up to the rest of the world to keep up"

"Hmm" Clark said "Things are never gonna be the same are they?"

"This is the next step" Jimmy stated, observing the videos "Whatever happens next from here on out will always be either a direct or indirect response to this. This is the catalyst that the world has been building up to. After superheroes had such a resurgence those five years ago, this was an inevitability"

Jimmy looked back to find Clark and Lois staring blankly at him.

"What?" Jimmy said uncomfortably "Was it something I said?"

"Exactly that" Lois remarked "Didn't know you had that in ya Olsen"

Jimmy blinked before grinning, puffing up his chest in pride

"Well, I am full of surprises sometimes" Jimmy said

Clark simply smiled, leaning back in his chair.

His eyes lingered on his own screen which had the same headline as everyone else across the world.

This made him contemplate very hard on what to do next. What happened in New York those few days ago wasn't something he could just brush off. It has already been two weeks and the world was still talking about Manhattan.

But Clark was now thinking about the other Superheroes he fought alongside with. The only one he knew to a personal extent was Batman. He had some encounters with Flash but other than that, in the crazy world he lived in, Superman knew a surprising few number of super beings.

'Until now that is' Superman mused to himself. His thought process ended when on his computer an email appeared.

This one was clearly special as it was large and present in the center of his screen.

Clark narrowed his eyes, already having a pretty good idea who just sent him the email.

Making a quick glance to see Lois and Jimmy were speaking to one another, Clark leaned in, opening the file to see one simple statement

WE NEED TO TALK

"Sometimes, I'm amazed at how subtle you are Bruce" Clark murmured to himself, shaking his head in amusement

Closing the file, Clark stood up from his desk.

"Hey guys, something came up" Clark said, grabbing his coat "Duty calls for this one"

"And what would that be?" Lois inquired with a curious glint

"Sorry Lois' Clark shot her a grin "Even small country boys like myself have their secrets"

"I'll see you guys later" Clark said, leaving the two to stare as he walked away

"Sometimes I think I have that guy all figured out and he does that" Lois remarked

"Does what?" Jimmy questioned in genuine confusion "It's just something he needs to do"

Lois shook her head "And that's why it's called a woman's intuition"

"Or, just you not knowing everything there is to us dudes" Jimmy said cheekily, walking off with a grin

Lois simply stared at both directions in which her partners walked off to.

"What is with those two today?" Lois asked herself in a bit of a bewildered state

Clark Kent reached the roof as a normal human being.

That all changed of course the moment the door to the roof closed behind him.

In instant Clark Kent went from mild mannered reporter to confident Man of steel Superman.

Superman hovered off the roof before flying away at full speed to his destination.

Of course since he had met the man several years ago, their original somewhat tense hostilities towards one another eventually morphed into one of a partnership. Heck Superman even considers himself friends though Batman would never admit it out loud.

Superman flew down into the waters of Gotham, a specific point which beneath the waves held one of the many secret locations to the fabled bat cave.

Clark entered the long underwater pathway before resurfacing in Batman's secret base of operations and floated over to Batman's computer area.

Only to find that he was not alone.

Standing beside Batman's chair was none other than Nick Fury and Iron Man.

"Glad you could join us Clark" Fury said in a business like manner "Would you like a muffin? Alfred has made an exquisite bunch today"

"Fury?" Superman said in surprise "Stark? Batman, What is this about?"

"Well normally Fury would make some dramatic type message or entrance, but this qualifies enough in his book" Tony casually remarked, his faceplate sliding. Grabbing a muffin from the tray left by Alfred, Tony dug in

"As Mister Stark was saying" Fury eyed the billionaire briefly "This is something that requires a greater audience"

"I hope you know what you're doing here Fury" Batman spoke up "The consequences and responses may be more than we bargain for"

"It's already in the works" Fury shot back at the caped crusader "It's the eventuality that we will have to deal with and respond to"

"Wait hold on a second" Superman interjected, lost as to what was going on "What is this about? And no beating around the bush Fury"

Fury stared at the ground for several moments before exhaling, making his decisions.

"This is about the Avengers" Fury said "We need them"

"The Avengers?" Superman said "I thought it was a one off thing"

Then a thought crossed Kal's minds

"Wait, is there another threat coming?" Clark said in alarm

"No, but there eventually will be" Fury said grimly "That's why, the Avengers can't be a one time thing. With the way the world is moving right now and where it's headed. The Avengers are gonna be the first and last line of defense that the world needs. It may not think so, but I know so. Back on the Carrier, I was talking about how the world is filling up with people who can't be controlled or matched and that Shield took the wrong steps in responding to it with regards to the Tesseract. What we need is a response team that works outside the jurisdictions of everything else and can respond to immediate threats without the hassle of a hierarchy or hassle of what may happen"

"So let me get this straight then" Iron Man now spoke up "You're telling me that you want to have a team of rule breakers who beat to their own drum and are willing to fight the battles you guys can't?"

"Precisely that" Fury said in total seriousness

"Count me in" Tony said with a roguish grin "My my Fury, never pegged you for a rule breaker"

"You'd be amazed at what I do behind the scenes" Fury shot back at the Armored Avenger

"I'll join as well" Superman said resolutely "After New York, things have changed, the world is gonna be viewed differently by not just our own world but others as well. We need to be ready for whatever comes next. If this is a team effort, count me in"

"That's two so far" Fury said with a nod of approval before all three turned to the silent, contemplating Batman

"I'm not that much of a team player" Batman said right away

"Oh my God, can you quit being such a loner Bruce" Iron Man said with an irked expression "You're not the only one here you know"

"But I also agree" Batman said to Fury, completely ignoring Tony "You have my support in this as well"

"Excellent" Fury said, now smirking

"Now what?" Iron Man asked

"Now?" Fury scratched his chin "Now we gather the rest of the team"

 _Scene Cut_

Steve sat alone in a nice little apartment that had been momentarily supplied for him by SHIELD in none other than his old borough of Brooklyn.

It was so familiar yet so different at the same time.

The rooftops, buildings, Coney Island in the far off distance along with the now updated boardwalk of the beach.

Steve leaned back into his chair, sighing while running a hand over his face.

It was strange to think that he was literally in a battle for the survival of the earth itself and was now back in his old borough where he grew up to become the man he is today.

He barely recognized the place and yet felt the old longing of home here. Steve sighed to himself, chortling momentarily at the thought of his old war buddies looking at him now. Him, the 'boy scout' a brooding mess.

Since when did he become Batman?

His musings were cut short when there was a knock on the door, making Steve blink.

He wasn't expecting any visitors today. Actually he wasn't expecting any visitors at all for the next coming weeks, save for perhaps Director Fury.

Steve opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was none other than…

"Diana!" Steve said happily

The Amazonian returned the smile and embraced her old friend tightly which he returned

"How'd you find me?" Steve asked

"It wasn't exactly easy but after tracking down the SHIELD Heli-Carrier and going up to the lady called Maria Hill, I found your home and I should have realized it sooner" Diana said with a knowing smile "Of course you'd be here"

"Yeah well I wouldn't bet on staying here long" Steve said reminiscently "Think it would be to…weird to say the least"

"Well I myself am currently transitioning myself back into the world of man" Wonder Woman stated "I have been too far removed from this world for too long. Fury suggested I become an ambassador of my people"

"An Ambassador?" Steve quirked a humored eyebrow "Are you sure you're up for the paperwork and ridiculousness of politics"

Diana sighed

"It can't be that bad" Diana said with a sense of false hope

"Hey, if you need help with the paperwork, I've got your back" Steve promised making Diana smile again

"Thank you Steve, I appreciate it"

The two stood at the doorway in a comfortable silence before it turned into an awkward silence.

"Ok, that deteriorated rather quickly" Steve remarked getting a laugh out of Diana

"Do you want to go for a walk around your old neighborhood?" Diana suggested "I've never actually had the time to simply be here and spend the day with you like you promised"

Realization dawned on Steve Rogers, a flash of an old memory appearing in his mind.

One where he and Diana were fighting side by side in the middle of a warzone along with their comrades of old.

"Oh yeah" Steve said with a grin "Well, now is a better time as any, let me get my coat"

Just as Steve was about to go back and grab said coat, a familiar voice cut in to the moment.

"Hey, two for the price of one, that takes care of that"

Steve stepped out and he and Diana saw Tony walking down the hallway, usually cocky grin and all with an underlying seriousness to it.

"Tony?" Steve said in confusion

"Glad to see you both" Tony said, nodding his head to both of them "weird not seeing you guys in your patriots garb, but hey I'll get used to it"

"What are you doing here Stark?" Diana asked

"I think it would be better if we talk about it with everyone else" Tony said dodging the answer

"Everyone Else?" Steve said

"You've got your uniform inside?" Tony asked

"No, only my shield" Steve said, though still confused as to what was going on

"No problem, got yours ready up in the jet" Tony waved off turning to the Amazonian "What about you Xena?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're super suit" Tony shook his head impatiently "Do you have your costume on you?"

"I can change at will into my suit" Wonder Woman stated

"Great" Tony chirped up "Then let's go"

"Hang on a second, Tony" Steve interrupted "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh that's right" Tony lightly slapped the side of his head "I forget my mind tends to wander whenever I get talkative or a wee bit excited"

Tony now faced them a lot of his usual demeanor changing into one of a more serious edge.

"It's time to bring the Avengers together again"

 _Central City_

The home to one of earth's mightiest heroes, the scarlet speedster, the fastest man alive, The Flash.

Ever since New York, things had greatly changed for the speedster.

The people of Central City treated and regarded him in a completely new fashion. Most were now practically in awe of him. Flash, the everyday hero who stops any and all crimes, helps people in any way he can and occasionally take on a meta-human here and there

But now? Now he was practically revered in Central City. Not to near absurdity thankfully. But enough to get the point across.

It all still felt so weird and a bit surreal to Flash. To think that he would be one of the chosen, to stand amongst some of the greatest heroes of the modern age and to be considered an equal?

It really put things in perspective in Barry's point of view

And yet…

Here he was, doing what he did best and what he loved most.

Protecting Central City. And right now…

There was a police shoot out at Central Cities City bank. And it involved a couple Flash's old Rogues.

Now normally, some would think that taking care of Flash's kind of enemies would be beneath them.

However Flash knows that these men are still capable of causing great harm and turmoil even if all they resort to with their abilities are petty crimes such as bank robberies.

Still, if there was trouble Flash would be there on the double.

Flash arrived on the scene to see that the police were basically firing at a wall of ice.

"Snart" Flash said knowingly, skidding to a halt before the police

"HOLD YOUR FIRE" the head officer shouted at the rest of the force and they stopped firing

"I'll take it from here boys" Flash said with a quick salute, dashing into the bank.

"Well, well, well, the conquering hero has arrived" Yelled out Captain Cold AKA Leonard Snart from the bank, leader of the Rogues

"Snart" Flash called out "Are we really doing this again?"

"Yes, Flash we are doing this again" Snart called out boredly "Did you expect any different?"

Flash opened and closed his mouth for several moments before closing it and looked back to the Central City Police who were looking on and several gave him a shrug.

Sighing in defeat, Flash glanced back at the bank and saw Leonard with a hostage looking at him expectantly

"No, not really" Flash stated "But why today man?"

"Cause it's been a while" Snart said casually "And you already pulled a get out of stopping crime free card twice now"

"I've been dealing with things" Flash exclaimed "SHIELD, The Avengers, Aliens, come on Snart give me a month at least"

Snart actually paused at this, staring hard at the hero of Central City. Now most would consider this foolish and ridiculous to say the least.

Then again this is the flash we're talking about. Nothing is ever as normal with him, even the standard superhero rules. His villains have a moral code and are actually not bad people. They just like doing bad things. Very few of his bad guys are actually bonafide villain villains.

Snart gave Barry a calculating look before exhaling in annoyance, shoving the hostage forward.

"Fine, I'm leaving" Captain Cold Remarked "Next month, and no excuses next time"

Snart turned and jogged back inside to the other rogues waiting within.

One of the cops on the scene looked over to his partner.

"This felt like couples therapy over a bank robbery"

His partner snorted

"Hey, if it ain't like Gotham or Manhattan, I'm happy" The senior officer chuckled "That's where all the whackos usually wind up"

Moments later, a dozen or so people came out of the bank unharmed.

The police lead them away to safety, the rest following Flash into the bank to find the back somewhat burned, singed, frozen and broken but still could be rebuilt.

The main banker came out, ruffled but unscathed.

"Oh thank god" The banker breathed in relief "They didn't take much as well"

"Guess they were nice today?"

"Hey, like you said. Couples counseling"

Flash looked over to the two in a pouty narrowed eye expression and they nervously smiled back, taking a step back.

Seeing that the CCPD had the situation under control, and knowing they couldn't really do much about the Rogues, Flash stepped out of the bank to see a surprising scene

A Shield jet waiting for him.

And who else to greet him than one of his new friends adjusting the tip of an arrow.

"Hey buddy, see you're still running around in that ridiculous onesie" Clint Barton said without a care in the world, making another adjustment to his arrow.

"Hawkeye" Flash exclaimed happily "What are you doing here?"

Then Flash made a face

"Hey, This Onesie is selfmade….to an extent" Flash said with a hesitant pride

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that" Hawkeye quipped with a grin "Any who, as to why I am here, it's a duty call. Avengers Assemble and all"

"Avengers Assemble?" Flash said with a huff of laughter "Is that a thing now?"

"Well It's actually a funny story behind that when Tony went to get Cap and Wonder Woman, but I'll tell you about it on the way"

"The way?" The way to where"

"Stark Tower" Hawkeye stated, entering the jet "Now come on runner, we're burning daylight and the fact that Batman, Iron Man AND Nick Fury called for us to come together again so soon must be something serious"

Flash blinked at that piece of information and actually didn't hesitate in following after his friend.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Black Canary in the Co-pilots seat.

"Dinah" Barry said with a smile

"Good to see you too Flash" Canary said 'flashing' Flash a friendly grin

"Let's go" Clint Said, getting into the pilots chair

 _Stark tower_

Steve sat on one of the new couches of Starks personal villa on top of his shiny(Banged up) new building.

The Captain sat alone whilst in the background Tony chatted animatedly with Bruce Banner while Batman hung back, speaking with Superman alone.

Steve glanced over to Natasha Romanoff who was with Nick Fury, talking with him.

He sighed, leaning back, covering his face with a hand.

"Hmmm, now that's something I haven't seen in over 70 years" Diana stated in her super suit(DC Cinematic universe version) "I've seen that only several times and I know that only means that there's a lot on your mind"

"Caught me red handed" Steve said with a tired grin beneath his eyes

"So what is on your mind Steve?" Diana asked, sitting down beside him

Steve stared at the ceiling for a bit, opening his mouth to speak when the attention of the group was caught by the arriving jet which contained the last three members of the Avengers.

They were joined by Flash, Canary and Hawkeye.

"And that makes everyone" Tony announced "So let's begin"

"What is this about really Tony?" Steve was the first to ask

"It's simple" Batman stepped up "This is about the Avengers and whether or not this is going to be official"

The heroes stared at the masked vigilante who stared back unflinchingly.

"Ok, didn't expect that from you" tony stated

"You would have just wasted time Stark" Batman remarked getting a squawk out of the fellow billionaire

The others snickered at that before Superman stepped up.

"So, I'm pretty sure you've all been thinking about Manhattan the past few weeks" Superman began, the silent nods being his confirmation

"The world is making damn sure that we don't forget" Clint stated

"Exactly" Superman said "Because the world is going out of its way to remind everyone that we saved it from Loki, it puts us in a pit of a tight corner on our next course of actions"

"What exactly does that mean?" Flash questioned

Steve was already, up now taking center stage alongside Superman

"What he means is that because of our display, because of all of us coming together that things are now changing at a pace that we cannot keep up with unless we take drastic actions"

"And that would be?" Canary asked

"We officially form the Avengers" Tony stated in complete seriousness

Oddly, there was sense of tension relief, yet at the same time tension mounting amongst the team.

"You do know what you're doing here right?" Bruce Banner spoke up for the first time "What you're instigating here"

"Technically it wasn't us that instigated anything" Natasha said "Loki decided to bring a war to us, we just responded"

"Speaking of Asgardians" Fury said "Has anyone gotten into contact with Thor? There hasn't been a word from him since he and Loki returned to Asgard"

The team was silent in that regard until Diana stood up from her seat.

"I recall speaking with my mother upon my return to Themyscira in regards to Asgard" Diana said slowly "During my retelling of our grand battle, when I mentioned Thor she spoke of how she had actually been to Asgard several times before in the past. I believe she said we must look to the skies and call out for their gatekeeper Heimdall"

The group went silent momentarily.

"So you're telling us we just scream to the sky, hoping for the best" Clint said dryly "I vote Cap"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're you"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, it just makes sense to me"

"I'll do it for you Steve" Diana said warmly, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, going out onto the runway right below the landing pad.

"While Wonder Woman handles Thor…I guess, we really need to talk about the future of this team" Nick Fury said

"The future is simple in my opinion" Iron Man said, leaning on his bar counter "We need to make this team official and we need to commit to it"

"I'm pretty sure that's already been established" Steve said slowly "The question is how is this going to affect everyone here? aside from myself, to an extent, we all already have our own responsibilities that demand our constant attention"

"Steve does have a point" Superman said "I have Metropolis to look after and since Manhattan, I feel as though the worst is yet to come"

"Same here" Flash spoke up

"But we need to do this" Black Canary stated in complete seriousness "The world is changing much faster than even SHIELD can keep up with. What happened with Loki is the wake up call we needed. The world needs the Avengers"

"But here's the question that I believe we should really ask" Batman said "Are we going to be a team…or a unit under SHIELD"

That made everyone look to Fury warily.

"I'll be honest" Steve spoke directly to Fury with a stern expression "After my last stay on the Heli-carrier, Shield doesn't exactly seem to be the best bet to work under"

"After my…experiences" Banner said warily, rubbing his wrist tentatively "With the army, I'm not exactly keen on working with another one"

"I mean…" Flash said, unsure of what to say next "I work really well the Central City police department…but I do admit, not the biggest fan of Shield right now after the whole weapons of mass destruction plan with the tesseract thing"

"Kind of in the same boat here" Hawkeye admitted

"And honestly, I'm all for it" Fury stated surprising the heroes

"Last time SHIELD wanted to stay ahead of the curb, we basically gave Loki the calling card to come to earth" Fury explained "We thought that in doing what we had to do with the Tesseract, we would have been able to be the vanguard that the earth needed from other worldly and worldly threats. I was wrong. Like I said to the world council, we need a response team. One that isn't tied down by the restrictions and processes of a global organization. The earth needs a team that's ready and willing to fight for us without any hesitation"

"You do realize that this is a lot more riskier than it sounds" Batman stated

"I'm gonna have to agree with Batman on this one" Superman said "As much as I am all for it, who knows what the repercussions may be"

"We'll worry about that in due time" Fury said confidently "I'll be sure to do what I can to help"

Any further conversation ended when they heard the sound of thunder crackling above followed by a whooshing boom of sorts. They looked out onto the balcony and saw Thor standing alongside Wonder Woman. The two exchanged greetings and words briefly before Thor looked over to the rest of them.

His expression brightened greatly and he speed walked into the penthouse.

"MY FRIENDS" He boisterously said aloud "It is truly a glorious day to see you once more"

"It's good to see you again Thor" Steve said, the two shaking hands, Thor then moving around to greet the others

"I had heard the callings of Diana" Thor said to the group "And to see that everyone has gathered here…this is no simple gathering is it?"

"You're right in that regard Thor" Superman said to his fellow red cape wearer "This is about the avengers. Whether or not we make the team official"

"We want to know if you're willing to be a part of this Thor" Steve added "Because this will not be an easy commitment. So we want to ask before we do anything else"

Thor stared at Steve and Clark with a stoic expression, turning to look out at the Manhattan skyline a moment later.

"Before the Son of Cole was mortally wounded I spoke to him over my guilt of my past actions being the cause of Loki's own desires and because of that, my brother brought war to earth"

Thor turned back to face the others.

"You have my word and my life that I shall stand by your side" Thor said proudly and sincerely "I am on this day until the end, an Avenger"

"Then it's pretty clear than" Tony said excitedly "You can count me in and my wallet to back you guys up"

"I'm in as well" Flash said, with an equally excited grin "This is too good of a chance to pass up. To do more good on a greater scale"

"After Manhattan" Superman said with a smile "It really opened my eyes just how much more we can be as a team. Consider myself a member of this team"

"Shit, this sounds like way too much fun to pass up" Hawkeye said with a roguish grin. Canary rolled her eyes at her lover, lightly slapping his shoulder before addressing the group

"This bird is on your side"

Nat actually groaned at that "Ugh, please Dinah, if you're going to make jokes at least hang around Stark"

"Hey, I'm not one to complain, but I'm already taken Nat, don't know what you're doing here" Tony said jokingly

Nat gave him a dry look, returning her attention to the rest of the group

"Well…I've been looking for my chance at redemption" Nat said melancholy, making her two closest friends and director look at with sympathy "I'll give it my all"

Wonder Woman was next, with a very confident demeanor. She sighed momentarily

"I walked away from this world after the war" Diana said, a tired look in her eyes "I had given up on it after everything that had transpired afterwards, to the point where I wished to return to my home undisturbed"

She looked over to Steve, locking eyes with him.

"I now see that, that was a mistake" Wonder Woman said to everyone "I now see that with this team, I can right all the wrongs and fight towards my chance at making for all the time that I have lost here. I will stand with you until my dying breath"

"So now that we have our super oaths of death" Tony quipped, he glanced over to Bruce who has been relatively silent since the meeting, not saying much to begin with.

"Well, you all already know my situation" Banner began slowly "The Hulk even after New York is still looked down upon, especially by the military"

"Not all of it" Steve spoke up, getting a grateful nod from Bruce

"And to be honest, I'm not all on board for just having the Hulk go on every single mission or battle cause god knows what might happen" Bruce said warily, rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Bruce, nothing is going to happen to you with us here" Tony said "We've got your back, nobody is going to touch you here"

"And you still have Shield" Fury chipped in "We'll keep the bad guys off of you"

Bruce was actually sheepish as he never received such support and promise in his entire life.

"Ok, ok" Bruce threw his hands up in mock surrender "Fine, you all convinced me, I'm in"

"Yes" Tony did a fist thrust of victory

"So now that that is out of the way" Superman stated happily "What are we gonna call ourselves? We sticking with the Avengers?"

"In all honesty, it feels a little to…underwhelming at times" Clint admitted with a shrug

"So not the Avengers?" Clark asked in confusion

"No not that it's just…." Clint tried to come up with something

"There is a punch to it" Flash said "But only in context. When screaming _Avengers Assemble_ , now that sounds cool. But Just, the Avengers, feels a little lackluster"

"This is an overwhelming amount of work for just a team name" Nat said boredly

"Hey, the team name is the nail on the coffin we need to cement our awesomeness" Flash argued

"Much as I find this ridiculous, I kinda have to agree with that" Superman said sheepishly with a laugh

"Then how about…" Black Canary said aloud "The League of Avengers"

The team paused, then all turned to stare at her.

She was leaning casually on the bar before she fidgeted uncomfortably in embarrassment.

"What?" Dinah Said, now growing more smaller under the gazes "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just" Tony said

"That's a really good name" Wonder Woman said with approval

"So it's settle than" Batman Said a hint of impatience "We have the name, the base and the team"

"The base?" Iron Man said in confusion

"If you think we're using the batcave as the main headquarters for this team then you can just forget about it" Batman declared

"Wait, then where is the base of the team gonna be?" Flash asked

Batman looked to him before making a quick glance around the penthouse.

Tony then squawked in protest

"Hang on, why does it have to be me who supplies the base?"

"You really don't want me to go in that explanation" Batman said, moving to return to Gotham "You know when to call me for the next meeting"

"Come on Bats, you're not even staying for lunch"

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you ever anything"

"No"

And with that, Batman left

"Does he like…ever smile?" Hawkeye remarked

"Or any facial human expressions whatsoever?" Flash added

"If he's anything like his father" Steve said "Then only whenever there's nothing to worry about"

The team now stared at Steve.

"What?"

 **Whelp I'll end it here.**

 **I haven't updated in a while so yeah wanted to do so as soon as possible.**

 **This is clearly nothing more than filler.**

 **I wanted to do more but because of how long this was taking I just wanted this chapter out already.**

 **Any who there is one thing I ask of you in the reviews and PMs.**

 **What story should I do next? Like literally speaking there are so many to choose from I cannot decide on which one to do next?**

 **Should I go with a DC storyline? Another Marvel one? Something original?**

 **I just don't know**

 **What I do know is that there are you fans that sometimes have much more knowledge and better ideas than I do so I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Feel free to leave an idea for the next arc in the reviews. If I don't get any, I'll just write up storylines and pick at random from a hat.**

 **Rate Read and Review and As Always, Have Nice Day**


End file.
